Theogony
by VJulesv
Summary: Natsuki's the dark-haired daughter of Hades and she's going to spend some time in Garderobe, where Shizuru, the goddess of charm, persuasion and seduction spends her days trying to escape the boredom of castle life.. and her eyes fall on Natsuki.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I sidetrack as I write my other stories. Heh._

* * *

_"There, in front [at the ends of the earth], stand the echoing halls of the god of the lower-world, strong Hades, and of awful Persephone. A fearful hound guards the house in front ... keeps watch and devours whomsoever he catches going out of the gates of strong Hades and awful Persephone."_

_- Hesiod, Theogony 767_

**-I-**

Such verses, full of dread of Hades and Persephone would not prepare the adventurer for the scene that was to unfold. If by chance, he or she managed to get past Cerberus, the three-headed (some others say fifty-headed) dog that guarded the Underworld's entrance, trick Charon, the ferryman of the dead, and get through the hordes of Underworld guardians… such a skilled adventurer would fall faint with disbelief at the sight of Hades, the feared god of the Underworld, smiling affectionately as he buckles a helmet on a young lady with fierce eyes similar to that of his. In all fairness, the smile that Hades bore, to outsiders was unnerving and sent shudders down one's spine. Unless you're family, in which case you might find it almost endearing.

"Now remember, Natsuki, the immortal do not fall in love with mortal, it only leads to tragedy." Hades, the King of the Underworld, God of Death and the Dead, gave his petulant, green-eyed daughter a serious look as he tied a helmet to his daughter gently. His voice echoed in the large cavern, lit by little twinkling balls of lights, which shone silver blue in the darkness.

Natsuki huffed, embarrassed with her regal father's display of affection in front of his attendants, who were standing at a respectful distance away from them. She bent down, hands placed in the earth, and scrunched her eyes shut, before pulling a gold nugget, size of a man's fist from the dark soil. Her father looked on proudly as his daughter removed the gold nugget. Those long hours instructing her how to harvest the riches of the earth paid off after all. After all, she was the daughter of Hades, who had dominion over everything under the earth! Noticing her father's proud gaze, Natsuki stood up, grinning and shoved the gold nugget into her leather bag, slung across her shoulders carelessly. She decided to remind her father of the utter ridiculousness of his anxiety. "Father, do I look the type to _fall in love_ to you? Gah! And unlike you, I'm sure I can keep myself from abducting women to be my Underworld Queen."

"Woman. Singular. Goddess, too. The point I am making is that mortals are strictly off-limits." Hades frowned, and looked to his wife, the Queen of the Underworld for support.

Her mother, tall and face framed with straight flowing midnight-blue hair patted her shiny bronze helmet lovingly. Natsuki had inherited her dark hair, although her emerald-green eyes were clearly from her father. "Natsuki, your father's just worried for you. Play nice, now. And remember to let us know when you arrive in your lodgings."

"Father's being his overprotective self again. He DID abduct you, you know. Beats me how you're still with him." Natsuki unsheathed her sword, checking that it was well-cleaned, free of bloodstains from a previous hunt. Pushing it carefully back into its silver-decorated scabbard, she called for her horse.

Her mother's laughter, light and tinkling contrasted greatly with the usual gloomy atmosphere of the Underworld. "When a handsome, dark-haired god charms you away with his golden chariot, it's hard to resist. Plus, there wouldn't be adorable grumpy you without him."

The pale, dark-haired goddess sighed and climbed atop her horse. "I need some sunshine, it's too dark and dreary here. Thanks for Duran, Father. Goodbye, you both. See you in next winter." Goodbyes said, Natsuki reared her black steed and left for the outside world. She was going to be late meeting Mai and Nao, at this rate. Leaping with Duran into Charon the ferryman's boat, she urged him to row as fast as he could. "Though I suspect Nao's going to have a longer time saying her farewells than I did! Her parents are way more protective than mine!"

**- II-**

Back in a castle, in a land that was a fortnight's ride away from where Natsuki was, a crimson-eyed lady was practicing her naginata. Her movements were suffused with grace and expertise as she performed her practice sets. Sunlight poured in through the sole stained glass window in the room., colouring the pale grey stone floor in multicolour.

Her brown locks appeared golden in the light as she twirled, swinging her naginata such that it hit the sandbag hanging above her, giving her the appearance of a halo. Anyone would be entranced as they saw her move. Hence her decision to practice in the privacy of her rooms. She was a charmer, a persuader, and sometimes, when bored, a seductress, but when she practiced she didn't want anyone to interfere with epithets of love and adoration.

A knock on the door, and a servant dressed in purple and white, hair tied in a French braid, bowed as she entered. "Shizuru-sama, a messenger for you."

Shizuru stopped her naginata practice and leaned against her weapon, head tilted at just the right angle to express her interest in what the servant girl had to say. "May I know who the messenger is from?" A polite question, as expected of the brunette.

"I was not told. But the messenger is dark-haired, and has the most quaint pieces of glass in wires set about her eyes. She looks mighty pleased with herself and is bursting to the seams with news." The brown-haired servant girl giggled as she relayed the information, blushing slightly. She stood attentively at the door, waiting for Shizuru's response.

Shizuru smiled, setting her naginata down and looked into the mirror, ensuring that her appearance was unruffled by her recent exercise. "Ara, I think I know who that is. Thank you, Aoi. You may go." She wondered what news the friendly messenger brought this time. Perhaps more gossip about what her sisters, Anh and Calypso were up to these days, frolicking with some nymphs or other. She wondered if she could cut short her stay in this castle and join them. Nothing much happened in Garderobe nowadays. She came here, a few months ago, drawn by the Garderobe's reputation of having the best teachers in whatever skill, language or knowledge the world had. Not to mention the lively theatre and music culture the city boasted about. All kinds of mortals and gods were drawn to Garderobe, and with this potent mix of entities, the accompanying drama.

However, the city-state, the centre of Greek learning was at its calmest after the last furore over some goddess running away with some mortal and then turning into a tree-stump because her immortal ex-lover got jealous and cursed the two lovers. Shizuru laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. _"Love," _she mused_, "is nothing but the success of persuasion, seduction and charming speech. How foolish to fall prey to love! With a mortal too!"_

**-III-**

A red haired girl drew her bow, and shot a deer, but it ran off into the woods, arrow jutting out of its rear. Nao cursed under her breath. Her aim was off, as usual. Her father would be ashamed of her, even though her mother wouldn't care. The god of war, Ares preferred his daughter to practice the art of war, which often made her mother, the goddess of love and pleasure, Aphrodite, annoyed. "The best way is the way of pleasure and love, Nao-chan. Now forget that sword-practice you have with your father and join me in inspiring that mortal below in writing his little book called the Kama Sutra."

Nao sighed at the memory. It was liberating to get away from the petty rivalry her parents had. "Damn! Hey, mutt! Give it chase, will you? I'm tired." She stretched her arms, and slumped forward on her white mare. Beside her, Mai was tying a rabbit she'd just shot. A rabbit wasn't enough for a dinner to feed three young ladies, goddesses or not. Nao sighed again.

"Enough with the sighing, Nao. I'll get the deer. Like this." Natsuki raised her right arm, and her bright, alert eyes glazed over for a brief second. Moment later, they heard a thud in the direction the deer ran off in.

"That's cheating, Natsuki! Cheating! Your father will be ashamed of how blatantly you used your powers!" Mai scolded her childhood friend. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her while climbing back on her dark steed. "Okay, he wouldn't, but really. What if there were mortals around? Our parents clearly said to-"

Natsuki interrupted the orange-haired goddess who was working up to a good nagging. "To conceal our identities as immortals. Yes, Mai, I _remember_. Don't worry, okay? We're three days ride from Garderobe! Woods around us, no one's around."

Mai laughed sheepishly. "Sorry I got carried away. Blame my mother, goddess of wisdom?"

"Aunt Athena also happens to be the goddess of war, and I doubt she would mind Natsuki killing off a deer for our hungry stomachs even if it's with her powers, Mai." Nao grinned as she rode past them to get the deer. An hour later, the deer and rabbit were skinned and their meat roasted over a hot fire. With full stomachs, the three childhood friends lay down, side by side, dropping off to sleep under the broad expanse of stars above them.

In a castle, three days away from where they slept, Shizuru was wide awake, looking out of her window. She looked down at the festivities in the courtyard on the western side of the castle, and sighed. "If only I didn't have to hide from my stalker. I might have gone too far with the charm last week. Now she's following me around, and I can't even flirt without fearing the person's going to get stabbed by the crazy woman!" She rubbed her tired eyes with the heel of her palms. "I bet that mortal won't even stop to think before hurting an immortal should I flirt with one. It's hopeless, utterly hopeless. I must do something about it." That thought in mind, Shizuru dressed for bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Author's note: Review, if you'd like! The zombies in Time of Shambles was dampening the mood so here's a fic that's more lighthearted. I think._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yay! Thanks for all your kind words. I like Greek mythology (otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fic) and my favourite is Bullfinch's Mythology (pretty common book, I know..). To my readers who also follow the zombie fic, I am working on it too, I suppose I keep getting sidetracked._

_Edited: Naming Conventions (thanks to the prompting of some readers!) _

Background Greek mythology:

_Adrestia: The goddess of revenge, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. Known to accompany her father to war, unlike her other siblings which follow the attributes of Aphrodite rather than Ares._

_Macaria: Listed in the Byzantine Greek Lexicon (10th A.D)as thegoddess of blissful death, the daughter of Hades and Persephone. Her name means 'blessed'._

_Peitho: The goddess of persuasion, seduction and charming speech. She is the daughter of the titans Oceanus and Tethys, making her an Oceanid. Her name means 'persuasion'._

* * *

**-I-**

… _**she **__to whom nothing is denied, Peitho (Persuasion) the captivating… has been given a share of Aphrodite, and to the whispering touches of the Loves._

- _Aeschylus, Suppliant Women 1040_

"Tomoe-chan, come here." The teal-hair nymph looked up excitedly, at the goddess who finally deigned to recognise her presence in the meeting hall of Garderobe. She had been following the goddess everywhere for a month now, and last week Shizuru had spent a day in the theatre with her. Since then she deemed herself 'crazy in love' and was furious when the goddess refused to see her after that day.

"Tomoe-chan." Tomoe snapped her attention onto the crimson-eyed goddess. "Tomoe-chan, it's time you forget this infatuation you have with me. I am sorry I used my charm on you, but there is _nothing_ more to that than subtle magic. You understand, Tomoe-chan?" Shizuru said it all in one breath, putting on a kind smile as she uttered those cutting words.

"Shizuru-sama! How can you say such poisonous words? I love you! And I am sure you feel the same, it cannot be just magic!" Tomoe seized Shizuru by her arm forcefully.

Coldly, Shizuru stepped back, removing her arm from Tomoe's grasp. "It is what I do. You knew that perfectly well, Tomoe-chan. No one utters my middle name, but everyone knows I am the Goddess Peitho, personification of persuasion and seduction. It is what I am. You are sorely mistaken over this affair of _love,_" Shizuru shrugged as she smiled at Tomoe winningly.

Tomoe's gaze softened. "I am not mistaken, Shizuru _Peitho_. It is no spell that draws us together."

Shizuru almost choked at the coyness of the shorter girl's speech and the use of her goddess name. She shrugged. "Think what you will. I do not love you, and it was just magic. You're a fool to think otherwise. By the way, do not speak of my epithet here. It's Shizuru _Viola_ to you, unless you're my supplicant." With those last words to Tomoe, Shizuru turned, walking to the city gates. She hoped there would be some entertainment or amusement entering the city today. She was bored with Tomoe and the rest of the nymphs already.

**-II-**

It was near midday when Shizuru noticed a dark-haired youth riding bareback into Garderobe on a large black horse, flanked by two other companions who were smiling and laughing as they entered the city. Unlike her companions, the dark-haired girl was solemn as she looked around, quietly observing her surroundings. Despite the girl's dark aura, her beauty was obvious. Shizuru and the people in the streets stopped to watch and admire the youth as she leaped off her horse, her black woollen cloak flapping with the energy of that movement, revealing for a brief moment, a toned and slim body. The stranger was clad in a short tunic of black silk, the colour of deepest night, falling just above her knees, and girded with a silver belt. Her lustrous midnight-blue hair, released from the confines of the bronze helmet seemed to swallow the light of the midday sun. As she stepped into the shadow of the registration booth, her skin, that first appeared pallid under sunlight now appeared to be a lovely milky white. Shizuru looked on, unabashedly. Others did the same, pausing in their daily activities, curious to see more of the three newcomers.

Some were gazing upon the red-headed youth, some were gazing at the orange-headed companion instead. Everyone had a favourite on whom they were currently bestowing their interest. Shizuru cast her eyes briefly on the dark-haired youth's companions- they were both clad in similar Greek dress, short tunics woven out of the finest linen. Any discerning eye could notice the quality of the linen worn, and the well-made sandals they wore. The red-head's woollen cloak was white, with broad pink stripes across it, fastened on her left shoulder with a brooch whose design Shizuru couldn't quite recognise. It looked of the ancient sort.

Her bustier companion was dressed in a white tunic, a white so clean Shizuru wondered if it was scrubbed clean every day. Her cloak was similar to her orange-hair colour, and it was worn neatly around both her shoulders. An olive wreath circled her head, shielding her face from the bright sun. "Persons of wealth and undeniable attraction… especially the dark-haired one." Shizuru mused. "No doubt they'll find some nymphs hanging around them soon. I wonder if they have immortal blood running through their veins, or are they to be a plaything of the gods and goddesses... Perhaps they'll bring some excitement to Garderobe… at long last."

Shizuru noticed the beautiful black clad girl turning around, appearing to stomp off in anger at the clerk, who was taking her own sweet time processing their entry details. "Quick to anger too. Ara, what a fascinating creature, you are, Stranger-han." She smiled, and the nymphs around her tittered in delight.

Behind her, hiding behind a pillar, one of her fan-nymphs grit her teeth in jealousy at the attention Shizuru was paying to the new stranger, and to a lesser extent, the stranger's companions. The nymph brushed her teal-hair away from her face, and made plans in her devious mind. She would give them the courtesy of telling her their names, before she removed them from Garderobe and the gaze of her beloved goddess… permanently. Shizuru was hers, she needed no distractions. Her goddess only needed to see that.

**-III-**

This was what happened minutes before Natsuki had turned around in anger from the registration clerk. They'd arrived and promptly made their way to the registration booth, situated conveniently by the city gates and Natsuki was the first to approach the counter.

"I wish to register my arrival. I am Natsuki of Hades." Natsuki climbed down from her horse, and leaned forward to catch the clerk's attention. She wanted a hot shower, as soon as possible. And a warm cup of ambrosia. With some nectar, preferably the whitish one that the region surrounding Garderobe was famed for. They'd called it Mayo, or was it Maya? Apparently it was the most delicious nectar produced in this corner of Earth.

The clerk looked up sleepily and acknowledged the beauty in front of her, sitting up straighter in her cushy seat. "Yes, your father sent word that you were coming, with your friends. Common epithets associated with your name _and_ family genealogy of at least three generations, please." Looking back at her scroll, the clerk leaned forwards and grinned. Mundane, mundane, mundane… the clerk was going to make this registration process as amusing to herself as possible.

Natsuki replied curtly, "If my father sent word, then you have no need to further authenticate me. Let us through and be done with it." The pink-haired clerk grinned and twirled a finger around her already curly hair. "At the very least, Garderobe requires more information than just your given name and origin. It is so for every immortal that enters our gates. Record-keeping purposes, you see." She sat back in her comfy couch, waiting for a reaction. The two companions behind the goddess seemed to be holding their laughter in, as best they could. Their cloaks were in such bright colours that the clerk knew at once that these were no ordinary people. They had bearings of nobility and wealth. They might even be immortals, accompanying the goddess of death herself.

Natsuki let out a low growl and narrowed her eyes when the spiral-haired clerk remained expressionless. "I wish to be registered as Natsuki Kruger, then. A mortal with no epithets. We do not wish others to know we are immortals."

The clerk blinked, and sighed when she realised Natsuki wasn't going to take the bait and get irritated with her brazenness. But ho! She stopped when she was about to write in "Kruger". Was this allowed? Looking up from the scroll she asked blandly, "I'm not too sure that's allowed. The head clerk is returning to this booth in a few hours time. You can come by then, if you wish."

Natsuki started wondering whether the clerk was slightly behind the times. This wretch knew who she was! That so, she should know the commonest epithets belonging to Natsuki! The cheek of her to ask for them! Everyone knew the names of the goddess of death, at least, anyone who wanted to die blissfully. People at their deathbed called out an entire long sentence of names and epithets and titles associated with her just as they were about to die, in hope that she would come to collect their souls instead of her harsher cousin, Reito Thanatos. By Hades, this pink-blob of a clerk was just making things difficult. She was about to turn around and come back another time, when there was a more accommodating clerk but Mai stopped her, with a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Natsuki. It's really not that bad. Do you really want to wait another few hours? Just say one epithet and that'll get us in, quick and easy!"

"Yeah? Say that when your name isn't _Macaria_. The thing about our goddess names is that I think our parents concocted them when they were drunk or something." Natsuki refastened her black cloak around her shoulders, and gripped the hilt of her sword as she pushed past Mai. She started noticing that they were now drawing the attention of a crowd, and growled softly. They were supposed to come in unnoticed, in disguise as mortals… this was supposed to be a fun vacation.

Nao stood in front of Natsuki, barring her way to Duran. "Come on, mutt. Mine's not any better, not really. I mean, _Adrestia_?" At Natsuki's glare, the red-head relented. "Okay, it's not as weird sounding as Macaria. Whatever… get on with it already, mutt. Spill out something sufficient like, 'Natsuki _Macaria_, the Goddess the Blissful Death, daughter of Hades, King of the Underworld' together with the accompanying icy cold mist and earthquakes."

"I don't do earthquakes." Natsuki huffed and decided that it was better facing the clerk than the annoying red-head in front of her. _Her name is hardly as weird-sounding as mine. Nao Adrestia, Goddess of Revenge sounds far cooler than Natsuki Macaria, Goddess of BLISSFUL death. Mai can't complain either, Aunt Athena clearly wasn't as drunk as MY parents when she named Mai._

The clerk cleared her throat, and tapped her foot impatiently. Natsuki glared at the pink twirly-haired mortal. "You can put down 'Macaria, Goddess of Bl-blissful Death'." The clerk wrote the few words and held out a register book for Natsuki to sign. The dark-haired goddess signed her first name, in a long scrawl, muttering under her breath as she did. "As if you didn't know that, spiral head. I'm not going to be the one to come for your soul when you die, that's for sure. I'll make sure cousin Thanatos tends to you instead."

The clerk smiled, and motioned for Mai and Nao to come forward and continue their registration. Natsuki took a deep breath, and refastened her cloak yet again. She only realised what she was doing when halfway through it, and blushed slightly. Perhaps she had anger-management issues, and her friends were right in that she needed a vacation. The goddess of blissful death wasn't supposed to frown so much, she was supposed to meet mortals with a smile… and usher them into the Asphodel Meadows or Elysian Fields. She was caught scowling lately and her father Hades wasn't too pleased. _"These are people who died peacefully, happily, Natsuki! What are they going to think when you turn up scowling and growling at them? Poor souls, they might think you're the one in charge of gruesome deaths."_ Her father's reprimand resounded through her head.

Natsuki's brows furrowed as she noticed the large group of nymphs goggling at her, from behind a brunette, who had a self-important smile on her. Natsuki paused from refastening her cloak. The lady was beautiful. Her light brown hair fell about her shoulders in gentle waves, her eyes a stunning crimson, her lips an enticing cherry red. She was dressed in a long beige tunic that fell to her feet, shoulders exposed, such that Natsuki could clearly see the smooth skin of her arms, which were hugging some thick scrolls, hiding her cleavage teasingly. The lady caught Natsuki's eye and smiled at her flirtatiously, and Natsuki blushed a deep red before masking her face in indifference.

"Natsuki, we can go now. Our rented apartment is near the city's centre, so there is some distance to go. Natsuki?" Mai stepped in front of the goddess of (blissful) death, and grinned. "Something caught your eye?"

"Hardly! Let's go!" Embarassed at being caught off guard, Natsuki turned to Duran and quickly climbed atop him.

Nao paused and glanced at the person Natsuki was clearly looking yet seconds ago, and winked at Natsuki. "I know her. She comes to help my mother with her love games sometimes." Natsuki remained silent, trying to appear uninterested, but Nao continued blithely, "She's the patron deity of the arts of Persuasion. In other words, all who rely on the skill of persuasion, charm and seduction bow before her in hopes that she inspires them in their speech and actions."

"I know what 'patron deity' means, Nao." Natsuki mumbled, and turned to look back at the brunette behind them. Was she using her powers as Persuasion personified or were those nymphs actually willingly following the goddess around as she went about the city? How boring was that? For a moment, Natsuki wondered about the choice of entertainment in Garderobe.

Behind the trio, the brunette giggled when she saw Natsuki turning around to glance at her as the girl left. "Ara, some entertainment, at last." Ignoring the horde of nymphs behind her, she started in the direction Natsuki and her companions rode off in. It appeared as though they were headed into the city-centre, where Shizuru had her lodgings as well. "Maybe we'll be neighbours!" Cheered by the thought of her amusements being so close to her, Shizuru gracefully signalled for a chariot so that she wouldn't lose sight of the fascinating trio… especially the dark-haired one who seemed to carry darkness around her like a cloak.

* * *

_Author's Note: As usual, review if you want to. Knowing people enjoy reading this makes me happy. I'll be updating this fic in turns with my other ones now that the stage is set for some shiznat!_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Note of thanks to centauri2002 for some info and suggestions in ancient Greek mythology!

* * *

"…_and let what you know leads you to ruin, end._

_Once, bright days shone for you,_

_when you came often drawn to the girl_

_loved as no other will be loved by you."_

_Catullus_

**-I-**

Leaving Duran in the stables together with Mai's and Nao's horses, Natsuki finally stepped in front of the entrance to her new lodgings, feeling rather accomplished. From Hades to Garderobe in three weeks, on horseback, too! The _human_ way of getting about was brillant. Natsuki loved the way the wind blew through her hair as she rode. Perhaps her friends' idea of a vacation was a good thing after all. Walking into the shared compound of the four houses, she was about to enter her new home when a melodious voice called out to her.

"Ara, dear Stranger-han! It appears that we are to be neighbours. I am Shizuru Viola, and you are…?" Natsuki turned around quickly, and frowned at the friendliness of her new neighbour. Strangers weren't normally friendly to her, the goddess of death. They either feared her because of what she was, or were intimidated by the dark and powerful aura surrounding her. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the approaching brunette, whose smiled did not fade as she got closer to Natsuki.

Natsuki took a step back. _Personal space, miss, personal space! _Shizuru frowned, not used to anybody stepping away from her. Gods or mortals she sought to charm almost always moved closer to her, as thought enthralled by her presence. The goddess of persuasion pouted, "Stranger-han thinks I am not worthy of acquaintance?" Her gaze fell on Natsuki's lips instinctively. She tore her gaze away, choosing instead to look at Natsuki's eyes. Her breathe caught as she noticed the striking emerald green irises that the youth possessed. "May I at least have your name, Stranger-han?" she breathed out softly.

Natsuki felt her face warming up and her apathy towards this beautiful goddess fading away. _Is she using her powers of charm and persuasion on me? I better get out of her presence before she tries anything else! _"Natsuki Kruger, at your service, my lady. You may call me Natsuki. My friends and I are here for a vacation."

Shizuru's pouted vanished immediately. "Ara, how delightful! Who are Natsuki's loyal companions?"

"Mai and Nao. Mai's throwing a house-warming party tonight at six, so please join us then." Natsuki bowed slightly and turned to fiddle with the lock on the door again. She was not used to working with locks and keys. And with this Shizuru Viola standing next to her, she couldn't use her powers to open the door… that is, by simply _willing _it to open.

Another furious jiggle, and the door finally opened. Natsuki slipped in quickly, relief washing over her. Sure, Shizuru Viola was an intriguing woman but Natsuki resented it when other gods and goddesses used their powers on others to get their way. _Okay, perhaps it's because I have to exercise my own powers with the greatest responsibility but still. They really shouldn't! _The last time Natsuki used her powers on a whim, she caused a spiky-haired boy named Takeda who was annoying her with love poems to die. A blissful death for him, since she was the goddess of blissful death, but her parents weren't too pleased with that. She had to go personally to the Asphodel Plains where his now-dead spirit was to apologise. And then she was sent on a vacation. _This _vacation, to be exact. Her father's voice rumbled in her mind, "You need a vacation, Natsuki. Take some time off. For a goddess of blissful death you're too grouchy far too much of the time, dearest daughter."

Entering the living room, she noticed a tall woman clad in golden armour, leaning against a golden spear. The lady smiled as she saw Natsuki. "Athena! Greetings. Mai is out getting some food, and Nao's getting buying our housewarming party-stuff and inviting the neighbours." Natsuki reclined on the wooden bench after throwing her cloak aside. "Oh! Sorry! Please, take my seat. We don't have any nourishments yet, but I'm sure Mai'll get here soon." The younger goddess hurriedly got up and folded her cloak in her arms as she tried her best to be hospitable. Not one of her better traits, but she DID try. Athena sat down, laying her golden spear on the ground next to where she sat. Silence filled the room and Natsuki didn't really know if it would be polite for her to disappear into one of the other rooms. _I think Mai might be upset if I left her mother alone in the living room. _

Natsuki cleared her throat. "I think I'll just let my father know that I've arrived safely in Garderobe." Natsuki tried to fill the awkward silence. She knelt on the ground, bringing her fists up and hitting the floor with them in a smooth, practiced movement. A faint mist emanated from the ground, and gradually thickened into a dark, cold fog. Twinkling silver lights could be seen in the fog that now filled the entire room. "Father? That's more than enough fog, please. There's no one around except Athena so there's really no need for the fog." The goddess of death's low voice was muffled by the fog.

"Natsuki, my dear!" Her parents stepped out of the fog, beaming. Natsuki watched as the fog dissipated around them. Hades, tall and towering in his robe of black looked around him, surveying the little place his daughter had gotten for her vacation here in Garderobe. His wife, Persephone greeted Athena and sat down beside the goddess. Athena shuddered at the creepy smile Hades bore. What did Persephone find so charming about that smile? She shook her head in wonder. "And Athena! How are you?"

"Nice to see that you're in a better mood, Hades. Lovely place they've got, ain't it? I'm just waiting for my daughter to return from her grocery shopping." Athena leaned back on the wooden bench, trying not to interrupt the family reunion.

Persephone, reminded of what she was carrying, retrieved it from the depths of her cloak. "Oh! She didn't have to! Here, Natsuki, we've brought your favourite ambrosia, cooled with ice from the River Styx." Natsuki blushed at her parents' doting. "Thanks, Mother. I didn't expect you both to appear, I was just going to tell you through the fog that I am safe."

"Ah, Natsuki, we just wanted to see our dear daughter and her new lodgings! Your cousin Reito sends his regards, by the way." Hades said as he sat down beside his wife.

"I bet Reito Thanatos, Mr. God of Death is loving the extra workload he has now, since I'm on vacation." Natsuki jumped up in anticipation and relief when she heard the sound of a key turning the lock. "MAI! Hey, here, let me get the bags off you. Your mom's here, by the way." Grabbing the three paper bags full of groceries from Mai, Natsuki placed them down on the kitchen counter as she hurriedly looked for the famed whitish nectar. Finding it, she sat on the floor, legs crossed as she removed the cap from the small clay jar. "Mayo! I've heard that it's the best nectar in this region! Wanna try, Father? Mother? Athena?"

The three deities backed away slightly from the young goddess. "Ah, Natsuki, we better be going, so keep the Mayo to yourself. Please don't imbibe too much of it, my dear. It doesn't look too healthy compared to our traditional golden nectar." Her mother stood up, hand in hand with her father.

"Eh?" Natsuki looked up, mouth slightly smeared in the off-white substance. "Okay. Bye Father, Mother. See you in winter!" Natsuki hugged her parents farewell, accidentally smearing some of the Mayo nectar onto her father's cloak of darkness. He grimaced and glared at the offending stain. It disappeared without a trace. "Natsuki, limit yourself to a jar a day of this… nectar. See you in winter, and I hope you'll be able to resume your goddess duties with a suitable smile in place then." Her parents shook Athena's hand, and then disappeared in a quick flash of darkness. All light was sucked out of the room for that brief moment.

Athena decided she should leave too before she had to, out of politeness, try that sickly looking substance Natsuki was offering. The goddess stood up and picked up her golden spear. "Mai, I'm glad to see you're safe. I'll ask one of my craftsmen to get suitable furnishings for this place by tonight. Don't forget you can call for me whenever! Try to keep Nao out of trouble, her parents are worrying over her ever since she left with you both."

"I'll be fine, Mother." Mai hugged her mother warmly and in a deafening clash that sounded like swords against shields, Athena vanished. Moving towards the kitchen, Mai started arranging the earthen jars she bought. Garderobe's marketplace was huge and had a large variety of ambrosia and nectar on display. She'd gotten one of each variety. Remembering that they had to appear as mortals, she had disguised herself using her mother's magical cloak that hid one's true appearance while shopping. No one would be able to link the ardent shopper and Mai Tokiha, fellow lodger of Natsuki Kruger and Juliet Nao Zhang.

She'd bought food mortals ate too, so that their identities as goddesses wouldn't be given away. The rack of lamb looked quite appetising and the wine was supposed to be of the best quality. Looking at Natsuki, Mai rolled her eyes when she noticed the midnight-blue haired goddess had finished the little earthen jar of whitish nectar. "Natsuki! That was really expensive! Don't eat it all at once!"

Natsuki glanced at her, eyebrows raised at her childhood friend's logic. "I have a feeling you just want me to follow my mother's advice of eating less of this… anyway here's my share of the groceries for the rest of our stay here." Natsuki tossed a gold nugget at Mai, who caught it promptly. Arms akimbo, Mai admonished her friend. "That's more than what's needed, Natsuki! You want your change in olives?"

"No thank you, Mai. Keep your darned olives to yourself, Goddess of Olives." Natsuki snickered and dodged the gold nugget that was aimed at her head.

**-II-**

Meanwhile, Shizuru was now back in her rooms, lying down lazily on the cushioned bench. Her thoughts wandered back to the short encounter with the dark-haired beauty. She was surprised at the curtness of Natsuki, never having faced someone so impervious to her charms. Sure, she did get the youth to blush, but she certainly expected more than that. She murmured under her breath, "But if she's simply Natsuki Kruger then she's not an immortal. Even so, no immortal has ever resisted my charm before."

Breaking out of her increasingly depressing thoughts, she pleaded with her visitor, "Come with me to the house-warming party, Chie. Maybe you'll recognise her. And then you can tell me if she's a goddess or a mere mortal. You travel as a messenger everywhere, after all."

"Not exactly everywhere, Shizuru. My father is the messenger to the greater gods, which I do not visit. Anyway, answering how to find out if she's a goddess? Simple. Pierce her and see if the blood that flows is the golden ichor." Chie popped another green grape into her mouth, and reclined on her couch.

Shizuru blinked at Chie's solution. "I do believe harming an immortal is against all sense of self-preservation, Chie."

"My father lent me his winged boots. We'll fly away if this Natsuki of yours turns out to be a Hydra, or a Gorgon or some horrifying creature." Clearly, Chie wasn't taking her seriously. Shizuru huffed and tried not to cross her arms in frustration.

"Uncle Hermes trusted you with his precious boots?" Shizuru asked incredulously. The goddess of persuasion got up from her bench and strode towards the window that faced the plaza. She could see the door of Natsuki's apartment from the window sill if she leaned forward just enough.

Chie leaned up again, and grinned. "There's this nymph, on the far end of the continent, that I have been paying some attention to."

"Ara, I see. I cannot believe your father encourages your dalliances. But, who am I to comment…"

"I think she's the one, Shizuru. Really."

Shizuru muffled her giggle with the back of her hand. "Tell me the same thing in another week, Chie. Anyway, should we invite Haruka-san to come with us?"

"Your loud-mouthed neighbour? The one who keeps bursting into speeches about justice?" The messenger of the gods said it all in a dismissive tone. Shizuru felt that she had to defend her friend, even though what Chie said was an apt description of Haruka.

"She's just being herself, the goddess of justice and fair play. No need to be so harsh, Chie. She might recognise Natsuki."

Chie got up from her bench, joining Shizuru at the window. The messenger turned her face towards the brunette, grey eyes searching Shizuru's own crimson. "You're asking Haruka-san just so that you can find out if your Natsuki is a goddess? You must be really interested. Don't be too sad if you find out she's a mortal, Shizuru. It never ends well."

Shizuru smiled winningly. "Me? I won't be hearbroken, of course not. I'm not going to waste my time if she's a mortal, Chie. Mortals simply fall like rotten timbers to my powers, they're poor entertainment. And I really think Natsuki Kruger isn't a mortal. You should have seen the way she dismissed my charming self just now." Shizuru leaned forward on her windowsill and admired the grounds of the plaza _(and attempted to see if Natsuki Kruger was anywhere near)_.

"Okay, whatever you say. Party's at six? I'll go back to my place and get dressed, and come back here so that we can go together." Chie leapt onto the windowsill, feet dangling as she donned her grey winged boots and flew off into the orange-hued sky.

Shizuru waved farewell, and called for her servant to help her with her dress. She was going to appear absolutely ravishing at the party and break through that veneer of indifference Natsuki Kruger carried about her. And she was going to use her powers the best she could to find out more about this new interest of hers.

_I really hope she poses a challenge. _

Love, true love was the furthest thought from Shizuru's mind that evening.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Leave a review, if you want to! _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Not historically accurate, so please don't use this as information in academic conversations. E.g. Reader to Supervisor: I learnt that "This and that was like that in Ancient Greece." Supervisor: "O.O Where did you get this information from?" Reader: "… This fanfiction I read…"_

* * *

_

_"For, alone of gods, Death loves not gifts; no, not by sacrifice, nor by libation, can you avail; Death has no altar nor hymn of praise; from Death, alone of gods, Peitho stands distant."_

_- Aeschylus, Fragment 82 Niobe_

**-I-**

It was sunset, and the housewarming party was in full swing at Natsuki's place. Their guests had mostly arrived, and they were waiting for the arrival of their last neighbour before starting the dinner party in the dining room. Their neighbours turned out to be a group of interconnected friends, who went by the introduction "So-and-so" of "Rosa So-and-So"and Natsuki was trying to remember their names and faces. She remembered there were three sub-groups, Rosa Chinesis, Rosa Foetida and Rosa Gigantea, but by Hades, it was difficult trying to remember their names. She gave up. She was told to enjoy herself, and enjoying herself did not include struggling to remember her new neighbours' names. That would come in time. Or not. It didn't matter.

With Mai overseeing the victuals and Nao taking charge of the entertainment, Natsuki was told to just 'enjoy the party and take a break'. Evidently her parents' wishes for her to have a vacation from the strain of her work had been clearly conveyed to her childhood friends. The dark blue-haired goddess huffed as she stood by the door, welcoming their new neighbours. A good vacation, in her eyes, did not start off with a housewarming party, where she had to entertain guests from sunset til late. Mai and Nao had somehow got her agreement to do this event. She remembered the conversation well.

They were on their second day of their journey, and the weather was very pleasant, sunlight streaming through the foliage, a light breeze blowing against them. The shadows Natsuki and her beloved horse Duran cast on the forest floor seemed to dance as they made their way through to their next campsite. That was when Mai decided to strike. "Natsuki, let's have a housewarming party when we arrive!" Her orange-headed friend said in all in one breath, and beamed at Natsuki as she did so. "I promise that there'll be no olives too! An olive-free dinner party! What do you think? And I'll do all the shopping, all you have to do is be your charming self."

Behind them, Nao snorted. "Natsuki _Macaria_, being charming? Oh horrors, I cannot imagine the Goddess of _Blissful _Death being charming. So many have mistaken her for Thanatos." Natsuki grunted, refusing to react to Nao's barb. Grinning, Nao urged her horse forward and closer to Natsuki and Mai. "But I do agree. A dinner party will be a good start to our vacation. Being disguised as humans, we'll be free from the people's perceptions of our goddess personas. I won't be the scary Goddess of Revenge blahblahblah and you wouldn't be… Death." Natsuki only raised her eyebrow at the mischievous aura the red-head exuded, and shook her head. "We're suppose to spend our vacation in Garderobe as mere mortals, and not draw attention to ourselves. You both agreed! And this is my vacation!"

Mai tilted her head, pretending to ponder Natsuki's excuse. "It's our vacation too, Natsuki! Anyway, two against one, we win. We're going to have a dinner party, the day we arrive! Don't worry, all you have to do is not be rude to any of the guests, nor scare them away. You know, do that thing you do at the Olympian dinner parties that charms the other Immortals." Nao layered on Mai's well-intentioned speech with some of her usual humour. "You mean, gets those idiots to foolishly ply her with poetry and odes of admiration?"

Natsuki really didn't think it was all that funny. "They DON'T do that." She reared her horse, and set Duran on a quick trot. Nao was getting annoying, and it was such a pleasant day too. Her friend was undeterred, this teasing was just too much fun. "Only because they're afraid of your scary aura, that's all. I've seen more than a few approach you and then scurry off quaking. And really, why must be disguise ourselves as mortals? We're less likely to get some…"

A charming voice filled the room, and Natsuki's thoughts snapped back to the present. There, at the doorway, was Shizuru and her companion, a dark-haired girl with short cropped hair. Natsuki felt her heartbeat quicken, and she frowned. Did the goddess' charm extend towards everyone in the room? Natsuki looked around, and true enough, everyone's conversations had stopped and the guests were looking at Shizuru. Beautiful goddess, light brown hair falling around her shoulders in waves, wearing a robe in the latest fashion, colour of the deepest purple. Natsuki felt herself staring at Shizuru, and turned her eyes away before Shizuru could catch her gaze. _This is getting ridiculous._ Getting up, she moved to get herself out of there, but was stopped by the very same voice.

"Ara… Natsuki? Thank you for your invitation. This is my friend, Chie, daughter of Hermes, messenger of the Gods." Shizuru moved gracefully to stand before Natsuki, greeting her with a brief kiss on her cheeks. Natsuki knew it was a typical greeting in the city of Garderobe between friends, but she felt her cheeks warming up anyway. She cursed her genetic disposition to blushing, before remembering her manners.

"You and your companion are welcome. I am honoured to meet your acquaintance, Chie. I am Natsuki Kruger." Natsuki greeted the both of them and looked around for her friends. Spotting Nao among the guests, she hurriedly continued, "Let me introduce Nao to you. She's one of the hostesses of tonight's party too, along with Mai." Shizuru nodded, and placed her hand on Natsuki's arm, willing to be guided through the little gathering of people. Natsuki felt the warm touch of Shizuru's palm against her skin, and tried not to pull Shizuru closer. She felt odd, like there were crickets jumping about in her belly, but pushed those thoughts aside.

Making their way to Nao, Natsuki tried to keep the blush off her face. Nao glanced at Natsuki, curiosity piqued, but decided to keep her questions til later, lest Natsuki loose her temper at the dinner party. It would be their first time socialising with their neighbours, after all. Didn't want them to think their new neighbours were crazy.

The red-head turned towards Shizuru and Chie, a smile on her face. "Welcome to our humble dinner party. I am Nao, Natsuki's childhood friend."

Shizuru bowed slightly, and smiled winsomely, "I am Shizuru Viola, and this is Chie. We are also childhood friends." Chie nodded, and winked at Nao, who quirked her lips at the former's antics. Ah, another one used to the skills of charming youths. She might like this Chie. But first, her attention should be on Shizuru, whose hand was on Natsuki's arm, as though it belonged there- Natsuki had not slapped that offending hand away. Nao smirked. _It might be an interesting and exciting vacation for us all._

"Alas, I was given to think that you were Shizuru _Peitho_, Goddess of Seduction? But Viola, I do not recall that name being linked to any Immortal." Arms linked with Chie, who did not seem to mind, Nao leaned closer to Shizuru as she questioned the brunette.

"You are not wrong, I am Shizuru _Peitho_. But when in Garderobe, it is fashionable for Immortals to attempt to disguise themselves as mortals. So here I am Shizuru Viola, because I favour the colour violet and various shades of purple. Now that my not-so-secret is out, what do you call yourself, my dear neighbour?"

Nao laughed lightly and replied in a silky smooth voice, which was definitely a trait she learnt from her mother, not her father. "I dare say you are far more interested in the true identity of Natsuki, my dear goddess. You hope that by knowing my full identity you will be able to deduce Natsuki's? If the name Natsuki Kruger doesn't ring any bells, perhaps _Natsuki M-_"

Natsuki glared at Nao, silencing her effectively. _Nao is clearly not taking our idea of disguising as mortals seriously! Argh! I should have known it! Self-seeking menace… _Shizuru opened her mouth, and Natsuki hastily interrupted. "Would you like some wine? Now that we are all here, let us adjourn to the dining room." Without waiting for an answer, she disappeared into the dining room. Grinning, Nao gathered the guests and led them into the awaiting feast. Shizuru and Chie were the first few to enter, and openly admired the food and wine set before them. A veritable feast indeed. Shizuru glanced at the stamp on the large jar of wine in the middle of the room. It read, "Authenticated red wine from Lesbos"_. Expensive vintage! All this for a housewarming party!_

**-II-**

Freshly-baked loaves of bread and exotic fruit lay on the tables before the guests. The eleven guests and their three hosts chose their couches and seated themselves in a circle, with the food in the middle. Natsuki sighed happily as she sat down on the pillowed couch. The furniture Mai's mother provided was truly comfortable. The pillows were soft yet firm, and Natsuki was sure it wasn't leaves, but goose feathers in them.

Soft music played in the background by some musicians. Nao spent the day asking around for the best musicians in Garderobe and there they were, playing the latest tunes, at such short notice. A significant amount of gold was involved in hiring them, as well as the hired servants for tonight's party. Natsuki knew this, because her gold nugget was returned noticeably smaller than when she first gave it to Nao.

Natsuki took the glass of wine mixed with honey that was offered by a servant, and looked to her left and right to see who were her dinner companions. It was Shizuru and Nao. Groaning inwardly, the lithe goddess reclined on her bench and focused on savouring the vintage wine instead. Her attempts at remaining unapproachable failed however, as Shizuru turned to face her and started a conversation almost as soon as the feast began."This is truly a feast worthy of the gods, Natsuki. Your friend Mai has even laid out ambrosia for us who are Immortals. Your hospitality is astonishing."

At that praise, Natsuki felt her reluctance to play a good host diminishing. If Mai and Nao had gone all out to provide a lovely dinner party for their new neighbours, who was she to be the wet blanket. Natsuki mustered up a smile. "We want to begin our vacation in Garderobe on the right note. A lovely feast, indeed. Please, enjoy yourself. Perhaps you can tell me the sights and sounds Garderobe has to offer to its visitors."

"Ara, Natsuki is in a better mood already? Will Natsuki have some ambrosia with me?" Shizuru reached out and taking some of the golden nectar for herself. It was actually to test whether Natsuki was an Immortal, since only the gods and goddesses partook ambrosia. Natsuki was about to agree, before realising what it would mean, and stopped herself in time.

"It is not for me. I'll have some… oysters instead. Mai said these were the freshest available." Avoiding the little trap, Natsuki tried her best to slurp the oysters and swirl them around her mouth, pretending that she really preferred them to Shizuru's golden ambrosia. _Good grief. No ambrosia for the night? Not even the marvellous Mayo ambrosia? Ah, Hades, grant me perseverance._

After the guests settled themselves in well and small conversations had begun, the hired servants began bringing out the dishes. First was fish, and then a dish of roasted duck in tangy sauce, a variety of cheeses, red lentil soup, and a rack of marvellously herb-crusted lamb, still soaking in its warm juices. The dining room was silent for a while as the guests savoured the delicious dishes, filling their stomachs so that they were no longer hungry. Conversation picked up again, and Natsuki found herself in amicable conversation with Shizuru. To her surprise, Shizuru did not try to test whether she was a goddess after that first attempt with the ambrosia. They talked about various topics, ranging from music to philosophy to horse-riding. Noticing Natsuki's disinterest in the current hot debate on the recognition of women's wrestling as an Olympic sport, Shizuru went on length about the thrills of horse-riding instead and Natsuki felt herself liking this goddess. She pushed all thoughts of Shizuru's goddess powers away, and determined to merely enjoy the conversation. After all, weren't dinner parties made of conversations such as this?

**-III-**

The sun had completely set, and the room was now lit with the soft light of torches. Throwing her piece of bread to the side, Mai stood up and strode over to Natsuki and Nao, pulling them up from their couches. Standing together facing the rest of the guests, Mai clapped her hands to gather all their attention. Two flutes began playing, and their melody entwined together as the young flautists swayed to their own music. Everyone realised that the second part of the evening was beginning. A song to the gods, and short speech and then the wine drinking would begin in earnest. The conversations, flowing merrily around the room stilled and the guests waited for the next part to begin.

Mai began singing, a hymn to the gods before the wine overflowed and the desserts were consumed. The guests listened to the opening stanzas of Mai's song before joining in. Cheekily, Mai decided to sing a hymn first to Athena, pouring some wine into a shallow bowl and pouring it slowly to a larger awaiting bowl. Natsuki held her breath, hoping to the heavens that Athena wouldn't decide to appear on a whim since it was her daughter who sung the hymn. _That _would certainly ruin any chance of a successful incognito vacation. Nao began singing as Mai ended the first song. What happened next nearly had Natsuki bite her tongue to prevent a yell as she heard the familiar beginnings of a hymn…

"Goddess of noble majesty, Lady of the nether world, and Champion of the saints who travel into Blissful Death, Daughter of the most august majesty, sovereign power of the world below, bless our feast..."

The goddess of blissful death stifled her yell in time. Trying her best to keep her eye from twitching, she interrupted Nao with a sharp nudge and looked to Mai for assistance. Mai grinned and was clearly not going to help her stop Nao. Natsuki swept her eyes around the room, checking for the reaction of their guests and settled on Shizuru, who was looking more and more intrigued at Mai's odd choice of hymn. The guests had begun fidgeting, it was an odd choice of goddess to invoke indeed.

Shizuru herself was puzzled and slightly worried at Nao's choice. Normally one wouldn't sing a hymn to the Gods of the Underworld at a dinner party, and certainly not with a grin on one's face. _That _would simply be provoking trouble. Who knew what the gods of the underworld would do. Even for the deathless Immortals, Shizuru had heard tales of the wrathful gods causing fellow gods who insulted them much grief. They were cold and merciless, and dangerous. Shizuru wondered why no one was stopping Nao. Perhaps the legend was true, that stopping someone in the middle of a hymn sung to the Gods of the Underworld was dangerous in itself.

Realising that the hostesses Mai and Nao were clearly not worrying about their choice of hymns, she looked to Natsuki instead, whose face was paler than it normally was. _Well, at least one of the hostesses is concerned about our choice of hymns. _Shizuru took a sip of her wine, gaze still on Natsuki, who was looking increasingly annoyed.

At Nao's "… may your beautiful visage shine down on us, as we drink the wine of Lesbos…" Natsuki decided that Mai's teasing was getting too far. "Nao! Don't be ridiculous. Stop it! I'm here in person and there's no way I'm going to respond to this hymn, and you know it's difficult not to since I'm actually _here._" Natsuki's harsh whisper finally got Nao to stop, and seamlessly switch to another hymn. This time it was to Aphrodite, and everyone gave a collective sigh of relief. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, was a more welcome invocation than Natsuki, Goddess of Death.

After that hymn was sung, Mai poured the remainder of the wine from the shallow bowl away, and the guests took their seats once more, wine cups out for the hired servants to pour some more wine into them. Nao winked at Natsuki and blew a kiss towards her. Huffing, Natsuki leaned back on her couch, and was met with Shizuru's questioning gaze, as the brunette goddess lay on the couch next to hers. "Na-tsu-ki? Your friends have odd choices for the opening songs of tonight's wine festivities. Perhaps one of you knows the goddess of death personally? No one would dare to simply invoke her at a dinner party… "

Natsuki sidestepped the question. "Mai and Nao have strange notions of what hymns a good dinner party should have. Would you like some honey cakes? They're very good." At that, Shizuru decided to leave those questions for now and reached out for the cakes, but was a little too slow. Natsuki had dipped the honey cake she was eyeing into the whitish Ambrosia, the one Shizuru particularly disliked despite it's fame.

"Ara, thank you for your attentiveness, Natsuki, but I do not quite enjoy the Mayo ambrosia. Perhaps Natsuki would like that honey cake for herself?" Shizuru smiled sweetly at Natsuki and reached for another honey cake not covered by that whitish substance, and glanced at Natsuki from beneath her long eyelashes. Natsuki appeared to stutter at Shizuru's suggestion.

"Tr-try this? Ah, b-but I do not wish to be immortal, Shizuru. Partaking ambrosia-"

"Partaking ambrosia doesn't making one immortal, unlike popular belief. Otherwise, there will be plenty of newly-turned gods and goddesses in Garderobe, where ambrosia is available to anyone with sufficient gold in the marketplace." Shizuru bit into her honey cake, licking her lips slowly after the first bite. It melted in her mouth and she savoured it thoroughly, moaning slightly as she did. Looking up, she noticed Natsuki's cheeks were tinged with pink. _Usually when I try this trick with honey cakes, the target swoons and falls into my arms immediately! Mortals, nymphs, demi-gods and gods… truly, you are one unique person, Natsuki…_

Natsuki hurriedly got up from her couch, and almost landed in Shizuru's couch before she regained her balance and signalled to Nao to follow her to the outer rooms. Nao, who previously noticed Shizuru's little trick, smiled encouragingly at the now puzzled Goddess of Persuasion before following Natsuki out.

Natsuki pulled Nao close to her before whispering frantically. "The cheek of her! I could feel her using her charm on me, or her powers, or what have you… right there! A blatant misuse of powers at dinner parties! Don't her parents teach her to be better than that! That's it, you're switching couches with me when we go back in." Natsuki breathed in slowly, trying to calm herself down.

Nao tried to placate the pale goddess of death. "Aren't you overreacting? By the way, if she was really using her powers on you, you wouldn't have been able to stalk off, fuming, would you? You would be in her arms by now. I've seen how the goddesses that serve my mother work. They can really charm the clothes off you with a wink."

"You would know, wouldn't you? Spent much time with those goddesses, haven't you, instead of running off to war with your father, Ares?" Natsuki laughed, finally seeing the light-hearted side of things.

Nao joined in Natsuki's laughter, relieved that her friend was no longer taking things so seriously. "There you go! We know she's not a mortal, and she clearly has the hots for you. Maybe some _feelings_. This will be an excellent addition to your vacation, Natsuki!"

However, it seemed like the wrong thing to say. Natsuki sobered up, and Nao groaned inwardly, waiting for her friend to say something to dampen the mood once more. "Mortal or immortal, we all have feelings and desires. Doesn't mean you have to act on them. And have you ever thought about how she's the _goddess of persuasion and seduction?_" Natsuki's low voice was filled with disdain.

Nao tried to comprehend Natsuki's viewpoint and shook her head. Stepping back from Natsuki she whispered, so as to not be overheard by the guests in the other room. "Wait. You _really _think she's using her powers on you and you _really _dislike this possibility? Powers or not, it'll be a charming time!"

"So you think she's using her powers too?" Natsuki crossed her arms and leaned against a pillar smugly.

"Who cares if she is? Have you looked, liked, properly looked at Shizuru Viola? Who cares if she's using her powers or not?" Nao shrugged and moved past Natsuki to get back into the party.

"I do. Nao-" Natsuki followed after Nao into the dining room, unsatisfied with her friend's advice.

"Just enjoy yourself, Mutt. It's a bloody vacation." Nao waved cheerily and got back to talking to the blonde haired neighbour she was in some deep conversation with from before. Or what seemed to be a deep conversation, before the blonde guffawed at Nao's last sentence.

Natsuki got back onto her own couch, and smiled at Shizuru politely. The brunette turned from taking some more honey cakes from a servant and offered Natsuki one as well. Some of the guests were already very tipsy, cracking at the slightest humour. One with braided hair was dancing drunkenly with a taller one with cropped hair, bumping into furniture as they moved. Chie, on the opposite corner of the room, laughed at their antics, and sat back, satiated with the wonderful food and drink. The hostesses sure did know how to plan a party.

Somehow during the revelry the couches had moved, probably as they were bumped into by the dancing guests. Shizuru and Natsuki were both lying down on their sides, leaning on their elbows, taking a break from the drinking. With the couches so close to one another, and rather tipsy on the wine, Natsuki looked so open, and so bare. Despite her unfocused eyes, her beauty covered the dark-haired goddess like a mantle, and the shadowy darkness that seemed to emanate from her lessened to a faint glimmer. Shizuru could not resist attempting to douse her curiosity then. Here was Natsuki, so close to her. She did not dare touch the beautiful maiden in front of her, even though she dreadfully wanted to. Her hand reached out, caressing the pillow Natsuki was resting on instead.

"So tell me Na-tsu-ki… are you a goddess newly descended from Mount Olympus to spend time frolicking in this pleasant city?" She tried her most cloying voice, this trick had never failed her before. But this time it did. Natsuki stiffened. "Hardly. My home is not on Mount Olympus, Shizuru."

Shizuru sighed at her utter failure to get Natsuki under her charms, but continued, unwilling to give up the chase. "Well, then are you descended from the union of a mortal and a god? Such persons are not unheard of in Garderobe… a person of your beauty and strength, Natsuki… no mortal blood flows in your veins. There must be some immortal in it."

Natuski grunted dismissively, and looked into Shizuru's eyes as she replied, "Is this that important to you, Shizuru? Deciding whether I am worthy of your attention, labelled 'MORTAL' and 'IMMORTAL'?" Her emerald green irises shone under the golden light of the torches, and Shizuru felt herself drowning in that gaze. Falling, falling, falling… her resolve weakened.

"Natsuki…. No, it doesn't matter. No. If you do not wish to answer, then I cannot force it out of you." Shizuru murmured softly, still caught in Natsuki's emerald gaze.

Natsuki laughed, breaking off their eye contact. Shizuru blinked and drew her hand away from Natsuki's pillow as she heard the youth's exclamation. "Shizuru, you know for yourself those words are a lie. Are you not the goddess of persuasion and charming speech? You can get anyone to confess, anyone to fall to your seduction. Don't take me for a fool."

Shizuru looked down briefly, trying to think of a way to reply Natsuki's confident statement. She _had_ used her powers of persuasion and seduction, but knew she they didn't quite worked as they should. And now, somehow, she knew that she wouldn't try anymore to charm Natsuki over with her powers. It was a sin to tame her emerald-eyed lady, fierce and wild, with spells and magic. A little part of her felt relief that Natsuki did not fall prey to her tricks from earlier that night, and her heart twinged at that realisation. Was Natsuki not at all interested in her? No one had resisted her charms before. Was Natsuki somehow special to her that she could not use her powers on the green-eyed mystery, even unconsciously? At that thought, Shizuru wondered if she had drunk too much. Really, why was she so bother by it all? The wine was excellent, and it was abundant.

Shizuru kept silent, her fingers trying her damndest not to touch Natsuki's sleek hair as they lay closely together on the two couches. She finally spoke up after a brief period of silence, "I did not mean to offend you, Natsuki. Perhaps when you know me more you will think better of me. Would you like to accompany me to the theatre tomorrow? There is this magnificent play being performed."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and realised that the goddess was looking rather guilty and sorry, and some other emotion playing across her face that Natsuki couldn't quite decipher. She felt bad for causing Shizuru to look that way at a dinner party. Where was her hospitality! The youth quickly answered, "Think better of you? Shizuru- oh. Very well, I shall accompany you to the play tomorrow." Even thought part of her wanted to speak out against how Shizuru was misusing her powers for her own entertainment, she decided against it. It wouldn't be the right thing to do, not at a dinner party where everyone was happily socialising and drinking together.

Shizuru looked pleased at Natsuki's agreement. "Tomorrow, then. I will come after lunch, in the early afternoon?"

"Thank you. I look forward to seeing the theatres of Garderobe. More cheese?"

"That will be nice. I heard the goat-herds in the far north rear a special breed of goats that produce the most excellent milk for cheese-making…"

And so the night carried on, until most of the guests fell asleep on the couches, drowsy from their wining and dining. Natsuki got up from her couch and got a blanket out for Shizuru, covering her new friend who was fast asleep before leaving the dining room with Mai and Nao, who covered the other guests in blankets as well. She didn't quite know what to think about Shizuru, but she figured, Shizuru was a decent person, powers of charm or without. Unlike many people she met at dinner parties, Shizuru didn't make her feel bored or bothered. And perhaps the day at the theatres tomorrow would be a pleasant start to her vacation in Garderobe.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Shizuru and Natsuki, sitting in a theatre, la la la... Do leave a review, a comment on how you like where this is going (or not)!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and hopefully this chapter might answer some of your questions!_

* * *

-I-

Shizuru and Natsuki were sitting in the odeum, enjoying the musical performance. It was their second activity of the day, having first enjoyed a play by a travelling theatre group and now this. Natsuki found herself enjoying Shizuru's company and light conversation. Something about the goddess- the way she moved and spoke make Natsuki want to know her more. To Mai and Nao's amusement, Natsuki sent word that she would not join them for dinner.

The two childhood friends of Natsuki were lounging in one of the city's baths as they received Natsuki's message. Dismissing the errand boy, Nao raised an eyebrow and turned to Mai. "Isn't Natsuki being uncommonly outgoing with our new neighbour? I mean, sure, Shizuru's really beautiful and all, but our Natsuki's never really shown interest in anyone before."

Mai shrugged, dipping her head back into the warm water. "It's good that she's opening up to other people, Nao. What, you're jealous?"

"Of course not! Just saying, I hope Shizuru's not just using Natsuki as her plaything." Nao crossed her arms defensively. It was true, she was just worried for her friend. Goddesses of her mother's realm of Love were the best and worst lovers. Best because they knew the arts of love and charm, worst because they seemed to not understand the meaning of fidelity. Their lives were strewn with distraught lovers, angry lovers, jilted lovers… Nao rubbed her shoulders, sighing. That's why she much preferred spending time in her father's realm of War.

Mai patted her comfortingly, and got up from the water, drying herself. "I thought you were encouraging Natsuki to open up to Shizuru and have some _fun. _By Athena! Wipe that frown from your face, Nao. We should trust Natsuki to be able to make her own choices."

Nao got up, following Mai into the next room. Her naked body was toned and tanned, and she admired herself briefly in a reflective surface. "If anything happens, Shizuru should watch out. I am Nao A_drestia,_ the Goddess of Revenge. No goddess is going to hurt our Natsuki and get away with it. Should I let Shizuru know? Then maybe it'll stop her from continuing whatever she's planning with Natsuki…" Small white sparks danced on her skin as she dried herself, before donning a dark red tunic, the colours of her father Ares.

"You know Natsuki will get mad if you let anyone know we're immortals, Nao. She wants her fantasy of "playing mortal" fulfilled. And you can't blame her either, she's never really had a time where people saw her as just Natsuki, instead of the Goddess of Death, fear, doom, gloom…" Mai signalled to a servant girl for some olives as a quick snack before dinner. The heat from the water had made her hungry. She itched to get her hands on the new cooking tools she'd bought from the markets. But Nao was still looking discontented, so Mai nudged Nao to talk it out.

Nao happily complied. "I don't have a problem with being known as Nao, Goddess of Revenge. And you don't either. You should ask your mother to talk some wisdom into Natsuki. Do you think it's some psychological complex Natsuki has? She's too edgy about her work, or something?" The red head was hoping Mai would asked her mother, the Goddess of Wisdom to intervene, and Mai laughed gently.

"Nao, if it's her work making her too edgy, this vacation and time spent with Shizuru, who knows _nothing_ of her work will do her much good. So we shouldn't poke our noses into her affairs. Also, her wariness about being known as the Goddess of the Underworld isn't unfounded. Haven't you noticed how the other gods avoid visiting the Underworld? They tremble and hide before Hades, her father, whenever he appears in Olympus."

Nao scoffed. "They tremble before Zeus and Poseidon, too. It's not really the whole Underworld thing, it's just the whole 'most powerful' immortals thing. _We _visit the Underworld often enough and-"

"_We_ happen to be Natsuki's childhood friends, and _we_ have known Natsuki since we were kids and before she was given the responsibilities of Death. Others have not." Mai seized Nao's hand and hugged her comfortingly. "Natsuki will be all right, Nao. And whatever happens, we'll always be there for her."

-II-

Meanwhile, oblivious to her friends worries was Natsuki, waiting for a table with Shizuru. They were hoping to dine at the famous restaurant- "Persephone's Panacea". Shizuru never bothered waiting for tables before, she used to bat her eyelids to get tables. But with Natsuki around, she wasn't sure if the dark-haired beauty would take kindly to that.

A waiter finally came. "The waiting list is very long, you have to book at least a year in advance," said the waiter snootily. Natsuki huffed and rolled her eyes, pulling Shizuru away from the place.

"The nerve-! Let's go to my place, Shizuru. Mai's cooking dinner and I'm sure she's cooked more than enough for her and Nao." Dragging Shizuru along the streets of Garderobe, Natsuki strode quickly towards their apartments. Shizuru smiled, despite Natsuki's rough demeanour. Natsuki's firm grip, pulling her along, and the dark power that seemed to emanate from Natsuki's movement made her heartbeat quicken. Never before had someone managed to capture her attention by just being their slightly temperamental, grumpy self. Or was it something more? Was Natsuki just a novelty, someone different from the usual?

Shizuru found herself in front of Natsuki's apartment, with Natsuki looking strangely at her. "Shizuru? Hey, you there? We've reached my place, so let's go in now." The youth tugged gently at Shizuru hand and held the door open for her. Shizuru felt her face blushing slightly and almost turned around to return to her own apartment instead. _I'm blushing. This has never happened before- Perhaps this is not the best idea… _But one look at Natsuki's concerned face and Shizuru caved. If Natsuki wanted her for dinner- Shizuru blushed again at that thought- she would come. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Shizuru! Natsuki's just being friendly!_ A genuine smile bloomed on Shizuru face, and she entered Natsuki's apartment.

Nao and Mai were standing near them, to welcome Shizuru. They had bemused smiles on their faces and Shizuru greeted them charmingly. Natsuki closed the door behind her, and the four of them moved to the dining room for Mai's delicious dinner.

After that night, Natsuki and Shizuru started spending more of their days together. Sometimes they would visit the baths, or the theatres, or the city gardens, but now they also spent much time in Shizuru's apartments. The days passed by quickly, and Shizuru soon found herself becoming more and more interested in everything that was Natsuki. Even her inexplicable mood-swings, her secretiveness when it came to her family- Shizuru didn't mind. For once, someone had captured her interest and in fact, gotten her more and more fascinated. Usually she lost interest quickly, but Natsuki- Natsuki wore a cloak of mystery and darkness around her that Shizuru couldn't penetrate. She looked forward to the activities they shared and Shizuru started to wonder, if her interest in Natsuki meant something more.

The Goddess of Charm thought about visiting Aphrodite for some advice, but decided against it. Aphrodite liked to meddle, and Shizuru didn't want another else in the world she and Natsuki shared. When she realised what she was thinking, Shizuru felt her heart give an elegant, but excited jump. Before biting her lips in worry as she remembered that she didn't know if Natsuki was a mortal or a goddess. If Natsuki was a mortal then Shizuru had no business _falling in love_ with her. It would just bring trouble. But Shizuru was sure that this was a passing fancy. She just didn't do the whole _falling in love_ thing.

But during some sleepless nights that she spent awake thinking about Natsuki, Shizuru knew that even if Natsuki was a mortal, she would go against all wisdom to be with Natsuki. Shizuru tried not to think about why she felt so strongly about her companion. "It's just one of those things," she figured.

-III-

Some weeks passed, and they were now in late spring. It hit Natsuki one day, as she was watching Shizuru advising one of her supplicants with the woman's troubles. Natsuki was waiting patiently, so that they could leave for some lunch. It was then that Natsuki realised that Shizuru was someone special. She wouldn't usually wait for anyone, not so patiently, with not a frown in place. She didn't quite know how special Shizuru was to her, but she knew Shizuru was different. She liked Shizuru. She wanted to spend more time with Shizuru. Because Shizuru was a great companion, right? Okay, maybe some attraction too. Like sometimes when she looked at Shizuru and her gaze fell on Shizuru's cherry red lips instead of the platonic triangle of forehead, eyes and nose. Or something.

Later that night, Natsuki was in the living room with Mai and Nao, and polishing her sword. Her friends were playing a game of checkers, with Mai winning and Nao accusing Mai of playing tricks. Natsuki decided that they should be the first to know of her realisation. "Guys, I think… I like Shizuru. I mean, I'm attracted to her. Like… I mean, I don't think I'm in love or anything like that, but.."

Her two friends looked up from their game. "We know what you mean Natsuki. And seriously, you've just realised? We knew it weeks ago! And are you really certain when you say you're not in _love_?" Nao snickered and Mai frowned at her.

She got up from her seat and hugged Natsuki happily. "Natsuki, that's great! You two seem to enjoy each other's company very much. It might not be love, but you really should tell Shizuru that you're not mortal. She might be worrying about this little fact.. Did you hear that rumour about some boy turning into a tree stump because-"

Nao brushed some hair off her face, grinning. "Yeah, yeah. Some boy stupid enough to anger a goddess who was in love with the god he was having an affair with or something. Well in Shizuru's case, there are plenty of gods and goddesses and nymphs and what-have-you who are crazy over her. So our dear Natsuki better be _careful…_"

"No god or goddess is powerful enough to harm Natsuki, other than Zeus, Poseidon and her very own father, Hades! Stop being ridiculous, Nao!" Mai hit Nao with a friendly punch. "But anyway you should just tell Shizuru you're an immortal too, so you know, if she likes you too she wouldn't be keeping away for fear of hurting you." The orange-haired goddess let go of Natsuki, finally, and sat back down near Nao, wishing to continue the game of checkers.

Nao turned back to the game as well, but not before saying with a laugh, "I bet even if Natsuki was mortal Shizuru wouldn't care one whit. And Shizuru _definitely_ likes Natsuki. She's still spending her time charming Natsuki after these few weeks. _That's _a new record for our Goddess of Persuasion. I hear her nymph-fans are getting all riled up."

Natsuki pondered over Nao's words, wondering if Shizuru was just playing with her, using her powers on Natsuki for the fun of it. She decided not to think about such thoughts further, and went back to polishing her sword.

-IV-

The next day, in Shizuru's apartment, Natsuki surprised her with a sudden announcement. "I'm not mortal, Shizuru." Silence filled the room for a second, before Shizuru reacted. "Ara, Natsuki?" Shizuru's hands stilled from brushing Natsuki's hair. They were preparing to go out for a late lunch, as they often did these days.

"You were curious, when we first met, whether I was mortal or not. I'm not." Natsuki tried to look nonchalant as she said it. She picked up her boots and started wearing them, all ready to leave for lunch.

Shizuru placed a wreath of violets on her own brunette head before following Natsuki out into the plaza. "So… what sort of goddess is Natsuki? Who are your parents really, then?" Shizuru felt joyous that Natsuki finally trusted her enough to tell her, even if it was out of the blue.

"Oh, a goddess of this and that. Nothing very important. My parents are overly-doting ones, and I just thought of getting away to Garderobe for a change. And… I'm glad I met you, Shizuru. Even though I was stand-offish at first, you didn't stop wanting to spend time with me." Natsuki turned around, and smiled at Shizuru, who felt a glorious feeling rush through her as she felt Natsuki's affection for her.

They left the topic at that, and Shizuru slept peacefully that night, no longer worried that Natsuki would get into trouble for her closeness with the Goddess of Persuasion. And perhaps… _perhaps Natsuki told me because she too would like our relationship to grow into something more._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Not much drama in this chapter. Does that mean more drama soon? Anyway, leave a review or a comment, it's encouraging to know if reading this has entertained you a little. It's certainly fun writing this story.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: An early update (middle of the week instead of the weekend). Suprise!_

* * *

_"All through the tangle of that desperate fray stalked slaughter and doom. _

_The incarnate Kydoimos (Battle Chaos) raved through the rolling battle; _

_at her side paced Death the Ruthless, _

_and the fearful Keres (Death Spirits), beside them strode."_

_- Quintus Smyrnaeus, Fall of Troy (4__th__ A.D.)_

-I-

Summer had come early to Garderobe, the Jewel of the East. Spring had passed by quickly. Shizuru and Natsuki were now always seen together, and the residents of Garderobe no longer looked on the two friends curiously. Of course they still _looked_, because the two youths were exceeding lovely to behold. The nymphs and besotted mortals still followed Shizuru around. But with Shizuru no longer flirting with them or entertaining them, and Natsuki glaring at them whenever they got too near, Shizuru's circle of fans now kept a distance from the two companions.

They were contentedly strolling through the gardens at the edge of the city, with the warm summer sun pouring its rays down upon them and little bluebirds chirped little joyous songs in the trees. The sun's rays seemed to envelope Shizuru- she had a soft golden glow about her. Natsuki kept glancing at Shizuru, admiring her beauty. She kept getting distracted by the golden glow, and it was difficult to focus on what Shizuru was saying. But the last few words from Shizuru's mouth caught Natsuki's full attention.

"Pardon? I didn't catch what your last words were, Shizuru." Natsuki muttered sheepishly.

"Ara, Natsuki, you-" Shizuru turned to admonish Natsuki lightly when the words halted. Shizuru's crimson eyes looked at how Natsuki seemed to absorb the sunlight around her, leaving a shimmer of darkness, like a faint wavering shadow at the edges of her lithe body. Shizuru reached out slowly, fingers trying to touch the shadow. The shadows seemed to dart away from her fingers, like little black fishes.

Natsuki peered into Shizuru's eyes, puzzled at Shizuru's uncharacteristic pause in speech. Her friend was normally so eloquent in conversation. "Shizuru? Are you all right? Is the sun too hot? We could rest in the shade…" Hearing the note of concern in Natsuki's speech, Shizuru felt a smile threatening to burst forth uncontrollably on her face. She had been having these odd feelings for the past few months, which tended to intensify whenever Natsuki drew near. Like the soft warm feeling in her heart, or the quickening of her heartbeat when she had thoughts of Natsuki, and the longing that seemed to eat at her when Natsuki was away.

She was lost in the depths of Natsuki's emerald irises when the realisation dawned on her. It hit the brunette like a bolt of lighting from Zeus himself, shaking her from top to toe. For a moment her world seemed to come to a standstill.

_Natsuki… is someone important to me. She is… precious to me. She is… my most precious person._

Shizuru remained quiet as she revelled at her self-realisation. Natsuki gently brought her companion into the shade, seating themselves on the grass. Shizuru tore herself away from her thoughts, not wanting to worry Natsuki with her silence. She continued her conversation with Natsuki. "I was saying- do you know… you share the same name as the _Goddess of Death_ herself? I hear she is beautiful beyond words, but possesses an aura so fearsome and so cold that no gods dare to approach her for her favour."

The dark-haired youth was speechless for a moment, and decided that there was no underlying meaning behind her companion's words. It was another of Shizuru's random thoughts. She coughed to hide her awkwardness. "Perhaps my parents liked the sounds of the name Natsuki. It is not _that _uncommon a name." Natsuki unclasped her cloak and spread it on the yellow-green grass underneath them. The black silk cloak fluttered in the breeze before covering the grass. Shizuru sat down gracefully on it and Natsuki grinned. "Marvellous things, cloaks are. Very versatile."

Shizuru did not stray from her conversation topic. "Uncommon enough. Your parents are certainly… unique to name a child after the Goddess of Death. She is feared by mortal and immortal alike. It is she who gathers the spirits of mortals into Hades and has powers to subdue the strongest Immortals, save the great three- Zeus, Poseidon and her father Hades. Despite her great beauty, all fear to hold her gaze." The brunette spoke of the Goddess of Death in hushed and fearful tones, and Natsuki felt a prick of unease at Shizuru's expressive description, even though she knew Shizuru didn't know _she _was the immortal spoken of. "Why do they fear her so? It is not as if she would misuse her powers!"

Shizuru realised Natsuki was beginning to sound slightly grouchy and hurriedly defended her words. "I hear she is of fearsome temper. Perhaps they are afraid of offending her and facing her wrath. As a goddess yourself, you should know that although immortals may not die, we can be injured and in pain."

"And how about you, Shizuru? Are you afraid of her too? Are you afraid that she will harm you?" Natsuki's fingers gripped the folds of her cloak, and she looked at the trees in the gardens, avoiding Shizuru's expressive crimson eyes. She held her breath unconsciously as she waited for Shizuru's response.

"Ara… I have never met her. But…. Yes. I think I would be. No one is foolish enough to dance with Death. Even if she is as alluring and powerful as rumours say she is. Aphrodite has seen her, once, during a summer feast between the gods and important leaders of men. The Goddess of Love says she is heartbreakingly attractive and many hearts have indeed been broken by her. She is full of untamed strength and power. Who knows what one such as her could do to those that offend her?" Shizuru toyed the bread in her hand, answering Natsuki's question honestly. She sounded so sure about her opinion.

Natsuki felt her heart squeeze painfully and took a sip of wine, trying to hide her disappointment. _So Shizuru is just like the others, blinded by the reputation that precedes me. _For a moment, she forgot that Shizuru did not know her true identity and took Shizuru's words personally. "… Perhaps you should meet her before you agree so quickly with Aphrodite, Shizuru." The dark-haired youth gently poured some more wine for her beloved companion. "You might like her if you spend some time with her." Natsuki mixed the wine with some water from her flask.

Shizuru stubbornly defended her answer, even as she took the offered cup of wine from Natsuki. "Natsuki… in that same feast some fool annoyed her to a great extent and she sent his spirit down to the Underworld. Just like that. A cruel thing to do. The Goddess of Death is merciless."

Natsuki clenched her hands. A feeling she had not felt since she came to Garderobe was bubbling with her, upset at Shizuru's words. She growled, "Listen to yourself, Shizuru! You have not even met her! It is not as thought you _yourself_ are not cruel in your own way. You have toyed with and broken many hearts, far more than Natsuki _Macaria _ever has."

"You say it as thought my main occupation is breaking hearts." Shizuru leaned forward, her eyes narrowed, but a smile plastered on her face. Anyone else wouldn't have sensed the change in Shizuru's mood, but Natsuki could. A tightening of a muscle there, a demeanour that was too calm… Shizuru was also getting angry with Natsuki. The situation was getting unbearably tense.

Shizuru was so close that their noses were brushing one another's. The goddess knew Natsuki disliked her personal space being invaded. Refusing to be cowed by the beauty in front of her, Natsuki retorted angrily, "Isn't it so? You spend your days in Garderobe, with your nymphs, mortals and demi-gods circling you. You amuse yourself with one that catches your eye, and when you're tired of the poor soul you dismiss them. Tell me you don't do this. Tell me this is not cruel. But you condemn the Goddess of Death… when you haven't even met her."

At that, Shizuru bit her lips, realising that the tide of the argument was moving against her. She couldn't say she was innocent of Natsuki's accusations. Indeed, before Natsuki said it in such a scornful tone, she had felt great pride in her powers and the skill in which she used them. "Let us not fight over this, Natsuki."

Natsuki hummed in agreement at Shizuru's plea, and closed her eyes tiredly, realising how close she had been to losing her temper. She was about to apologise for her harsh words when she felt Shizuru's warm breath on her lips. And then Shizuru kissed her, softly on her lips. The dark-haired goddess felt her heart give a merry jump, and her face warming up., before she remembered Shizuru's words in the argument they just had. She sat back hurriedly, a frown on her face.

"Don't, Shizuru." Natsuki felt a stinging in her eyes and she stood up in a rush, afraid that Shizuru would see her emotions. "You're very attractive, and you're important to me, but- just don't, Shizuru."

"But-! I thought… your feelings for me-" Shizuru reached for Natsuki's hand, and pulled herself up. They now stood facing each other, breathing the same air that escaped from their lungs.

"My feelings- what do you mean, Shizuru?" A hoarse, strangled whisper from Natsuki.

Shizuru held Natsuki's face lovingly, her voice a honey-sweet plea. "We have been spending so much time together, and I've seen the way you looked at me, and I-"

Natsuki stepped back and gathered her black cloak from the grass. Her mind was a mess. _Is Shizuru using her powers on me? Was she trying to use her powers on me when she kissed me? Is it some sort of game to charm me? To see if she can seduce me even when I am angry with her? _Natsuki sighed and struggled not to turn around and embrace Shizuru. _She kissed me. She likes me? I like her. I- _Shaking her head, Natsuki clenched her fists. _It might just be a game to her._

Behind her, Shizuru wrung her hands, trying not to envelope Natsuki in an embrace. Moments ago they were in their little world of heartfelt conversations and admiring glances. By Aphrodite! How did this happen? She didn't mean to push her feelings onto Natsuki, she thought the goddess felt the same. _I know you feel the same, Natsuki. I am never wrong with this. But why do you reject my feelings? _Shizuru gazed at her beloved companion, emotions running wild in her heart even though her face was the epitome of calmness.

Natsuki clasped her cloak around her and the darkness seemed to cover her, protecting her. Shizuru drew in a deep breath, and made to speak, but Natsuki embraced her quickly, murmuring, "I'm sorry. I've got to go, Mai's cooking supper for Nao and I and they're probably waiting for me. I'll see you around, okay?"

Without waiting for Shizuru's answer, Natsuki broke into a jog, clearly not wanting Shizuru to follow her.

The brunette sat back down on the grass, and watched the sun go down across the plains. A springtime of love? Shizuru felt her heart sink just like the sun, beyond the horizon. Natsuki was her precious person. Natsuki rejected her feelings. It was really very silly of her to have thought it would be so easy. She realised why mortals always seemed to pour supplications and sacrifices to Aphrodite and to herself. Pleas for help with the people they loved, usually sounding miserable in the process.

If this was love, then it was something so wonderful, yet had such great potential to hurt too. But if this was love, she would choose no other person to fall in love with.

-II-

Natsuki strode into the apartment she shared with Mai and Nao. Her childhood friend was reading an opened scroll, and looked up quickly at the sound of the door slamming, quirking an eyebrow at her irate friend. Natsuki threw herself on the couch opposite Nao's. "She kissed me, Nao! She might even have been using her powers to seduce me! She-"

"Ah, you're back so early? The sun has just set, we didn't think you'd be back for another few hours. Mai's visiting her mother, apparently there has been an overabundance of olives and it's upsetting-" Nao set aside the heavy scroll and grinned at Natsuki.

"Nao, did you hear me! She KISSED me! Like, on the lips!" Natsuki huffed and reached out for her jar of Mayo ambrosia, tearing off the seal that kept it fresh.

"I'm so not suited for this love-advice crap. D'you want to wait for Mai to return and ask her instead?" Nao responded with a yawn. At Natsuki's glare, the daughter of Aphrodite sighed and decided to humour her friend.

"So what's the problem? It's about time, I thought you both were getting it _on _since spring. Why the fuming aura? You know, you're supposed to be on vacation to tame your temper…"

"We haven't, okay! We're not _getting it _on! Do you know what she thinks of the Goddess of Death? She thinks Natsuki _Macaria _is a merciless, cruel, unfeeling goddess who is too fearsome to even consider dancing with. She thinks I am too untameable, and that I send fools who offend me to the Underworld whenever I feel like it! It only happened ONCE!"

"Wait, slow down. Why did she kiss you then? So she dislikes you, but she kissed you anyway? I don't understand the sequence of events, Death Princess." Nao stretched her hands before her, and lay back down on the couch, ready to hear Natsuki out.

"She doesn't know I and Natsuki _Macaria_ are one and the same." Natsuki said it in one breath and scooped a large amount of the whitish ambrosia into her mouth.

Nao felt like smacking her friend. "Oh! So you didn't tell her who you really are and she went on a rant about Natsuki _Macaria,_ scary daughter of Hades? She was just repeating what she'd heard about you- I mean, the Goddess of Death. Which she doesn't know is you, _by the way_. So she didn't mean to attack you, er… whatever. You're being touchy."

"If she can't think of Natsuki _Macaria _in pleasant terms, then will she accept me when she finds out I and Natsuki _Macaria _are one? I shouldn't have bothered…" Natsuki still refused to see Nao's point of view, and was looking at the jar of ambrosia instead, as though it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"That's foolish reasoning. She doesn't know you're the Goddess of Death, Natsuki. And when she knows, then will it matter? Okay, it might, but sometimes you just have to trust in her feelings for you." Nao said it very slowly, hoping that her friend would get it.

Natsuki digested the meaning of Nao's words. "I'm not sure that Shizuru actually has real feelings for me. But whatever. It is not unexpected."

"I say enjoy what time you have when she's still interested in you. And maybe tell her that you're the Goddess of Death?" Nao examined her nails, and tried on the pair of gauntlets her father gifted her recently.

Natsuki looked up from the jar at Nao's suggestion. She shook her head stubbornly. "After hearing all she said, I don't think I want her to know me as the Goddess of Death. I want her to remember me as Natsuki. Not a word, Nao! Sooner or later she'll lose interest in me, and move on. There's no point telling her about me being Natsuki _Macaria_ who she so clearly doesn't wish to meet."

Nao punched the wall, testing out her new gauntlets. They were a good pair. She shrugged. "Okay. So what now?"

"I'll beg her forgiveness, and then I'll kiss her." Natsuki blushed bright red as she said it.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Right. Kiss her and…?"

Natsuki's deep red blush answered Nao's question. Nao laughed and punched her friend, who glared at her in response.

The Goddess of Death got up from the couch and smoothed her cloak. "I've got a restaurant to see. Thanks, Nao. I'd rather be happy, for my remaining time in Garderobe, with Shizuru, than anything else. I suppose my emotions over Shizuru's thoughts about the Goddess of Death got all mixed up with how I felt about her…"

Nao feigned a yawn, and stretched on the couch. "At your service, Dark Lady."

She dodged the jar Natsuki threw at her, and laughed.

-III-

When she woke up, late the next morning, Shizuru remembered the events of the previous day, and felt dampness on her cheeks. She frowned. It was unbecoming. She was the Goddess of Charm. She was never refused. She was Seduction, she was Persuasion. But despite it all, she felt a mixture of frustration and sorrow. _I thought that Natsuki returned my affections. I have never been wrong before. Perhaps I was too hasty. Perhaps I should have used my powers too smoothen things out…_

But Shizuru batted that thought away almost immediately. _No… I would never betray her like that. I will get her to trust me.. and then maybe, she will come to love me too. And when she does, I will be someone worthy of her affections. I'll show her that I'm not the cruel lover she thinks I am.. I'll explain…_

She felt despair at that thought. How was she to explain? How could she prove to Natsuki that she saw Natsuki differently, that Natsuki wasn't just another plaything, another lover to her? Her past record proved otherwise. Shizuru sighed despondently. She slept fitfully that night, lips upturned unhappily.

A soft knock on the door. Shizuru did not bother looking up. There was no one she care to see, not even Aphrodite. She only wanted Natsuki. But Natsuki didn't want her. Shizuru burrowed her face in her soft pillow.

Footsteps near her, and a low voice said, "Hey."

Her heart started beating, thumping, and she felt slightly dizzy. Shizuru opened her eyes and turned to her visitor. Was she hallucinating a Natsuki? But where were her manners? She sat up gracefully, and addressed her visitor politely, her voice not betraying the emotions she felt. It was as calm as a lake. "Natsuki."

Natsuki sat down on the bed, toying with the covers of Shizuru's bed. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran off like that. It's just.. you took me by surprise, that's all. And we were arguing just before that, so-"

"I'm sorry if I offended you. Maybe you're right, I should get to know the Goddess of Death before I say such things." Shizuru embraced Natsuki from behind, resting her chin on Natsuki's firm shoulder.

"It- it doesn't matter. I should have handled it better. You don't have to make yourself like her for my sake. Hades, I'm sorry. It's my temper… I've got places Persephone's Panacea- remember that place? Would you like to have lunch with me? Let me make it up to you."

"Persephone's Panacea? Oh, Natsuki! That is marvellous! How did you get places at such short notice?" Shizuru got up from her bed, kissed Natsuki quickly on the cheek. Natsuki blushed and Shizuru felt her heart melting at Natsuki's adorable face.

"Then you'll come?" Natsuki grinned, and drew Shizuru close to her.

"Of course, Natsuki!" Natsuki grinned wider.

-IV-

It was late in the evening when the two returned to Shizuru's apartments. They were in a happy, light-hearted mood. Natsuki stood at Shizuru's door, her eyes shining brightly. "So, you'll forgive me, Shizuru?"

Shizuru held Natsuki hands, and brought it up to her lips. "I already have, Natsuki. I could never stay angry with you for long, especially not when I was the one who caused the hurt. But… I am not sorry I kissed you. I won't do it again, if that's what you want- but I must be honest and tell you that although it might have been the wrong moment to kiss you… I-"

Natsuki drew Shizuru's hands away and held it tightly and she silenced Shizuru's rambling with a fierce kiss. The brunette goddess held her breath, and closed her eyes, breathing in her companion's fresh, clean scent. It reminded one of a pleasant field of springtime flowers, with an enticing darkness beneath it all. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Natsuki and deepened the kiss. The taste of Natsuki was better than what she thought it could be. The feel of Natsuki's tongue dancing with hers created a warm glow within Shizuru. Kissing Natsuki was so different from kissing her previous lovers. And now, instead of feeling Natsuki's shimmer of darkness keeping her apart from Shizuru, the brunette goddess felt the darkness envelope her in a tender, protective embrace as well. She felt tears forming in her eyes, so happy was she at the turn of events. The two lover continued to embrace and Shizuru finally let go of Natsuki. "Do- will you stay the night, Natsuki?"

That night, Shizuru arrayed herself in a beautiful silk robe, and joined her waiting lover on the bed. Natsuki smiled as she beheld the beautiful goddess. She felt her heart doing little somersaults as Shizuru began kissing her, raining kisses down on her. They undressed one other, slowly and Shizuru pulled Natsuki back down on the bed, her hands running through Natsuki's dark blue hair, and caressing Natsuki lovingly.

Natsuki returned Shizuru's attentions and that night, they made love, first slow and gentle, then fast and burning with passion. It was late in the night, after Shizuru had fallen asleep in Natsuki's arms that Natsuki began to reflect on what they now were. Lovers.

Shizuru was lovely to behold, her conversations full of wit and charm, and when in her presence, Natsuki felt like she was the only one in Shizuru's crimson eyes. At that moment, Natsuki resolved not to care whether Shizuru was using her powers on her or not. Or whether Shizuru would still like her when she knew who she really was. She felt like a moth drawn towards a flame. She no longer wished to struggle against the unyielding pull of Shizuru on her. It was difficult swimming against the tide, and Natsuki didn't want to anymore.

She only wished that it would last forever. Natsuki knew that this wish of hers was unlikely to come true, because Shizuru never loved the same person for long, or even loved at all. Shizuru loved creating the illusions of love. The Goddess Peitho, who had said numerous time that love was an ingenious play of charm, speech and seduction.

Natsuki felt her heart give a painful jolt when she realised that Shizuru never even mentioned _love_ at all the entire time they were together. She did say she wanted to kiss Natsuki… but it would be foolish to think that meant love. Natsuki sighed. One couldn't help these feelings, and she knew that whatever Shizuru felt, what she herself felt was real, was precious. Her heart yearned for Shizuru, and holding Shizuru in her arms made her feel whole and content. She didn't know whether to feel miserable or happy... it was what it was. She loved Shizuru.

An owl hooted despondently in the night, right outside Shizuru's bedroom window, as though empathising with Natsuki's feelings. "I want to create the most precious memories of my time in Garderobe with you, Shizuru." Murmured Natsuki, before she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: Took this pair the entire spring and some of summer to get it on, yeah? Haha. Leave a review if you want to! _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Early suprise? Okay not really I guess. I posted the last chapter around the same time last week too. Haha. Enjoy reading! _

_Someone was curious about Nao. Nao spends most of her time with Ares, in her father's realm of War rather than with Aphrodite. Shizuru's never met her although Nao speaks to her mother on other occasions often enough to know who are her mother's assistants. Aphrodite certainly knows Natsuki but doesn't talk about her to Shizuru except that about that 'once' when Natsuki lost her temper. _

* * *

The Goddess of Death entered her apartment, whistling. A pleasant afternoon with Shizuru placed her in very happy spirits. Shizuru talked a little about her own family, and Natsuki learnt that they weren't most attentive of parents. Shizuru was left to her own devices and hardly saw them. They didn't even know where she was! Natsuki marvelled. Shizuru had just up and left for Aphrodite's service when it captured her attention.

Natsuki couldn't imagine her overly doting parents letting her free rein. Once she was full grown, her father gave her the sceptre of Death and her signet ring, beaming proudly as he did. Off to the world above she went, gathering the spirits of the undead. There wasn't even a thought about her refusing, despite her rebellious nature. Shizuru was from a totally different world. _No kidding. She's never been to the Underworld, after all. _Natsuki unclasped her cloak and took off her black boots, before something teal-coloured swung at her. She dodged it in time.

"By Hades! What are you doing in my apartment?" Natsuki growled, batting away the surprise visitor's second attack. She squinted, and then realised who it was. Scrunched up face, weirdly cut hair, a off-putting insane glint… "Nymph Tomoe. What brings you here? Well, I don't care, actually. Get out."

Tomoe merely laughed maniacally. "Foolish Kruger. I am Tomoe. The nymph of the Grey River, the rushing torrent that circles Garderobe. You will drown in my waters. Your bones will sink to the dark depths of my flowing waters, unfound, unburied. You will sink and your spirit will wait on the shores of River Styx, with not a single _obol_ to pay Charon, the Ferrier of Souls. Your spirit will wander for a hundred years!"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, wishing very much to punch Tomoe and send the crazed nymph to the Underworld instead. _Restrain, Natsuki, restrain! What will Father say if I lose my temper this way again? There will be endless nagging and Mai will drag me for some counselling with Athena and… _Natsuki took in a deep breath and said the next few words slowly and evenly. "Get the hell out of here before I lose my temper."

"On the contrary, Kruger. I will make you pay for the times you've taken Shizuru away from me!" Tomoe gestured wildly and made to drag Natsuki by her hair out the door. She reached from the dark-haired goddess, before her hand was slapped away.

"Are you for serious?" Natsuki took a step back.

"I am skilled in the arts of torture, Natsuki Kruger. Then I will drown you. You will be in Hades by sundown. You will never see the light of day again, fated to prowl the dim shores, a helpless wandering spirit.." Tomoe snarled, like a soaked wild cat and charged at Natsuki, who sidestepped her blow. The momentum propelled the nymph into the wall, creating a hole. The teal-haired woman turned around and narrowed her eyes at her target. "I invoke the Goddess of Revenge! Hear my cry, and my supplication! Assist me in my revenge against this worm, who has taken away my Goddess Shizuru from me! I bring to you a sacrifice of blood!" Tomoe clapped her palms loudly, and then drawing a sharp blade, cut her palm, dripping the blood on the ground. "My blkood I give as payment! Hear me, mighty Goddess Adrestia! Come to my aid! Avenge the wrong done to me!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. There was now a very bloody floor, a hole in the wall and goodness knows what else Tomoe would do. Huffing, she decided to sit on the couch. Tomoe wasn't going to leave and she wasn't going to attack Tomoe. _It's beneath me. This nymph is utterly ridiculous. _A sharp crack of a whip, and the room filled with red haze. Out of it stepped Nao, clad in a dark red robe and gauntlets gleaming on her hands. Natsuki leaned back into the couch. She thought she would never welcome the sight of Nao as much as now.

"Goddess Adrestia! Oh, Goddess of Revenge! You have heard my cry!" Tomoe exclaimed gleefully. "Get rid of this foul woman! We shall drown her in my river!" Tomoe banged the table and kicked the surrounding furniture, shattering them in pieces. Natsuki bit her lip. _Mai's not going to be happy that her mother's furniture got wrecked!_

Nao looked at Tomoe, puzzled. "Oh! Right. Well, not really. I was just returning to my home…." Nao took in the damaged surroundings, lips quirked. "… which you seemed to have wrecked. Natsuki, what's going on?"

Tomoe stood in the hallway, stunned by Nao's words. She looked from Nao to Natsuki, growing angrier by the second. Leaping at Natsuki, who was lost in thought assessing the damage, she seized the pale neck of the goddess. Natsuki grunted, surprised at the nymph's grip. "Yeargh! By Hades, you're crazy! Let go! It's really for your own good." Natsuki hung in the air, with Tomoe's hands around her throat.

Tomoe laughed bitterly. "You invoke Hades? Will the Dark King of the Underworld come to your aid? Foolishness. You may be some minor goddess, but his ears do not listen to pleas from such as you, scum."

Natsuki decided that Tomoe was really not worth arguing against. She frowned at Nao, trying to catch her attention. "Nao, don't just stand there! Kick her out! You're not on Mai's 'counselling' list! You'll get away without any nagging!"

Nao only grinned, lazily shining her already gleaming gauntlets with her cloak. At Natsuki's second "Nao!", she finally stopped. "Oh, all right. I invoke Hades, come to our aid. Natsuki's getting herself into trouble, again. We might have another Takeda. Oh great, fearsome Hades, hear our cry." She pounded the floor once. The floor cracked.

"Not_ that_ hard Nao! Now the floor's cracked! This whole apartment's going to need major repair work!" Natsuki felt Tomoe's grip tighten around her neck. The nymph started dragging the youth out the door, fully expecting the invocation to Hades to fail. No one could summon the God of the Underworld just like that. No sacrifices, not even a proper invocation with the proper words! She laughed maniacally but barely had a foot out the door when a cold, dark mist filled the room. Small glowing lights danced savagely around her, and she turned around to see if it was Natsuki's friend who was the cause. What met her gaze was a dark-robed figure, arms crossed, glaring at her.

Tomoe laughed. "Am I to believe you're Hades?"

Nao stifled a laugh. Only a self-absorbed fool could not feel the power and fearsome dread that Hades filled the room with. His roar shook Tomoe to the core. "Drop her! And Natsuki, when I said not to lose your temper and harm people, it certainly didn't mean being a complete doozer."

Tomoe dropped Natsuki immediately. She finally realised that this really was Hades. Tendrils of fear were wrapping themselves around her heart and she felt very small all of a sudden. "Lord Hades. Forgive me."

Hades wasn't paying attention to her, however. His attention was on Natsuki. "Perhaps this vacation has completely dimmed your senses? Your mother is coming through shortly. She got all worried, thinking that you were in some grave danger, but no… this is just some nymph!"

"I wasn't sure if I would get reprimanded for fighting back, Father. And I wasn't in any danger, I just wanted Nao to do something. I didn't expect her to invoke you!" Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms. Father and daughter glared at one another, each unwilling to yield.

A burst of light and the smell of spring. Persephone stepped into the room, looking around worriedly. "Natsuki! Nao called, and she said you were in trouble! But clearly, you…. What happened to this room! Natsuki!" Natsuki bit down a groan. She turned and seized Tomoe roughly. "She barged in, okay! She wanted to drown me and make my spirit wander the shores of the Underworld."

"Is that what you wanted? It's clear you are definitely able to subdue her with barely a glance! Oh Natsuki, did you just want a longer vacation? You could have just asked." Persephone whispered gently, patting Natsuki on her arm.

"I thought you guys would be really disappointed if I used my powers against a mere nymph. My vacation has been great before this, thank you very much. I'm not asking for a longer one." Natsuki replied stubbornly.

Hades turned his dark gaze on Tomoe, who shuddered. She made to run, but was suddenly frozen in her tracks. "I do not take attacks, no matter how feeble and ineffective, against my daughter lightly. You're going to see one of the judges in the Underworld and we'll decide what to do with you there. Off with you!" Hades smiled slyly.

Tomoe disappeared with an anguished scream into a swirl of mists, as though caught in an invisible whirlpool.

-II—

Meanwhile, in an apartment not too far away, Shizuru was joyously flitting about her room, trying on various robes. Her servant girl stood to the side, waiting to help her mistress once she chose her robes. Chie was sitting lazily on the windowsill. Some neighbours were fighting nearby. She heard some yelling going on. Turning her attentions away from that unpleasant shriek, she looked Shizuru up and down. "Why are you all dressed up for, Shizuru?"

"Natsuki and I are going for dinner at the Garden of Maidens tonight! And she said she had something she wanted to tell me." Shizuru looked so happy and so excited. Chie couldn't help but comment. "Oh? Natsuki's captured your attentions for a very long time now, relatively speaking. You met in spring, and now it's nearly the middle of summer, and you're still with her!"

Shizuru laughed happily. "I've never been so taken with someone, Chie! I… I think this is something real and lasting. I really want whatever I have with Natsuki to work out."

"You love her? Have you told her?"

"I will tell her, someday. I do not think she expects me to say it to her. She's never asked. But I love her. She is most precious to me and I want to be with no other. She is… she makes me a better person. I want to be a better person, for her."

Chie smiled. Her friend had changed from the careless goddess she was at the beginning of the year. Perhaps loving someone changed a person. Perhaps this time no one's heart would get broken. "Does she return your affections?"

Shizuru paused at the door. Biting her lips, she looked at Chie uncertainly. "Maybe? I'm- I'm not sure. I know I am important to her."

"Why not ask her? Or, why not tell her? If she feels the same, then you will be certain. Your uncertainty doesn't suit you, Shizuru. Aren't you a companion to the Goddess of Love herself?" Shizuru remained silent and Chie stood up quietly, donning her winged sandals, making to leave. _Perhaps I went too far._

Shizuru finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "Remember the catch-phrase of the play last night? By the travelling troupe Lip Service? ...'saying I love you is like shooting an arrow. If you draw first, you better not miss'. I don't want to hurry her into things. And I feel… she does not trust me fully, not yet. I want her to believe me when I tell her I love her. I fear… that my past stains any professions of love I can tell her." Her crimson eyes dimmed as she looked at Chie, daring her friend to contradict the honest truth.

"Oh, Shizuru. Don't… don't look so down. Natsuki _will _come to trust you. Already you are lovers. Her friend Nao let slip that Natsuki has never opened herself up to anyone so quickly before. So, Shizuru, you are already special to her. Come on, give me a smile."

Shizuru forced a smile. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Chie. Thank you."

"I'll see you at Haruka's banquet in a fortnight's? Bring Natsuki along! It's time you introduced her to Haruka! The blond woman has been asking questions, so please, satisfy her curiosity."

The brunette goddess nodded, and saw her friend out of her apartments.

-III-

Natsuki's apartment was now deathly quiet. With Tomoe now banished, Hades turned to his daughter, frowning. "I thought we advised you to remain disguised as mortals! So as to not attract the attentions of the gods and goddesses in Garderobe! And nymphs, satyrs and any other creatures! This was meant to be a relaxing vacation for you, remember?"

Natsuki threw her hands up in the air. "Tomoe happens to be a demented, jealous nymph. One of Shizuru's rabid followers. She wanted to harm me not because I am a goddess, but because her goddess and I are lovers."

A silence fell in the room. Nao crept away. Natsuki saw her leave and scowled. _Typical Nao. Leaving before she got roped into what was turning into a heated conversation._ Hades growled, "Lovers? Can this lover of yours not control the insipid impulses of her fangirls? I doubt she is worthy of your attentions if she can't even instruct this Tomoe to not harm her lovers. Right before you left Hades you said you wouldn't fall in love. Maybe you should have stuck to your word." He looked at Natsuki inquiringly, waiting to hear her defense.

"Well, I was wrong. Okay? And you were telling me not to fall in love with a mortal. Shizuru's not mortal." Both father and daughter were having identical glares on their faces.

Hades did not blink as he asked, "Who is this Shizuru? The only immortal Shizuru I know of is Shizuru _Peitho._ One of Aphrodite's most loyal companions?"

Natsuki nodded. She had a feeling this conversation was going south very quickly.

"Of all gods and goddesses, Natsuki! The gods and goddesses of Love's realm are not suitable lovers, Natsuki. They are known for being callous, cruel lovers once they are bored with their playthings. Is Shizuru any different? I thought you were wiser than this!" Hades looked to his wife, wanting her to say something. Put some sense into their daughter.

Natsuki paced the room, and found that she couldn't deny her father's words outrightly. "Look- I know, all right! It's very probable that this will all end by the time winter begins! Just- let me have this moment in time with her, Father. She means me no real harm. Sometimes, when she looks at me, I think that maybe she does love me."

"Winter? How long has this been going on? Don't be foolish, Natsuki. Do you want to be a laughing-stock in Aphrodite's realm? Once they know that one of them has snared the Goddess of Death herself, you, my dear daughter, will be nothing more to her than a notch on her bedpost. I'm saying, and heed my advice, Natsuki- she is not worthy of your affections."

"She is precious to me Father. I will remain as long as she will have me." Natsuki replied softly, her heart sinking. She didn't think her parents would react _this _badly.

Hades hit the wall angrily. "Listen to yourself! Have you forgotten that who you are? You're not some pandering fool, in love's thrall! As the Goddess of Death, as my daughter, you're stronger than this magic they use."

Natsuki cringed. _Talk about anger issues. Probably hereditary. _"Father, if I am so strong then perhaps she is not using her magic on me. She would have realised they don't work."

Persephone broke in gently. "Natsuki, using magic to charm, persuade and seduce is as natural as breathing to her, if she's the Goddess Peitho. Surely you want a relationship built out of more that sweet nothings."

"You are being judgmental, Mother! We- we're more than that!" Natsuki sat down on the couch heavily. "Believe me, please."

Persephone hugged Natsuki lovingly, trying to convey that they were just worried for their precious daughter. "Natsuki, give us your word that you do not do anything foolish beyond what you have already done. Do not make any promises or swear anything with this Goddess. Perhaps she means everything she says with you, but you have to be careful. Your father and I want the best for you, that is all. We want you to be safe." Hades continued the onslaught of words. Her parents were really a team when they agreed on something. "Clearly the events today show that Shizuru _Peitho_ can't even keep her besotted nymphs away from trying to harm you, who she claims is precious to her. Perhaps her interest in you is fading? No matter. Keep your heart safe, Natsuki, that is all we ask. Many gods have made promises to Aphrodite and her goddesses, and regret it sorely after they've come to their senses."

A quick peck on her mother's cheek and then Natsuki withdrew. "I'll be careful, I promise!"

"When I suggested a vacation, I didn't mean getting yourself involved with Seduction Incarnate! No matter. We'll give you a month for you to continue this _foolishness_ with your lover. You will return at summer's end!" His words started out calm but ended in a roar. Her father wasn't pleased a jot by Natsuki's association with Shizuru. Natsuki realised that she had no room to negotiate. A month was better than nothing.

She acquiesced. "All right, Father. I will return at the end of summer. In return, promise me that you won't send any of our Underworld underlings to try and disturb my remaining time with Shizuru."

"Agreed. See you soon, Natsuki." All of the room's light was sucked into a small bright sphere, leaving the entire room in the darkness. A loud thundering roar, and suddenly light filled the room again. Her parents had returned to the Underworld.

Natsuki sat on the floor, looking at the damaged room. _By Hades. _She felt like screaming. If not for that blasted nymph her parents wouldn't have come. They wouldn't have found out about Shizuru. A month wasn't very long at all. She rested her head on her drawn-up knees, a frown marring her pale face, eyes screwed shut, hot tears gathering in her eyes. _I'll just have to make the best of it. _She was going to tell Shizuru about her origins later at dinner… but with her leaving in a month, Natsuki decided to forgo her plans. _I might as well ensure my last month here in Garderobe… with Shizuru isn't darkened by Death's shadow. For if she hears the truth and decides to end our time together tonight… I don't think I can bear it. Give me another month, Hades. Father. Keep your promise._

Natsuki got up, and readied herself to meet Shizuru for dinner.

-IV-

It was the middle of the night. Natsuki and Shizuru lay tangled together on Shizuru's white linen sheets, covered in a sheen of sweat. Moonlight bathed Natsuki's pale skin in an unearthly glow, and Shizuru kissed it adoringly. "Natsuki?"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki looked at Shizuru, a slight blush on her cheeks. She caressed Shizuru's face gently, drawing her lover in for a kiss.

"Natsuki, you said you wanted to tell me something tonight." Shizuru rolled herself on top of Natsuki, losing herself in the depths of Natsuki's emerald eyes.

Natsuki gazed at Shizuru, unsure of whether to let Shizuru know her origins… and possibly spoil this peaceful moment they were sharing. Thoughts flitted across her mind. _Oh yeah, I'm the Goddess of Death you're so fearful and think so lowly of. Okay can we kiss now? _After a moment, she replied, "Oh, I wanted to ask, if…" She trailed off, thinking frantically for something to say. "If.. you would like to have this as a gift." _Argh! I have nothing on! That was stupid! I have nothing to present as a gift! Argh! _

Shizuru rolled off Natsuki, sitting up puzzled. "Ara… perhaps Natsuki forgot to bring her gift? What do you mean by '_this'_, Natsuki?"

Natsuki sat up hurriedly, rubbing her hands together nervously. _Ah! _The cold metal of her signet ring reminded her that she _did_ have something on. _Okay, my ring. I can always… ask Father for another one? I wonder what this ring does anyway. Hopefully it's just a symbol of our power as Gods of the Underworld... and doesn't do anything strange. _Taking a deep breath, she took her ring off her finger, and took Shizuru's left hand gently.

Shizuru took in a deep breath. She beheld the ring Natsuki was holding closely to her hand. Natsuki looked at Shizuru, grinning. "Do you like it?"

"Ara… Natsuki is… I'm afraid if Natsuki is proposing to me, Natsuki has to ask for my father's permission first, and I would like to meet Natsuki's parents too…" Shizuru ventured, finally. Her tone was light, and teasing.

Natsuki released Shizuru's hand in surprise, and she missed Shizuru's hurt look as she looked away embarassed, a torrent of words pouring out of her mouth. "Oh! No! I mean, no, that wasn't what I was thinking! Not that you would _want_ to, anyway, I know. So, don't worry! I wasn't thinking of proposing to you!"

Shizuru felt a sharp pain in her chest as she heard Natsuki's words. Pulling her emotions together, she smiled weakly at Natsuki. _So I was mistaken. Foolish. I'm being foolish. Of course it wasn't a proposal. _She felt thankful that it was her usual teasing self that emerged even as her mind was reeling in surprise over Natsuki's gift. What if she had replied Natsuki seriously? Then it might have gone wrong, all so quickly. Shizuru sighed. Her lover quickly added, "I just thought, maybe you would like a gift from me. Er, a personal gift. And what can be more personal than my own signet ring, right?" She reached for Shizuru's hand, and Shizuru let her. She felt too emotional, and tried not to cry. She could feel the telltale pricks and if she didn't turn the tide of her thoughts she would be crying soon enough.

"Of course, Natsuki. Thank you. It is a lovely gift, I will treasure it." Words spoken softly, so as to not betray the shakiness she felt inside. Was she being speared by some cruel beast? She was feeling some sort of deep aching pain inside. By Aphrodite! She didn't want Natsuki to see her face, she knew that if Natsuki did, then Natsuki would surely know. _She will surely know that I took her proposal seriously, before she corrected my misunderstanding. She will feel horrible… _Shizuru quickly reached out, and drew Natsuki into a tight hug, kissing her lover deeply.

With a relieved laugh, Natsuki placed her signet ring in Shizuru's palm. The brunette goddess held it up in the moonlight, admiring it. It was made of some sort of metal Shizuru was not familiar with, with intricate engravings. Natsuki's own crest carved expertly onto the black gem that was the seal. Shizuru did not recognise the crest, but realised that with so many immortals around, she couldn't know Natsuki's. Feeling herself more in control of her previously overwhelming emotions, Shizuru put on her gift. It magically resized and was a perfect fit on her left ring finger. The brunette goddess smiled happily and held her hand out to Natsuki cheekily. "Ara, it fits perfectly, Natsuki. Isn't it lovely?"

Natsuki sputtered as she realised her ring was now on Shizuru's _ring _finger. "Shizuru! It's- not meant to be worn on your _ring _finger! What will others think?"

"Ara… I belong to Natsuki, do I not? Is Natsuki ashamed to have me as her lover?" Shizuru teased, feeling more of her usual self again. "But if Natsuki insists, I will wear it on the appropriate finger…" She lay down on the bed, smiling at Natsuki.

"I- oh, by Hades. Wear it on whichever finger you like. Don't blame me if the people of Garderobe start rumours about you getting married." Natsuki ran her hands up Shizuru's right thigh, before leaning down for a kiss.

Shizuru continued smiling happily, and pulled Natsuki down into her arms. _Even if it's not a proposal… it is still something precious from you, Natsuki. And I will treasure it with all I have._

* * *

_A/N: Ooh, ring. Haha. Review if you've been entertained reading this!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: In case anyone's confused, it's been two weeks since the events of last chapter. I was thinking of writing about Haruka's party, but it wasn't going to add much to the story, so maybe I'll write that bit after everything over, or something._

* * *

**-I-**

It was midday, and the entire apartment was quiet. It had been quiet ever since Mai and Nao left for their own realms. After the debacle with Tomoe and Hades, Nao decided to wash her hands clean of the happenings in Garderobe and trooped back to her realm of War. Mai was called back to her duties- she had to see to an overabundance of olives in the far South. Natsuki might have minded, but with Shizuru around, she didn't give their absence much thought.

The Goddess of Blissful Death was reclining on the couch in her bedroom, reading an update on the events in the Underworld. She still received weekly missives from Hades, despite her vacation. She sighed. Her time in Garderobe was ending. Another two weeks and it would all be over. Her heart sank at that thought, and she angrily threw the missive against the opposite wall.

She didn't want to leave. Not when everything was going so fine. Shizuru introduced her friends to Natsuki and it seemed like they liked her well enough. Her lips curled into a smile as she remembered the dinner at Haruka's last night. Shizuru's friend, and self-proclaimed rival (on Goddess Haruka's part) threw a stupendous banquet for a small group of them. Haruka, Yukino, Shizuru and herself spent the night drinking the best wine and supping on the best victuals Garderobe had to offer. Natsuki figured the banquet Haruka threw was just as good as the one Mai threw as their housewarming party. She stretched and got up to retrieve the abused scroll when a sharp crack- like that of a horse whip, sounded. All light was sucked out of the room and a bell rang- G sharp, clear and resounding. Natsuki looked around, hand reaching out for her sword lying underneath some pillows on the couch. She knew exactly who it was that was visiting. _Time to look properly dark and regal._

Natsuki's right hand rested carelessly on the pommel of her sword, and her cloak shrouded her in black of the darkest night, with faint mists surrounding her feet. She waited for the messenger to show herself.

"My Lady. I come into your glorious and fearsome presence bringing word from Hades." A small figure, cloaked in midnight blue knelt before Natsuki, waiting for her permission to continue.

"Rise and speak, Erstin." Natsuki's reply was swift and curt.

The young girl stood and took out a sealed scroll from her messenger bag. Natsuki took it, raising her eyebrow. So far, for the past two weeks, her father had kept to his promise. They did not encounter any demons from the Underworld, disturbing their time together. She was surprised that her father did not come in person to speak to her about the matter at hand, as he was wont to do. Perhaps he was still upset with her. _By Hades, he's good at remembering upsets. But so am I, I suppose._

The messenger cleared her throat and said carefully, afraid of saying a word out of place. "Our dark infernal Lord requests that you read the contents of this scroll immediately. He expects an immediate reply."

Natsuki grunted, and broke the seal, unrolling the scroll. She read through the contents quickly and growled softly. Near her, young Erstin the Messenger cringed and took a small step back.

"Tell my Father that I will return, in two weeks. Not in the three days he demands here. He must keep his promise to me. Tell him, Reito can take his vacation at the start of autumn, and surely he cannot be overburdened- most of the time he sends his underlings to do his work anyway!" Natsuki glared at Erstin, who tried very hard not to gulp.

"My Dark Lady, Lord Reito Thanatos is currently recovering from his capture by some magicians hoping to strike a bargain with Death. His freedom in exchange for immortality. Lord Hades is of opinion that Lord Thanatos deserves a vacation after that strain." Erstin explained softly, hands open in supplication.

"Reito got himself _captured_? How so? That is utterly ridiculous! I presume he did not agree to their bargain?" Natsuki frowned, and burnt the scroll up in a blaze of blue flames.

"Most definitely not. He managed to escape, but doing so drained him of his strength temporarily. They used an arcane method, and he had no choice but to obey the rules of the spells they cast.."

"Reito had **no **_**choice? **_Ancient rules may not be disobeyed, but escaping their prison should be laughably easy. Few things can bind Death. Tell my father I refuse to return until my remaining two weeks have ended." _Sorry, Reito. I know that Erstin's telling the truth and you are drained of your powers, but please hold on for another two weeks. After all, that's all the time I have left with Shizuru._

"My Lady, the healers say that he should take a vacation. Lord Reito Thanatos was exhausted from breaking out of their prison. The spells they used were of an ancient and powerful sort. Much power was required in breaking them." Erstin looked like she was about to cry, either out for fear of Natsuki's wrath or sadness for Reito Thanatos. Natsuki suspected it was the former, and couldn't bear the sight of the messenger looking so upset. Usually, she wouldn't have cared, but after spending time with Shizuru she wanted to be a _nicer_ person. The reputation of Natsuki _Macaria_, Goddess of Blissful Death needed some improving.

"Do not cry, Erstin! Just return to Hades and tell my Father what I have said. Surely Reito can bear another two weeks of duties. I promise to return then." Natsuki tried smiling, but Erstin burst into tears instead.

The dark-haired goddess was mystified. "Erstin, dry your tears! You may leave."

Erstin gulped and hurriedly dried her tears with her cloak. "I obey, My Lady." With a softer sounding crack, the messenger disappeared, this time not taking any of the light of the room with her.

Unable to refocus her attentions on the previous missive she was reading, the Goddess of Death got up and paced the room. The message shook her up, reminding her that her time here was running out swifly. She had to tell Shizuru the truth now. There was no holding back anymore. She had to give Shizuru a chance to know who she really was.

And perhaps, _perhaps_, still be willing to continue their relationship. Perhaps it would not end the moment she left. Perhaps Shizuru truly loved her.

Natsuki hated the way her mind kept hoping that Shizuru's love was real. It made her feel a happy tingly warmth all over, putting a smile on her face, but the very next moment doubts would envelope her and she would felt cold all over. She loved yet hated the way Shizuru had such influence on her emotions and her thoughts. A part of her believed that no matter how far apart she was from Shizuru she would never really escape the memories of Shizuru's voice, Shizuru's touch, Shizuru's scent. The cheerful laughter of her goddess, the low, sexy whispers of Shizuru in the night _and_ day. Natsuki sat down on a chair, her head bowed low, hands resting on knees, thinking.

Hours later, it was nearly sunset. Natsuki stood up, hands clenched. "I'll tell Shizuru the truth. I'll tell her who I am and why I have to leave. I'll ask her to not end our relationship. I'll plead with her to give us a chance." Her soft, broken whisper filled the silent room.

"And_ if_ she'll have me, then we will work something out. She won't have to join me in the Underworld if she doesn't want to. We can even pretend that I am just Natsuki Kruger if she hates the thought of me being the Goddess of Death. Her life here wouldn't have to change."

Natsuki opened her wardrobe, looking for a suitable tunic to change into. They were going out again for dinner tonight, the same place that they had their first proper "date"- Persephone's Panacea. Natsuki supposed it was somehow poetic that if this was going to be their "last" date it would be at the same place. She tried not to dwell too much on the possibility that Shizuru might decide to end their relationship when she knew the truth.

The voice of Shizuru rose unbidden from the depths of her doubts. _"Ara, ara, Natsuki! How could you imagine that __**my**__ affections for you were real! You are too much of a trouble Natsuki. You're just my __**plaything**__ and playthings shouldn't have __**trouble**__ attached to their name!" _Shizuru's cruel laugh filled her mind.

Natsuki shook her head, breathing in deeply. _Shizuru has never said that. She has said that to others, but she wouldn't say that to me… What we have… is real. I must trust in Shizuru._

With that thought in mind, Natsuki left for Shizuru's apartments.

**-II-**

In Shizuru's apartments, Aphrodite was paying Shizuru a surprise visit. The Goddess of Persuasion was trying her best to hide her annoyance with a smile. _Natsuki's going to come any moment and I want to spend my time with my Natsuki! Natsuki hates being kept waiting! Go away, Aphrodite!_

Sighing inwardly, Shizuru composed herself and poured some exotic tea for Aphrodite and herself. "What brings you here, Aphrodite?"

"As charming as ever, Shizuru. But I must say you appear more radiant than usual. I hear you have been spending much time with a certain Natsuki Kruger. Rumours say she is mortal, or some minor goddess." Aphrodite leaned forward, eager to hear about her companion's latest paramour.

"Ara… yes, I have. Natsuki is intriguing. My powers do not work as well on her as they should, when I try. She does not fall to them as others have." Shizuru laughed contentedly as she spoke, eyes twinkling. Natsuki was her favourite conversation topic, but the only person she could really talk to about Natsuki was Chie. Haruka was simply uninterested, telling her that she switched lovers so often it wasn't worth it to spend time listening to her. Even if she insisted it was different this time.

Unknown to the occupants of the room, Natsuki was at Shizuru's front door. After being welcomed in and informed that Shizuru was entertaining a guest in another room, she walked softly to the directed room. Natsuki paused before pushing the slightly ajar door further. She didn't know if Shizuru would like being disturbed while entertaining guests. Choosing to wait for a pause in conversation so she could enter politely, Natsuki stood outside the door.

Aphrodite was getting more fascinated with Shizuru's Natsuki. The Goddess of Love sipped her rose tea and asked, "Odd that she shares the same name as the Goddess of Death herself, don't you think?"

Natsuki tensed behind the door. She had wanted to tell Shizuru of her true identity, so that Shizuru wouldn't hear it from someone else! Damn Aphrodite! Was she going to spoil it all? Didn't Nao tell her mother not to visit Garderobe while they were there? Damnation! By Hades!

As for Shizuru, she was unaware of the presence of her lover. She cheekily replied, "Then I can better prepare myself for when I meet the actual Goddess of Death!" Shizuru laughed lightly.

Aphrodite joined her amusement. "Yes, you need not worry when you gasp out 'Natsuki, Natsuki!' in the throes of passion if they both share the same name. The Goddess of Death is exceedingly beautiful, and no one has managed to charm her."

"Not even you, Aphrodite? Your collection of past-lovers and playthings lacks a crown jewel? If the Goddess of Love herself cannot succeed, then we your companions have no hope.."

"Alas, the Dark Lady is a childhood friend of my daughter. It just wouldn't do!" Aphrodite said it mock seriously.

Shizuru winked. "When it comes to immortals, Aphrodite, I doubt _age_ really matters, whether or not she's your daughter's friend."

The Goddess of Love scoffed. "You should meet my daughter someday, she really dislikes me getting involved with her personal life!" When Shizuru merely nodded noncommittally, she continued their original conversation, "Well, after you're tired of Natsuki Kruger... you might take up my challenge. Perhaps you'll be the first to succeed with Natsuki _Macaria, _the Goddess of Death herself next. You're expanding _your _collection quite well! So… tell me more about Natsuki Kruger, your most recent plaything! I hear she has seized your attention all spring until now."

"Natsuki, my plaything? Let me begin from the very start, right from the very beginning." Shizuru poured more tea for the her guest, and settled back on her couch, taking her time to start her story. She liked stretching out moments like this, when she had an eager Aphrodite waiting to hear a story.

Natsuki pulled herself away from behind the wall, her heart beating rapidly. A searing ball of anger and hurt lodged itself in her heart. _I should have known… Natsuki, my plaything.. my __**plaything… **_Shizuru's phrase rang in her mind, over and over. She wished to hear no more. Natsuki broke out of her rigid posture and walked out of Shizuru's apartments softly, ignoring the invitation of Shizuru's maidservant to wait in the living room. _I must go. _Emotions caged up for that moment, Natsuki stalked out of the apartments, back to her own.

In the room, Shizuru was blushing slightly, but Natsuki couldn't have known. If she had stayed, she would have heard something crucial.

"She caught my eye. You know, someone new who arrives in Garderobe with the countenance of a goddess and that mysterious charm. But she's no longer just some amusement, Aphrodite. She's… I can see myself and her, a year, a century, a millennia… for however long she will have me. I am hers. I wish for no other." Shizuru blushed even pinker at the end of her sentence.

"Oh? What a sudden change, Shizuru. You have never wanted to belong to someone. I am sure this is a brief dalliance, as with all other before. It's all right, darling. It is who you are!" Aphrodite giggled.

Her companion pouted, a frown forming on her otherwise flawless visage. "No, I mean it, Aphrodite! You are the Goddess of Love, can't you tell?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know unless I meet both you and your Natsuki together."

Shizuru objected immediately. "I don't want her to meet you, you'll only ruin her image of me that I've tried so hard to built."

Her guest smiled mysteriously. "You should have more faith in your Natsuki, Shizuru. If she has really captured your heart then some words from the Goddess of Love is unlikely to change things."

Shizuru agreed half-heartedly. "Maybe, I'll ask her when she comes later tonight. She's supposed to be here by now, we did promise to have an early dinner together, but-"

"Oh? Then I shall stay." Her guest, who was getting up to leave, suddenly sat back down. Shizuru groaned inwardly.

Politely, she insisted with a pleasant smile on her face, "No, please… I will present her to you only after I have spoken to her. With your little faith in my love for Natsuki I don't think it best you meet her tonight." She waved her hand, exaggeratedly indicating the exit door to her guest.

Aphrodite grinned mischievously. "Oh, all right, Shizuru. I know when you're oh so politely trying to get me to go. I shall take my leave then! But wait, what ring is it that you bear on your right hand?" Aphrodite's gaze was captured by the flash of the dark gemmed ring on Shizuru's ring finger.

"Oh! Natsuki gave it to me, as a gift. Isn't it lovely?" Shizuru beamed, unable and unwilling to hide the smile on her face. She held her hand out, proudly. Aphrodite studied the ring on her hand, and nodded. "It is a lovely ring. I think I have seen it somewhere before."

"You have? Where? Perhaps you have seen it when visiting the realm Natsuki is a minor goddess in? Do tell! I haven't visited that many realms myself to know." Shizuru held Aphrodite's arm tightly, wanting an answer badly.

"Oh? A minor goddess? Ah. Hmm, well, perhaps you should ask Natsuki herself. It is not my place to tell you, I think." Aphrodite muttered apologetically. It was starting to make sense to the Goddess of Love now. Her daughter _did_ tell her not to visit Garderobe. Perhaps Nao did foresee her mother letting out her dear friend's secret identity carelessly… and ruining something. Aphrodite patted herself on her back, figuratively. _I didn't let any secret out! Aha, aha, Nao dearest, you should have more faith in your mother!_

To prevent Shizuru from pressing her further about the ring's origins, the Goddess of Love vanished in a flurry of red rose petals.

Shizuru sighed, irritated that Aphrodite sidestepped her questions about the ring. _It's not as if I don't want to ask Natsuki about it, but I don't want to seem like an ignorant idiot, not knowing the crests of the various realms. I'll just visit Aphrodite tomorrow to ask._ Her mood lightened.

A servant girl entered the room, announcing, "Natsuki Kruger here to see you, my Lady." Her mood brightened further. Shizuru got up quickly, eager to see Natsuki. Their dinner at Persephone's Panacea was waiting!

**-III-**

It was a really good dinner. The chefs at Persephone's Panacea outdid themselves yet again. Throughout the night, Natsuki was so _there_, so engaged in their conversation. She was polite to the waiters, and ordered Shizuru's favourites, even skipping out on the Mayo-ambrosia themed dishes. Shizuru knew Natsuki loved them, but tonight… it seemed like Natsuki was all about pleasing Shizuru's tastes.

Her lover even walked hand-in-hand with her through the busy night market stalls, stopping at whatever attraction that caught Shizuru's eye. Usually, Natsuki would scoff and pull away if she was clearly uninterested in whatever it was, but tonight, Natsuki stayed by her side, attempting her best to get interested.

Shizuru couldn't stop the happy spring in her step all night. She kissed Natsuki right in front of the theatre, with the people still streaming out, and Natsuki, did not pull away embarrassedly, as she usually did. Her lover did blush, and kissed her right back.

They finally made their way back to Shizuru's apartments. Shizuru walked toward her bedroom, fully expecting Natsuki to follow, as her lover always did, but her lover held her hand firmly, not moving from the living room. Shizuru turned around, looking enquiringly at Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru's comely face, into the crimson eyes she loved so much. "You are part of my precious memories, Shizuru. I-" Natsuki wanted to say love, but she swallowed that precious word down instead. "I will always cherish our time together."

Shizuru bit her lip, her mind remembering the entirety of the wonderful night, and she realised that… something was just different. "What is the matter, Natsuki? You're being a little strange tonight."

"Strange? How so?" Natsuki muttered defensively. _That_ was not a response one usually gets from a lover. Confessions of such heartfelt nature shouldn't be met with _"What's the matter? You're being strange."_ Even though she'd never said it to anyone before, she knew that Shizuru's words weren't the typical response! The goddess averted her gaze from Shizuru.

At Natsuki's downcast look, Shizuru rushed to explain her words. "Well first you had yourself announced, like you were any other visitor, even though you haven't for weeks now. You normally just come by, unannounced. Then at dinner, you spent more time looking at me- not that I mind! But you didn't eat much of the delightful dinner... Ara… it just feels different. But a _good_ sort of different!"

Natsuki's eyes finally met Shizuru's. She murmured lowly, "I just thought I should let you know, that you are special to me."

"Now you're making me worried, wearing your heart on your sleeve like that. How unlike you, Natsuki. Come here and kiss me." Shizuru grinned, and opened her arms invitingly.

Natsuki happily complied, and drew Shizuru into a warm embrace before showering her goddess with light kisses. Shizuru pulled a willing Natsuki into her bed. Skin against skin. Warm breaths and warm touches. That night they made love, and Natsuki held nothing back. Natsuki was eager to please, and was attentive to her every move, moan and gasp. Shizuru was surprised at the fierceness in Natsuki's kisses, as though her lover was trying to etch the feel and taste of Shizuru in her memories.

As they lay in bed together, Shizuru never felt so pleasantly exhausted from their love-making before. She burrowed deeper into Natsuki's arms, and felt her lover tighten her arms around her, kissing her head lovingly. Natsuki's dark and shadowly aura wrapped itself around the both of them comfortingly. Shizuru smiled, and fell into a dreamless sleep, a content smile on her face.

Natsuki thoughts were in turmoil, even as she lay in bed with her lover. Shizuru was now sound asleep in her arms, and Natsuki studied Shizuru's long eyelashes, the delicate curve of Shizuru's jaw, and the softness of her lips. Shizuru looked so contented, so peaceful. If she hadn't overheard the conversation she would have sworn that Shizuru was pleased to lie in her arms forever.

Sighing softly, Natsuki closed her eyes, breathing in Shizuru's scent- a light note of violets and the underlying notes of something sultry. The Goddess of Death tasted salt on her lips, and wiped them away hurriedly. _I am happy to pretend everything is real. For one last night. For when I leave I will never find myself in your embrace again. You will forget me, and find another amusement. But I- I will never forget our time together Shizuru._

**-IV—**

At the crack of dawn, Natsuki slowly disentangled her limbs from Shizuru's and slowly got off the bed, not wanting to wake Shizuru up. She found her robes at the far end of the room, slipping them on quickly. Walking back to Shizuru, she stood by the bed, beholding the goddess. Shizuru looked so lovely, so heartbreakingly beautiful, with her soft brunette curls framing her face.

Gathering her resolve, Natsuki wrenched herself away from the sight, walking slowly out of the bedroom where they'd spent many precious nights together. She didn't dare to say goodbye aloud, for fear her voice would crack with anguish and wake Shizuru up.

An hour later, she was all packed and ready to leave for Hades. Deciding to inform her parents of her imminent return, she hit the ground once, and a dark gap with twinkling lights appeared. Natsuki stuck her head in, yelling, "Father! I will return this day! Reito can get his vacation, I will take on both our duties as soon as I return!" Not waiting for a reply, she strode off towards the stables and fetch faithful Duran. She just wanted to get back home, back to the dark and misty Underworld, where things were familiar and comforting.

Natsuki tried her hardest not to think of her lover, her most precious person that she was leaving behind. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself, and took one last glance at the plaza where their apartments were before riding out towards the city gates.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, Natsuki... and Shizuru... Review if you want to vent your feelings/thoughts on this chapter! _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Redid naming conventions in Chp 2. :) This update comes later than usual, but it's slightly longer to make up for it? Haha._

* * *

**-I-**

Chie shook Shizuru awake. Sitting up slowly, Shizuru, still half-asleep, reached out for Natsuki, only to realise that her lover's side of the bed was cold. Her hand patted the bedsheets, as she mumbled Natsuki's name, eyes still closed. Chie couldn't bear watching her friend taking her time to realise something was wrong. Her urgent voice broke the calmness of the room. "Shizuru! Natsuki's- Natsuki's leaving Garderobe. Today."

"Ara…? She did not mention anything… you must be mistaken, Chie." Shizuru sat up and looked around, unruffled.

Chie shook her head obstinately. "You injure me. Would I ever bear false messages to my friends? I saw your lover as she rode by me. She was heading towards the city gates- I came as fast as I could, thinking that something had happened. But here you were, still asleep."

Shizuru thought back to last night, and to how Natsuki was just so… different. She had observed, and although she could not deduce the right reason last night, this morning's cold sheets was the missing piece. Something clicked in her mind. Shizuru gasped, and all colour fled her face. Her feet hit the cold floor of her bedroom, and she ran to her wardrobe, flinging it open. Frantically running her fingers through her hair to appear a tad more presentable, she threw on a long tunic and ran out of her apartments, into the plaza and towards the city gates.

Chie called out after her, but she didn't stop to wait. The city was beginning to come to life, with people pulling their carts and wares. Out of breath, her hair slightly unkempt from all the running… Shizuru laughed hollowly as she thought of the image she was presenting to bystanders. It was undignified for a goddess of her ilk to do so, but Shizuru didn't care as her feet pounded the marble pavements of Garderobe, each step bringing her closer to Natsuki.

**-II-**

Finally she reached the city gates, just in time to see Natsuki buckle her bronze helmet, back straight and regal on her horse. The black steed neighed and almost ran into her, before Natsuki hurriedly restrained Duran. "Shizuru? What brings you here this early morning?" She asked in full seriousness, as though it was perfectly normal for her to be on her horse, leaving Garderobe.

Shizuru felt like she was slapped with an invisible hand. She took in a deep breath, willing herself to show some grace, some calmness. "I heard you're leaving, Natsuki. A misunderstanding, perhaps?" Her question came out dignified, though with a slight tinge of hurt pride.

Natsuki tightened the grip on Duran's reins. "So I am. My duties await me, my stay in Garderobe has come to an end."

"Just like that? You never said a word! Why? Didn't we… Natsuki?" Shizuru tried to express how she felt, a torrent of emotions- anger, betrayal, frustration, love… love. She didn't know whether to kiss Natsuki senseless or to slap her. She never felt so helpless in her life. This youth in front of her was a master puppeteer in the theatre of Shizuru's heart. A few words could leave her in arms of joy, or plunge her into dark thoughts. What do you call the master puppeteer of a master puppeteer?

Natsuki closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. "Shizuru, it was good. But I really do have to go. Falling under your spell and magic, I didn't mind as you wove your power over me."

"My SPELL? My powers? Natsuki, I-" Her numb mind failed to produce words of persuasion, that usually came so easily to her. Shizuru wanted to lunge forward and shake the despicable calmness that Natsuki bore. Crack that façade, expose the pain that showed only through her green irises.

Natsuki began reciting a well-known hymn in the halls of Aphrodite's realms, slowly and ploddingly. "_O Mortals! O Gods! Seek the blessings of Peitho in the delightful Game of Love_. _She, who is exceedingly lovely. Her words like honey, her charms never fail, her collection of lovers as diverse as the fish in the sea! The Mistress of the Game of Love, herself! _"

Shizuru stared at Natsuki. She loved that hymn. But the words seemed so empty, so harsh when coming from the lips of her beloved Natsuki. Was this a mockery? It was her, standing here, pleading for Natsuki to stay. She was beaten at her own game.

Her lover carried on, unperturbed by Shizuru's silence. "How true their words! Everyone knows that you pick a new companion when the seasons change. Still, I am glad you chose me. For the past few months, to succumb to Persuasion and Seduction personified, to be your plaything, I really don't regret a second of it." Natsuki smiled weakly, her eyes shining with honesty. She took Shizuru's hand gently, kissing her palm. The dark-haired goddess indicated to the gatekeeper to fling wide the city gates for her to leave.

Shizuru felt her world spin around her, and barely heard the gates creak open and Natsuki whispering her farewell. She cradled the palm of her hand, where Natsuki had laid her lips on seconds ago. Things were looking blurry, she lurched forward as she tried to steady herself. Forcing herself to smile, she blinked back the tears that were threatening to form, and caught Natsuki's calf in a tight grip as she turned to go.

"Shizuru?" Concerned emerald eyes looked down into her own crimson ones. "Shizuru, this is uncharacteristic of you. The Goddess of Charm should not be looking so despondent?"

The Goddess _Peitho_ held on, her fingers now digging into Natsuki's flesh. The Goddess of Death tried not to flinch. Anger boiled up from within Shizuru, brimming over, crumbling her already compromised self-restraint into dust. She hissed angrily and softly, "This isn't a game to me! You think so little of my feelings! The only time I used my powers was when we first met, Natsuki! And a _few times_ after that, but how… how can you possible believe me capable of doing so for the entire time we were together? Do you think so lowly of me?" Her voice ended on a higher pitch than she started out in, her fists clenched. She looked the epitome of a raging goddess.

"You have to forgive me if I don't trust your words completely, my goddess. Your silver tongue twists and cajoles the hearts of the coldest gods. Shizuru, please, calm down!" Natsuki implored the increasingly hysterical goddess.

"No, no, I will not! You do me great ill, your words tear at my heart. You give me no chance to defend myself. I tell the truth when I say that my powers probably never worked, anyway!" Tears ran down her pale cheeks, she tasted the salty moisture on her cherry red lips. Shizuru wiped the tears away roughly with the back of her hand, not caring that she was being so unladylike, so undignified at the moment. _A love-struck fool._ _That's what I've become. All those years that I've laughed at them… now I myself have fallen prey to love. _The thought of it shook her, her heart caught in her throat.

Natsuki leapt down from her horse, pained that Shizuru was in such tears. The large black raven, which was previously perched on the city wall flew down, circling the two goddesses, cawing rudely, it seemed, at Natsuki. Natsuki glared at it, and it promptly flew back to its perch on the wall. "Please, dearest- don't cry. I cannot bear leaving you when you are in tears such as this." She embraced the tearful goddess, and time seemed to stop for that moment.

Shizuru wished that time would stop for eternity. _Cruel Chronos, damned devourer!_ She wished to remain in the strong arms of this dark-haired mystery forever. She felt helpless, and the tighter she clung to her lover, the more she felt Natsuki fading into the shadow that seemed to cover the youth like a cloak, even when they made love in the depths of Shizuru's mansion. She'd never hated the shadow as much as she did now. Her mind was fuzzy with desire. She desired Natsuki to stay with her, always. But she was losing Natsuki.

Natsuki whispered slowly and reluctantly, "I really must go, Shizuru. Already I have spent too long in Garderobe. I have been neglecting my duties as of late. Let me go, please." Natsuki pried Shizuru's arms away gently but firmly.

The brunette whispered brokenly, "When will you return?"

"I cannot say." An impassive answer.

"What exactly is it you do? What duties are so pressing that you must leave even before we have talked this through?"

"I am also forbidden from speaking of my Realm with you."

"If you cannot speak of it, reveal your Realm to me. Let me come with you."

"You cannot. And perhaps, that is better- you will not be happy, where I am going."

Shizuru looked fiercely at Natsuki. _She does not believe my words. If she did, then she would understand… understand that I am happiest with her. _"Do you not believe me when I say the past few months hasn't been a spell? Natsuki, I didn't- I didn't… My feelings are real. Why don't you believe me? Tell me the truth, Natsuki. I won't back down, otherwise."

Natsuki hesitated before answering, eyes faraway. Shizuru knew that look on Natsuki's face- her lover was recalling some memory. Her emerald eyes were dark with grief and pain, and Shizuru couldn't fathom what memory could make her lover feel so much hurt. The circling crow landed on Natsuki's horse, its beady eyes boring into Natsuki, as though urging her to hurry. Natsuki waved it away exasperatedly.

"What is the truth? Does it matter?" She laughed harshly.

Shizuru clenched her teeth. Had she offended Natsuki somehow? She felt her eyes sting again, and felt angry at the wildness of her emotions. "And you say I am the cruel one, but aren't you the cruel one? You were leaving me without a word, and had not Chie woken me up and relayed the news, I would have been none the wiser. And now you tell me.. you tell me _nothing_! I know _nothing_!"

Her lover fingered the buckle the helmet. "I _heard _you Shizuru. When you were talking with Aphrodite, I was behind the door, listening. I heard what you said, about lovers and _playthings. _I was angry, so I left to cool my head. But I know- I _know_ Shizuru, this is just who you are."

Shizuru thought back to yesterday, and a gasp escaped her lips. "Natsuki, you misheard! If you stayed longer, you would have known that I- you misheard, Natsuki. Let us ask Aphrodite herself for the entire truth of the matter. Let her tell of the conversation." Shizuru smiled gingerly.

Wiping Shizuru's tear-streaked face with her soft woollen cloak, Natsuki finally smiled regretfully. "So I misheard… I am glad. But in my haste I have bound myself back to the responsibilities of my Realm and must return. Perhaps this is better for us. I have lingered in your gentle arms long enough. Already I am accused of- well, it does not matter. I have to go. Any more delay is detrimental."

Shizuru gripped Natsuki's hand. "Let me come with you. You can see to your affairs, your duties, and I will be by your side. I have never wanted to leave Garderobe for the sake of someone. I will leave with you. This is how certain I am of my feelings for you." Shizuru gazed on her emerald-eyed lover wistfully.

"… tempting as it may be, it is- it is better that you do not come with me. If you come with me, you will not be happy. I do not want you to hate me."

"How dare you tell me whether or not I will be happy! What temerity you have! You presume that I will be unhappy- your reason is _unreasonable_."

"I remember everything you said Shizuru. Your opinions, your thoughts, your feelings. This is how I know you will be unhappy. Not now, not in the next year, but eventually, when you realise-"

"That's ridiculous. What did I say? We talked about everything in the world, Natsuki. Is this some flimsy excuse for leaving? You're afraid that the magnificent Shizuru _Peitho_ somehow fell for some _minor _goddess and you're afraid of- what exactly? That the jealous gods will harm you? That they will mock you? You're better than the lot of them. I will protect you with all I have, Natsuki."

Natsuki laughed. "I am not _afraid _of the jealous gods, Shizuru."

"Then why are you still leaving? The truth, Natsuki."

"When you say your feelings are real you make me so very happy Shizuru. But-! Your feelings are real _now_… but for how long? You're not known for being particularly long-lasting in your passions. When the heady days of our first love are over, you will seek to be free, and finding that you cannot, come to hate me. So let us keep our feelings unsullied, Shizuru. What we shared here will be something I will never forget."

Shizuru kissed Natsuki on her lips, eliciting a blush from her lover. Her tone changed from sad to teasing. "Ara… is Natsuki going to chain me to her, so that I cannot free myself even if I wanted to? Does Natsuki's Realm hold so much power? Even so… I want you, Natsuki. That will not change. I will not seek to be free of you. You think me a fickle lover- yes, I have been so, with others. But not with you. You are mine, I am yours. Why would I seek to free myself from you? Never!" Careless, joyous laughter accompanied her confident speech.

Natsuki crossed her arms stubbornly. "Shizuru… Many mortals seek to flee the inevitable bond that binds them to my Realm. They hate it, they are afraid, they attempt all sorts of unspeakable things to break the bond. You, as a goddess are free from such an inevitable bond- I will not rob your freedom." Her voice brooked no opposition, and Shizuru realised that Natsuki was still going to leave.

The Goddess of Persuasion murmured softly, and tiredly. "Ara… you speak in riddles, my dearest. You break my heart."

Natsuki could not bear seeing Shizuru's despondent look. She felt her resolve crumbling. But she knew… Shizuru would not be welcome in Hades. And she knew the truth of her words, that Shizuru would hate it there. How many times had she seen her mother in tears, especially during the winter months, when she was forced to remain in the Underworld? Despite her mother's love for her husband, the Dark God Hades… the coldness and the darkness of the Underworld was often too much to bear.

Gathering the last of her resolve, Natsuki leapt on top of Duran. "I must go. Farewell, Shizuru." She did not wait for a reply. In a flurry of swirling autumn leaves, she was gone.

Shizuru stood silent, by the city gates. Her mind was blank, her gaze unfocused. She sighed, frustrated and angry. Why did Natsuki have the power to reduce her to such a state as this?

A hand pulled hers, insistently. It was Chie. "Let's go back to your apartments, Shizuru. Come, now. The day is getting busy, people are beginning to crowd the gates."

**-III-**

The next day was a bright and sunny morning.

Shizuru shut her eyes, and breathed in deeply. The smell of Natsuki was still on her pillows, on her sheets. She should forget the clean, fresh smell that accompanied Natsuki. Forget the touch of Natsuki, gentle and loving on her skin. The times they shared together, the tender smiles Natsuki bestowed on her. It hurt, just remembering.

A mistake. Had it all been a mistake? Where had it gone wrong? She couldn't quite wrap her mind around what was happening. The chain of events bounced about in her mind and she shut her eyes tightly, trying not to think, trying not to remember. Shizuru felt so very lost, and alone. Briefly, she thought about going back to her old days, her old ways. Forget Natsuki among the passionate romps with her nymphs. But something coiled tight around her heart and she choked back a sob. _I fear Natsuki has left an indelible mark on me. _Shizuru got off her bed, and opened her wardrobe, taking out her treasured naginata. She attempted to focus her mind, and slowly, she began moving in graceful, flowing steps. The weight of her weapon in her hands were a comfort, somehow. _Down, up, slash, twirl, lunge._ Her anger and confusion subsided in her as she increased the speed of her steps.

A knock on her bedroom door, and the visitor waited for a reply. Obtaining no answer, Chie entered the room worriedly. She stood by the door silently, looking at Shizuru who was so deeply focused in her naginata practice. Seeing Shizuru like this, Chie grimaced. She knew her friend well. It wasn't good to see Shizuru like this, wielding her red naginata so ferociously, so intently. It was as if she was preparing to lay siege on Mount Olympus or storm the gates of Hades itself. And that, Chie mused, was a Bad Idea. Although, it would make sense. If Natsuki was a goddess, some immortal out there would know her whereabouts. The first place to begin searching and questioning would be Mount Olympus. No one went to Hades, it was far too dangerous.

Raking her mind for a way to help, Chie decided that they might need some external advice. Perhaps Athena, for she was the Goddess of Wise Counsel, and then Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. And if neither of them could help, then by the gods, Chie hoped that Natsuki Kruger, whoever she really was, would just return and fix things already. She cleared her throat. Anything to stop Shizuru from wielding that deadly weapon near her. "I see you are still wearing that ring she gave you."

Shizuru paused in her practice. "It is the only thing I have left of her. Apart from my memories, which torment me hour after hour."

"Haruka and I never mentioned it during that dinner party, but we were curious. This ring… appears familiar. I have seen something similar- not exact, but similar in fashion before, but where?" Chie sat down on the windowsill.

"Might you have seen it when relaying a message to some Realm?"

"I can't remember. But if there's anyone who will know about its origins, it'll be someone in Mount Olympus. Let us go seek their advice. I can't bear to see you like this Shizuru. I'm afraid you might go crazy and start a rampage... despite your calm exterior. We've known each other for many years, my friend."

Shizuru stopped, and leaned on her naginata, eyes boring into Chie, who flinched unconsciously. "What good will that do? I'm not sure if there it is a problem to begin with that can be solved with anything other than time."

"If Natsuki will not stay in Garderobe, or cannot, then you must go to her. Prove to her that you mean all you said. 'Tis far better than what you're doing now. I fear that the longer you dwell in your thoughts…"

"You fear me losing grip on my control? Be blunt, Chie. I am not _weak_ as the other gods. I will not prevent the crops from growing, or the sun from shining in some uncontrolled emotional outburst. Not that my powers lies in those realms, but I am sure you understand what I mean."

Chie remained silent, unsure how to persuade the Goddess of Persuasion herself. She threw her hands up in the air. "The point is, let us try, anyway. Doing something is far better than remaining in Garderobe. Even if we do not find a cure for your troubles, it will be a good change."

"If it makes you feel better, Chie, I will. Let us go. Athena, you say? The Warrior?" Shizuru smiled pleasantly, and caressed her naginata. At Chie's askance look, the brunette goddess laughed, "Do not worry. I will not use my naginata unless we are in danger."

Chie rolled her eyes, and pulled out another pair of winged sandals for Shizuru to wear. They both leapt out of the window, and into the bright, cloudless sky. Shizuru smiled, for the first time since yesterday. Noticing her friend's slight upturn in mood, Chie heaved a sigh of relief. She really hoped Athena could help.

**-IV-**

Shizuru and Chie flew to Mount Olympus, stopping for nothing but a short break. Shizuru wasn't used to flying, much less flying such great distances. Sending another messenger ahead to Athena, Shizuru arrived at the gates of Olympus towards the end of the day.

Athena, the Goddess of Wise Counsel greeted them in her rooms. They sat down, sipping a lovely golden nectar (only the best for Mount Olympus!) and Shizuru began her story. "There is this terrible feeling, that I will never get over this heartbreak. And truth to be told… I don't want to. I don't want to forget Natsuki, or the spring and summer we spent together. Even if it hurts, I rather remember. I will tell you my story…" Keeping her emotions in control, Shizuru refused to let a tear slip as she spoke. It would not do to break down in front of so august a goddess as Athena.

Athena listened attentively, eyes fully on the crimson-eyed goddess. "And that, Athena, ends my story. Do you have any wise counsel for me?"

The wise goddess' grey eyes fell onto the ring that was on Shizuru's ring finger. The goddess looked up again, speaking gently, like a mother to an errant child, "Shizuru, it is better for you to let go of all that happened. Natsuki Kruger thought that she was just your plaything all spring and summer long. She thought you had her under your spell. And now she has to get back to her duties, so she up and left. Now, the next step for you, Shizuru, is to move on. You've had many goddesses under your charm before. Find another one. The path that Natsuki treads is a lonely one."

Shizuru shook her head. She had noticed Athena glancing at her ring. Natsuki's ring. She looked up, imbuing her voice with all her powers of charm and persuasion. "Athena, you seem to recognise this ring. From whence did it originate?"

Athena hesitated, and at Shizuru's imploring gaze, gave in, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "You are persistent, Shizuru _Peitho_. The ring you wear is the signet ring of a Lord of the Dark Realms. Or Lady. Must be politically correct these days, as you know."

Shizuru gripped her cup of nectar, her fingers tracing the design of the ring. "You mean, Hades?"

Athena giggled. "Oh, not _Hades _himself! No. You youngsters these days… can't tell one signet ring from another. His Dark Majesty has an enormous Onyx ring… the ring you wear is far more elegant."

Shizuru pouted, peevishly. "Of course I know it isn't Hades himself!" Her thoughts were in a mad swirl. She half-dreaded, half-cheered at the new knowledge she gained.. Natsuki had something to do with the Underworld. She needed more knowledge, more time to think. Before the pieces could connect in her mind, a cheery, loud voice jarred her train of thought.

"Mother, the way you say it, you're making Natsuki sound like some sophisticated, high-class queen. Which is so far from-" An orange-haired goddess, dressed in white and gold, arms carrying a huge basket of ripe olives. Shizuru blinked, twice.

"Ara... Mai?"

"My dear Shizuru Viola. Now, here, mother, is what you would call a true lady, with a capital L." Mai winked at her.

Athena stood up, smoothing her robes and plucking an olive from Mai's laden basket. "Ah, you two know each other? Now, here Mai. Do you recognise whose ring this is?"

Mai glanced at Shizuru's outstretched hand. "It's Natsuki's, mother. Her father has a heavier, larger one and her mother's a diamond-studded one."

Athena asked, faux-innocently. "Could it be Reito's?"

"No… his is studded with onyx stones. This is definitely Natsuki's. Pure titanium, with an elegantly carved black gem. Definitely hers. Uh, Lady Shizuru, if I may ask… what is this ring doing on your hand? Natsuki did not mention-"

Athena cut her daughter's words off. "There you have it, Lady Shizuru. This ring of yours belonged to Natsuki, the Goddess of the Underworld."

"My Natsuki is _a_ goddess of the underworld? Ara… she fits that image, come to think of it. How do I find her? What invocation must I make? What sacrifice?"

Athena broke in gently. "You are mistaken, Shizuru. _Your _Natsuki is not _a _goddess of the underworld. She is the spawn of Hades and Persephone, THE goddess of the underworld… second to none but Hades, and the equal of Reito Thanatos."

"The Goddess of Death. Natsuki _Macaria_?" Shizuru's voice was tinged with disbelief. _Natsuki said she was a MINOR goddess! She said her parents were just some immortals or no particular importance! Natsuki… I said so many bad things about Natsuki Macaria… _Shizuru's heart sank, and she felt guilty for having gossiped badly about Natsuki. _Natsuki wouldn't have wanted to tell me the truth, not after I disparaged her true identity… _Shizuru looked at Mai, searching her eyes for confirmation.

The Goddess of Olives nodded. "The one and only."

"Oh." Shizuru got up hurriedly. "Then I must go at once. I have said- certain things- that I must make amends for. Natsuki is mistaken in thinking I will not be happy in her Realm. My cruel words, so early in our relationship have misled her. I will perform some sacrifice at once and call on her to appear…"

Mai shook her head, reaching out to pull Shizuru into a hug. She did not really know her 'neighbour', having preferred to be elsewhere in Garderobe than being a third wheel when Natsuki and Shizuru spent time together. But seeing the state her old neighbour was in, Mai's heart went out to her. "Natsuki is not some goddess you can simply call on to appear. Natsuki is far too powerful to be tamed and chained to sacrifices and invocations. To seek audience with her you die a blissful death, and maybe she'll get off her arse and collect your spirit. Most likely she'll send some underling to do that. But, you're an immortal, so-"

Shizuru tilted her head, pretending to ponder for a brief second. She then grinned, elated with the possibility of meeting _her _Natsuki soon and correcting her beloved's misguided thoughts. The other three occupants of the room smiled when they saw Shizuru's mood lift. They thought that Shizuru had finally realised the impossibility of her meeting Natsuki again, if Natsuki did not wish to be found. But she defied their expectations. "Then I will go down to the depths of Hades itself! You can show me the way, Goddess Mai! I have heard rumours of a special hidden path, set aside for close and loyal friends of Hades, Persephone, Natsuki Macaria and Reito Thanatos."

Mai's smile disappeared at that. She shook her head sadly. "Shizuru… if Natsuki wishes for the both of you to part, then… it is not my place to intervene. She is, first and foremost, my childhood friend. My loyalty is hers. I cannot show you the secret path, for it is not mine to reveal."

Shizuru wanted to lash out in frustration. To use her powers of persuasion on Natsuki's friend. But she knew, she should not. Because Mai was Natsuki's friend, and Natsuki didn't like Shizuru using her powers so blatantly. Making up her mind, Shizuru headed towards the door. She would find her own way. There were other paths to Hades, after all. She smiled, thanking them sincerely for the information they'd given to her, despite Mai's refusal to show Shizuru the quick and easy path to the Underworld. "Then I thank you for your time, Athena and Mai. Let's go, Chie."

Chie nodded, and winked at Mai and Athena in a friendly manner. Donning her winged sandals again, she hurried after Shizuru, who was already many paces ahead of her. She knew that Shizuru wouldn't be prevented from charging the gates of Hades, but she had to put in a token resistance. "Shizuru, entering Hades is a perilous thing to do, even though we are goddesses. Perhaps you should wait a few months, to see if this passion of yours fades."

Shizuru pretended not to hear her friend's bleating protests. She was going to Hades, everyone else's well-meant advice be damned. Damned to Hades! They thought her feelings for Natsuki to be fleeting. She was going to prove them wrong. Shizuru's crimson eyes blazed with the love and longing she felt inside. If Natsuki still refused to be with her _after_ she'd explained the certain things she'd said… then she would rest. Until then, she wouldn't.

Behind her, Chie sighed and wrote to the Goddess Aphrodite. They had to visit the Goddess of Love so that Shizuru could take a leave of absence- this trip to the Underworld was going to take quite some time.

* * *

_A/N: The longest chapter so far. I thought about splitting it into two chapters, but then the chapter would be too short. So, here it is. Leave a review, if you'd like! _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well, nothing much to say here, but happy reading! Oh, and I based Natsuki's throne room on Dream's (from Neil Gaiman's Sandman series)._

* * *

**-I-**

Natsuki sat on her ebony throne, in solitude. Her vast throne room had its walls draped in swathes of black velvet, to suit her mood. It did so without explicit instruction from its ruler. The room's decor changed itself to fit her moods. Most of the time, the room was dimly lit with balls of blue flame, like little twinkling stars. At this moment, however, the room was in complete darkness, but for two tiny flames of carnelian red, the exact shade of Shizuru's eyes when they parted. The flames danced near the pale face of their goddess, as she toyed with her hair ornament, lost in her own musings.

Just hours ago, Hades was beaming, relieved that his daughter was finally back from the land of the living. Her mother, not expecting her sudden return, was visiting some friends, so Hades wanted to make sure his daughter felt welcomed back. He presented his beloved daughter with a hairclip, specially commissioned from Hephaestus, as a welcome home gift. It was supposed to be in the shape of an attacking raven, but- _Gah!_ Hephaestus had accidentally dropped it when the metal was still malleable and cooling. So its permanent form took the appearance of a slightly misshapen thunderbolt. Natsuki noticed it too.

"Father, it is a beautiful hair clip," said Natsuki, admiringly. "But, it looks something like what Uncle Zeus would give me, given his penchant for thunderbolts."

Hades only sputtered, trying not to growl at the mention of his brother. "Uncle Zeus doesn't have as nice a taste as I do, Natsuki. Look at the gems inlaid in the metal! Are they not the rarest of all, found only within the depths of Hades?"

Natsuki smiled at her father's bluster as she clipped up the sides of her midnight-blue hair with the gift. That was when it all went simply bonkers. The happy family reunion took a downhill descent from that moment. As she raised her hand to brush her hair, her father noticed her ring missing.

His voice was solemn and now had a gravelly tone. "Where is your ring, Natsuki?"

His daughter hesitated, suddenly afraid to answer. Her father's eyes blazed a sinister blue in the darkness and she swallowed slightly before answering. "I gave it away, as a personal gift to Shizuru."

_By Hades!_ She had not expected the furore that followed, his furious yell making the attendants shrivel up in fear. "Do you not know the power of that ring, which I gave you?"

Natsuki yelled back angrily, and around them, the attendants started whimpering. Her eyes appeared eerily green in the darkness. "You did not tell me, Father. How was I to know?"

That sparked off her father's irate lecture. Tempers flared to new heights. "How were you to know? What, did you give away your sceptre as well? Foolish daughter! Your signet ring is more than a symbol. It contains power than immortals and mortals alike would sacrifice a great deal to obtain! How could you just give it away, like that? Did Shizuru Peitho trick you into doing so? Use her charm? How did she do it? Foolishness!"

She felt her heart give a painful wrench at the mention of Shizuru's name. In a small voice she defended her old lover. "She didn't, Father. She didn't use her powers… I didn't think- I wanted to give her something personal, something that bore my essence." _Not to mention I didn't have anything on me, except my ring to give her. _She couldn't very tell her father that she gave Shizuru the ring to avoid telling Shizuru her true identity. Hell would really break loose if she did. The hounds of Hades unleashed in her father's pique of anger. She wouldn't put it past him.

Hades scowled at his daughter, from underneath his dark eyebrows. Natsuki did not shrivel, or whimper. She continued glaring, unflinchingly at him. A standstill. Hades finally sighed, rubbing his forehead. Natsuki decided it was finally safe to ask, "What power does the ring bestow, Father?"

Hades looked as though he was about to begin another lecture, but sighed instead. He raised his hand to dismiss her. "I'm too angry to speak to you further. Ask your mother when she returns! I will fashion you another ring. This time, make sure it doesn't leave your finger."

This was how, instead of attending the welcome back feast in her honour, Natsuki locked herself in her own hall, sitting on her ebony throne as she stewed in her anger. _Didn't I return? Didn't I leave? By Hades! Wasn't that what Father wanted? He should be happy I am back! Bloody, blasted ring. And I'm not going to ask Mother about it! If he doesn't want to tell me, then I'm bloody well not going to beg to know!_

**-II-**

In lands far away, Mai entered Nao's rooms, announcing her arrival with barely a sound. Nao jumped back in surprise, and puffed up her cheeks in mock displeasure. "Dear Mai. What brings you here? It's very, very late at night. Did you want something to eat, other than olives? But you see, my larders are stocked full with your dratted produce." The owner of the rooms gestured despairingly at her cupboards, sticking out her tongue at her visitor.

"Stop mocking me, Nao. The harvests were overabundant, and the lands were inundated with olives. Prices fell drastically. The farmers were crying out for some divine intervention. I had to do something!"

"Yeah, well. You could have asked them to pickle the olives instead, but nooo…. You decided to buy it off them. How benevolent. Then you gift your friends with excessive deliveries of olives that we have to accept out of politeness. _Not_ so benevolent. Dearest friend, what brings you here so late at night?"

"Shizuru visited my mother when I was there, delivering her some olives. Unlike you, my mother actually appreciates them." Mai poured some nectar for herself, out of Nao's jug.

"Oh bosh. You're just trying to offload them to the rest of us, unfortunate friends and family of yours. And then you come here, drinking my nectar." Mai smacked Nao in response, and the red-head raised her hands in mock surrender.

Mai sobered up, and sat on Nao's bed with a heavy sigh. "Shizuru's going to the Underworld, Nao. She found out who Natsuki really is."

Nao sat down beside her friend, not knowing where Mai was going with this. "Good for her. How is this knowledge worth visiting me in the middle of the night?"

"I saw Natsuki's ring on Shizuru. You know, the one her father gave her when she assumed the responsibilities of Death?"

"You're saying our idiotic mutt gave her signet ring to Shizuru. Didn't she… leave Shizuru behind in Garderobe? So what, they're engaged to be joined in matrimony? Our Natsuki sure moves fast…" Nao sighed. _So Natsuki's getting married and Mai's sad?_

Mai's next words corrected her thoughts. "No, Nao! My mother prevented me from asking Shizuru about the ring. So, I would have gone straight to Natsuki, but her assistant tells me she's moping in her throne room, and I hate to visit her when she's in one of her foul moods."

"So… Natsuki.. uh. Hmm." Nao looked at her own signet ring. _Who in the right mind would just give this as a personal gift?_ Nao shuddered. She looked at Mai, shrugging. "Well, what can we do?"

Mai crossed her arms, in exasperation. "Don't you see the danger? What the ring could do to Shizuru? What has Natsuki unleashed into the world? If she knew, she wouldn't have given it away, much less to someone she loves! Natsuki's not vindictive, Nao."

"So what are you suggesting?" Nao could guess Mai's intentions now, but well, perhaps playing the ignorance card could work.

"Don't be daft. You've to come with me. We'll shake Natsuki out of her dark stupor, tell her that Shizuru is coming. Natsuki can meet with Shizuru, patch up, and save her lover the trouble and dangers of the Underworld journey. Get that ring off her."

Well, playing ignorant didn't work. _I guess I'll have to be upfront about it. _"No thanks, Mai. Natsuki has to clean up her own mess. I'm not going to get involved. Besides, my father's invited me to join him. There's a major war beginning among the humans, fairly soon. I could really up my cred as the Goddess of Revenge there."

"Nao." Mai sounded incredulous.

Nao fell back onto the red satin sheets. "I think it's better that we stay out of this, Mai. Where's your good sense gone? It is not good to meddle in affairs of other gods. Surely your mother told you the same."

"Natsuki's our friend! Not just some other goddess!" Mai turned her body, so she could face her.

"Even so, Mai. If Natsuki wants our opinion, she'll call. You know how she hates others interfering in her personal life, unrequested. We should respect that. You could go, if you're so worried." Nao shut her eyes, indicating that she wanted the conversation to end. She added a yawn, just to emphasize her point.

Mai huffed. "Okay. Maybe we shouldn't stick our noses in. But I'll speak to Reito, so he can watch out for when Shizuru arrives. Make sure she doesn't accidentally unleash the power in the ring on the unsuspecting inhabitants of Hades."

Nao opened her eyes and a mischievous light shone in them. "Ooohh, since when did Thanatos become _Reito_ to you, Mai? Any recent events you would like to tell me about?"

"N-nothing, Nao." At that stutter, Nao knew that she'd hit a goldmine of what could be termed as _interesting_. Suprising, but well, with the recent events, she was resigned to having friends who did the unexpected. _Like giving away a signet ring. By the gods!_

Nao nudged Mai. "I'm surprised. I always thought you had feelings for Natsuki."

"Natsuki?" Mai's shout of surprise confirmed that she was previously labouring under a wrong impression. Mai's first interest in the Underworld wasn't because of Natsuki, but Thanatos! _By the gods! _

"Well, you always liked visiting the Underworld. Reason why we became childhood friends with Natsuki, remember? You kept asking your mother, and your mother insisted I accompany you… Ah. So it wasn't Natsuki, after all. Reito Thanatos, eh?" Nao licked her lips teasingly.

"Huh. And here I was, thinking that _you_ had feelings for Natsuki." Mai teased back, grinning.

The orange headed girl blinked in surprise when Nao reacted too slowly to her tease. She rubbed her arms, worriedly, asking tentatively, "Nao? Do you… do you like Natsuki? In that fashion?"

Nao smacked herself mentally. _Too slow, Nao. Too slow. _"I didn't know the general impression was that I have romantic feelings towards Natsuki."

"That isn't an answer, Nao." Her friend lay on the bed, beside her, their shoulders touching.

Nao agreed. "It isn't. It's nobody's business what my feelings are, but my own."

"Since when? I never noticed, and normally I do…"

"Oh, recently. Probably spent too much time living with that mutt in Garderobe, cramped in the same apartment. Don't _worry_, Mai. I'll get over it soon enough. Besides, you know I'll wither if I have to remain in the Underworld for more than just a visit. It's far too depressing a place." Nao sat up, grinning at Mai, who still looked worried.

"I spoke to my mother about it, you know. She's convinced that it's a brief infatuation. And my mother is never wrong about these things, bless her. Having the Goddess of Love as my mother has its benefits, after all."

Mai's frown disappeared. The Goddess of Love could tell if it was true love, or just a passing fancy. She felt more convinced that Nao was really okay. "Oh, well, there's nothing to worry about then."

"She even threw in a prophecy along with it all. Which is another reason why I'm eager to watch the war in Thrace. My mother said… I would meet someone there. First time she's not opposed my father when he invited me to join him in watching the war. So Mai, stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay."

The two friends lay together, side by side, speaking in hushed voices about Natsuki and Shizuru. They were glad someone wanted to be Natuski's lover, despite her grim reputation. Most would have turned tail once they realised who Natsuki was. The path of Natsuki Macaria entwined with the misty and mysterious Underworld, where the sun did not shine. Not many were willing to walk it with her, their love was a shadow of what Shizuru felt for Natsuki.

Mai and Nao hoped Natsuki would see that, and embrace happiness. They were sure Natsuki loved Shizuru. She woudn't just enter into a relationship, however short, out of careless fancy. To open her heart up like that, even for that brief span of time. She was always too guarded, too hardened by the years of being both feared and adored at a carefully kept distance by other gods. Natsuki herself ensured that distance did not diminished.

Even with them, even in her younger days, Natsuki was cautious in her relationships. It took many years before they became Natsuki's closest and most beloved friends. Ample amount of patience, and love, and plain thick-headedness was required. They could see beyond her coldness and grimness. In Natsuki was a kind and loyal friend.

And, wouldn't it be great to have a wedding in Hades? They could see Hades' expression as his beloved daughter married herself off to the chief companion of Aphrodite! Oooh…

"Now, now…. We're getting ahead of ourselves." Nao laughed mirthfully. Mai giggled.

"Natsuki would ban us from visiting her ever again if she knew we were speculating on her love life!"

**-III-**

It wasn't night in another part of existence. The scent of roses permeated the air in the halls of Aphrodite. Tall pillars stood proudly, bathing in the sun's rays. The floor of the palace was of pure white ivory, warm to the feet, even in the cold autumn weather. Shizuru wiggled her toes on the warm floor, and breathed in deeply. She had her permanent rooms in this Realm. "Chie, give me a moment. I need to retrieve something from my rooms." Shizuru disappeared through one of the hallways of the grand palace.

Chie nodded distractedly. _The women in this Realm of Love are beautiful! _There were numerous goddesses lingering in the receiving halls of the place. She smiled flirtatiously at one of the passing ladies, who was clad in nothing more but a sheer cloth around her breasts, and a another around her waist. The lady stopped and touched Chie's arm, winking. "Would you like some ambrosia? We like to be welcoming to all who visit our Realm."

"Ah, no thanks. I'm waiting for a friend." Chie quirked her lips apologetically.

"Then I'll wait with you, stranger." The scantily-clad woman grinned, slinging her arms around Chie.

In her rooms, Shizuru sat down on her soft bed. The tight mental prison where she locked her emotions in crumbled, and the floodgates within her burst open. She had appeared so calm the night before, taking the news of Natsuki's true identity so well in front of the other goddesses. But inside, she felt like there were giant waves of emotions rushing through her, over and over again, wearing her out. She feared she would lose herself in the madness she could feel at the edges of her consciousness. _The madness of the gods. _She laughed wryly, re-membering how she swore to Natsuki that she would protect her from the wiles of the jealous gods. _Natsuki needs no protection. The Goddess of Death herself! Perhaps the greatest danger to Natsuki… is myself. I distracted her from her duties, I swayed the hold of the Underworld on her. Now here I am, preparing to storm the gates of Hades to see her again._

Shizuru drew her knees up to her chin, and traced the engraving on the ring on her finger. _Even if Natsuki doesn't love me with the same depth of love I have for her… I must explain to her, I must- she must not think that I detest her, that I detest the Goddess of Death. I am not like the others! They love and hate her- I, I love her. _

She wished that she could be certain of Natsuki's affections. She was so sure, before, but Natsuki had left her in Garderobe. She remembered her lover's coldness. Tears stung her eyes again, and Shizuru wiped them away hastily. Her tears were not for the world to see. She would keep them- her sadness, her desperation, her uncertainty within her. She had at least that much pride left. Her love for Natsuki could not be hidden, but the pain it brought- that, at the very least, was hers alone.

The goddess got up, and walked towards the chest at the end of her bed. Opening it, she took out a bronze breastplate, polished to shining perfection. A gift from her parents, when she left to serve Aphrodite. One of the rare times they showed some sort of affection. She didn't think she would ever need to wear it. _I suppose I was wrong. _

The Goddess of Persuasion entered the presence of Aphrodite. Chie was already there, talking to some red-head. At Shizuru's approach, the person turned around, and Shizuru barely managed to swallow her gasp of surprise. _Really, I should stop being surprised. Natsuki's friends appear to be wherever I go. Perhaps, the divine Fates favour me. _

Nao inclined her head slightly, acknowledging Shizuru. Aphrodite was far more effusive in her welcome. "Shizuru! Come! You must meet my daughter, Nao _Adrestia_, Goddess of Revenge. She never wants to meet my companions, but today she came asking for you." Shizuru raised her eyebrows at Nao, who merely grinned.

Shizuru turned to Aphrodite. Her expression did not betray the tumult of emotions within her. "I came to ask a leave of absence. Natsuki, you see, has-"

Aphrodite nodded in understanding. "Ah, yes. Of course, you may go. I was expecting something like this, but not so soon."

The Goddess of Persuasion was taken aback. For a moment, her calm façade broke. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, that there would be some lovers' quarrel between Goddess of Death and you. When you found out about her identity, or when her duties called her away from you, something of that vein." Aphrodite hugged Shizuru warmly. "'Tis in the natural course of things. Did you expect love and a happily ever after on a platter? You've been my erstwhile companion long enough to know that a love worth having is a love worth the struggles it brings. Even if it brings you to Hades, as Chie tells me you're planning to go. So go, with my blessings."

Shizuru murmured her thanks, and made to leave. Chie pulled her aside, murmuring apologetically. "Shizuru, I cannot accompany you further- my father has requested I deliver a few important messages to some important persons in Thrace. Don't do anything foolish, Shizuru." The crimson-eyed goddess sighed, nodding in understanding. "I'll see you soon, Chie. When all this is over. Perhaps in happier circumstances." They hugged, and Shizuru saw Chie out, at the entrance of the palace.

Nao was waiting for her when Shizuru re-entered the hall. Shizuru made her way back to her rooms, Nao following her silently. Finally in the privacy of her quarters, the brunette turned around, sighing. She poured two goblets of nectar, taking one herself and offering the other to Nao, who took it with thanks. "You have something to say to me, Nao?"

The red-head nodded. "It is not too late to forget this quest of yours. Once you begin your journey into Hades, it will be difficult to turn back. Natsuki's path is a cold, dark and lonely one."

"It doesn't have to be," countered Shizuru. 'Why must Death be lonely?'

Nao laughed knowingly. "No, I suppose she doesn't have to be. Sometimes I think she's spent so long in the mists and darkness of the Underworld that she cannot envision anything different. Maybe she even likes it, all alone on her ebony throne."

"She was happy with me." Shizuru looked into Nao's eyes, wanting the youth to see the honesty in her words. Green eyes, but not the beloved shade of green her Natsuki possessed.

Nao murmured in agreement. "She was. I could see it."

"Then will you not help me?" Shizuru reconsidered using her powers. The darker side of herself knew that she could fall, too easily, to that temptation. To do whatever it took to make Natsuki hers. The idea itself was repulsive to her, ordinarily, but sometimes… Shizuru stopped herself from following that dark train of thought further. Her crimson eyes met Nao's.

"Why should I help you? Are you fit to be joined with Natsuki? I have not helped any of her previous suitors, and believe me, many have approached me, hoping that I'll be their proxy. Foolishness. There is nothing to gain, on my part."

Shizuru lifted the goblet up, sipping the smooth nectar, stalling for time. Nao examined her nails, in a display of nonchalance. Shizuru put her goblet down, raising her eyebrow at Nao. "Natsuki and I were lovers. These other_ suitors_ of hers don't even dare risk approaching her in person. Surely that gives me some-"

Nao stopped looking at her nails, and questioned her in an affected tone. "What has Death to do with Persuasion? Death does not need to persuade mortals to enter her Realm, they have no choice in the matter, '…for death is the destiny of everyone; the living should take this to heart'. A familiar saying, as I am sure you know. Death has no need for Persuasion."

"Natsuki and I are more than just our personifications. I love Natsuki, as Shizuru, not because I am _Peitho_. Ara, perhaps you yourself are in love with Natsuki. You say Death has nothing to do with Persuasion. You think that your Realm is more intricately linked with Natsuki's? After all, Death and Revenge often come, hand-in-hand. Is this what you are trying to imply, Nao _Adrestia_?"

The red-headed goddess laughed. "You accuse me wrongfully, Shizuru. Revenge and Death does have a nice ring to it. But how conventional! We would probably be avoided like plague as a couple."

At Shizuru's silence, Nao nattered on. "But you and Natsuki… balance each other out. Maybe you'll be good for Natsuki. She's always been conscientious and capable in performing her duties… but when it comes to people and relationships- she's terrible. You, on the other hand, have no trouble… well except in your relationship with Natsuki, but well, she's as much to blame in sabotaging the relationship… she can be rather thick-skulled."

Shizuru brightened at Nao's words. "So you will help me reach her?"

"I suppose I will, Shizuru. If you and Natsuki decide to give a go at it again, it will be entertaining. Can you imagine the reactions of other immortals once they realise our dear aloof Natsuki is actually approachable, and capable of loving? Her admirers, who have kept their distance will be knocking on the gates of Hades, seeking to court her." Nao grinned, and ran her fingers through her hair. She got up, and stretched lazily.

Shizuru glared at Nao, who merely quirked her lips in response. Looking away, Shizuru announced lightly, "I am not entirely incapable of ensuring Natsuki's other admirers remain where they are. At a distance." She wasn't the daughter of Hades, or Zeus, or Poseidon, but she wasn't some weakling. She was Aphrodite's right hand. More than that, her entire being loved Natsuki. This jealous, possessive love that scared her. But she could try to change, try to overcome the selfishness she felt. If Natsuki loved her, all was possible.

Nao realised the veiled warning in Shizuru's words. "I'm entirely sure you are capable, Shizuru. I know there is a darker side to Persuasion and Charm. Deadly, when your powers are used to force others to do what they otherwise would not have done, only to realise, too late, that it was a horrible mistake. I have seen you work, when you're not flirting with your admirers. You are merciless."

The other woman did not bother to respond to Nao's jibe. "Ara… you said you would help me, Nao_. _As a friend of Natsuki, of course, and not in your capacity as the Goddess of Revenge. It is not revenge I seek… I wish to see her face again. We have many things to talk about. I will not rest until we do."

Nao heard the sadness in Shizuru's words, and placed her hand comfortingly on the brunette's shoulder. "I am your friend too, Shizuru. You have wined and dined in my lodgings, back then in Garderobe. You are my mother's most trusted assistant. My loyalty is belongs to Natsuki, but I am your friend too."

"Even though, as you say, there is nothing in it for you?" Shizuru smiled, knowing that Nao was really going to assist her.

"Nothing you can promise, Shizuru. Rest your worries. I am not always so opportunistic. Besides, I should have told you earlier that Mai and I were in agreement to help you even before you came. I was just being…. difficult. It was amusing." Nao winked at Shizuru, who held back a sigh. _Nao and Haruka should never meet. They will end up clawing each other's eyes out._

Nao admired Shizuru's bronze breastplate. "A well-made armour, Shizuru. Good choice, since there will be monsters on your journey. Let's begin with the most well-known one, the mutt's mutt."

Shizuru's eyes questioned Nao. "Ara… I am not sure what Nao is referring to."

"Cerberus. Surely, you have heard of that dog?" Nao sounded incredulous.

"Ara… of course. Although I'm not sure you can call Cerberus a dog. It is a fifty-headed, tenacious beast with a terrifying howl, is it not? It eats raw flesh and guards the gates of Hades."

"Well, yes. Cerberus is a mighty beast. My advice: don't attempt to fight it. But there is something you must be more wary of, Shizuru. Before you even enter Hades…"

**-IV-**

Shizuru spent the night talking with Nao. At the break of dawn, she slung her naginata over her shoulders, and had one last look at herself in the mirror. A loud, thundering knock sounded on her door. The person did not wait before marching in. Shizuru raised her eyebrows at the entrance of her friend, hiding her surprise with a mask of welcome.

It was the Goddess of Justice, Haruka herself. The blonde greeted Shizuru quickly, and then proceeded to announce the reason for her visit, one hand placed over her chest, the other hand raised, skywards. "Shizuru! I am her to be your companion for this foolish, precarious journey of yours! Chie has told all to me. It is my duty to you as a friend, as Chie and Yukino are unable to fulfil this duty! I will not see you mauled to death by the scum of the Underworld!"

Stepping closer to her friend, Haruka dropped her voice to a more acceptable level. "Shizuru, are you sure? I know you are stubborn and unlikely to change your mind, but this quest of yours isn't like you. Why give up what you already have, for something you might not gain? You said you loved your life, Shizuru. Endless dalliances, endless games. Now, I've always been telling you that's not the way to live as immortals… but don't you think plunging the depths of Hades is rather extreme?"

Shizuru batted her eyelashes at Haruka, smiling whimsically. "Ara… are you not the Goddess of Justice? Do you not think that Natsuki behaved unjustly towards our relationship? Leaving me like that? Ah, I didn't think you have abandoned your ideals since the last I saw you, Haruka."

"Your words don't fool me, Shizuru. This is not a matter of justice, and you know it. You simply want to see her face again! Foolishness!" Haruka grumbled.

Shizuru decided to prod her friend a little more. She was surprised that Haruka, usually so quick to weigh matters and label them unjust, did not do so in her matter. "It's true. I want to see her again. I miss her. But, I am surprised, Haruka, that you take her side in this."

"It's not taking sides, Shizuru! You know you're just agitating me when you say such things. You thought your dalliance with Natsuki Kruger to be a temporary blink too, at the beginning."

Shizuru found she had no words to rebut that. But she just had to correct Haruka in a small issue. It was a force of habit. "I fear it wasn't just a _blink_, but a _thing_, Haruka. A blink, in the eyes of eternity, for us who cannot die. But to me, that few months, is so much more…"

Haruka ignored her correction, rambling on in a passionate voice. "It is not injustice, on Natsuki's part, to decide to leave, having no reassurance that it was something more permanent. You didn't tell her that you loved her, except at the very last moment. Would it be just to expect her to drop everything and return to your side? Then her actions would be irresponsible, and unjust towards many others. She is not yours alone, Shizuru. She is many things, to many other people."

Shizuru tried blocking out her concerned friends words. Those words hurt, even though she understood the reason in Haruka's argument. But she didn't want someone to say it to her face, not like that. Haruka didn't have to keep talking. She decided to stop her friend from speaking more on the matter. "You know I'm setting out on this _foolishness_ whether or not any of you come with me. Perhaps Haruka is fearful of this quest? You need not come, friend. I will bear you no ill, and neither will any of the other gods. Not many would voluntarily walk the path down to Hades." Shizuru took one last look at her rooms, before opening the door, meaning to leave immediately.

Haruka followed her without further speech. Shizuru hid a smile. She knew her friend would do just that. She slowed down, allowing Haruka to catch up. "I'm so glad you're coming with me, Haruka. Thank you."

Her blonde friend sniffed. "Yukino wouldn't be happy if I didn't. Don't think I'm doing this just for you, Shizuru. Besides, your Charm and Persuasion won't work as well as my mighty flail against those beastly monsters." She hefted her round, silver shield and grabbed her heavy flail that lay at the entrance of the hall. Shizuru laughed, and grabbed Haruka's hand. "Even so, thank you, Haruka."

Her friend sniffed again, and grunted in acknowledgment, before pulling her hand away in embarrassment.

* * *

_A/N: Uh-huh. Shizuru can't just rush into Hades without any preparation or more information, so this chapter didn't see her banging on the gates of Hades. Leave a review, if you'd like!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Sideritis syriaca, _otherwise known as Ironwort, is a type of tea native to Greece. The Grecian name for it is 'tsai tou vounou' (word-for-word translation: tea from mountain). Haruka shortens it to "tsai'vounou" as a name for someone… (no prizes for guessing who).

The verses below could be the tone of this chapter. I particularly like Adele's cover of the song.

* * *

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love_

_Dylan, "Make You Feel My Love", AD 1997._

**-I-**

It was a narrow mountain pass strewn with sharp, jagged boulders. The rough, grey rocks towered over sparse vegetation, like a wall of defense. It looked impossible to traverse to the uninformed traveller. But Nao had given them precise instructions to cross this area. Recognising a particularly round boulder, Shizuru slipped around it, careful not to scratch herself on the nearby rocks. According to Nao, there was a mildly poisonous moss that covered the rocks. She held her naginata close to her. Haruka was a few steps behind, her flail ready to be swung at any monstrous beasts. The space was so narrow that they had to travel it in a single file.

The duo moved silently, weaving through the boulders, wary of ambush. The air was still and silent, and their breathing seemed to disturb the quietness of the place. No attacks came. Shizuru did not know how long it took for them to transverse the pass, but when they finally exited it into the valley below, daylight was fast fading away.

Within a few minutes, darkness fell rapidly over the valley they were now in. Shizuru gripped her naginata, wondering at the suddenness of the sunset. She kept her worry to herself, not wanting to agitate Haruka. Her friend was currently gasping slightly. The blonde growled. "Tsai'vounou! The air smells horrible! It's hard to breathe! What toxic, maddening fumes are these?"

"Ara… Haruka. You can always turn back now. But I think that the air, although chokingly smelly, is not poisonous. See, it is caused by the sulphurous smoke belching forth from the cracks in the ground." Despite her words, the goddess wrapped a white linen cloth around her face. Her two crimson orbs peeked out from the material. She knew she looked ridiculous, but the smell _was _really bad, poisonous or not.

Haruka grunted, shaking her head. "I promised Yukino I would come with you. And I have to be here to stop you from doing anything reckless."

"You're kind-hearted, Haruka, underneath all that bluster of yours."

"Shut up, Tsai'vounou!"

Shizuru looked at her stash of mountain tea. "… Ara… you're calling me Mountain Tea? Perhaps you would like to try some? Aphrodite says it calms agitation. It might do you some good, Haruka."

Haruka did not deign to reply her. Their eyes soon adjusted to the darkness. Shizuru peered at the map Nao had drawn on a thin, rectangular golden tablet. They would take at least a few hours before they reached the cavern marked on the map. Shizuru grit her teeth and leaned on her naginata. She felt no tiredness, but beside her, Haruka was moving slower than before.

"Haruka, perhaps we should camp here for the night." Shizuru placed her pack down, and sat on it, drinking some of her tea, mixed with glorious nectar from her water pouch.

"Don't stop on account of me, Shizuru. I can go on." Haruka said brusquely.

"If you're sure, Haruka. I know you're a determined-"

"Shut up, Shizuru. Let's keep moving." They were very near the cavern, perhaps only two miles or so away, argued Haruka.

They were still having this small disagreement when Shizuru shushed Haruka. Other than their voices, it had been too quiet, as though the surrounding nature was trying to lull them into a false sense of safety. Feeling that something in the air was changing rapidly, the goddess entered into a defensive stance with her naginata. Haruka noticed it too. They stood, back to back, breathing light and shallow. Around them, a thick mist was forming, and the visibility of the area was dropping.

Narrowing her eyes, Shizuru kept still, and waited. Nothing seemed to happen, no monster jumped out at them, or pulled them under into the greyish mist. But a sharp, overbearing emotion seemed to bear down on her. A certain heaviness clouded her mind, and her already sorrowful heart seemed to beat in a painful staccato rhythm. Next to her, she heard a soft thud- it was Haruka, on her knees, arms held above her head, as though warding off an invisible attack.

It was hard to think, let alone speak. All strength collapsed from her body, and she leaned heavily on her naginata. Shizuru took in a deep breath, and seized whatever remained of her inner calmness. She vaguely remembered what Nao told her, about a vile mist that would suddenly envelope travellers, amplifying their emotions of misery and hopelessness. Nao's voice floated to the surface of her mind. _"If it happens to you, you have to focus. Recall a happy memory, and focus on it. Eventually the mist will dissipate, but you must make sure never to succumb to its weight. Many travellers are lost this way, wiped from memory."_

The goddess shouted instructions to her friend, who was trying her best not to shake. "Haruka! Think of a happy memory!" Her friend got up slowly, and nodded in understanding.

Shizuru lifted her naginata up high, and brought it down, slamming the ground forcefully. She shut her eyes tightly, and tried to think of happier times.

A memory of a time back in Garderobe.

Shizuru felt like she was an onlooker peeking into this memory. She was back in her apartments with Natsuki. A warm summer's day. Her love's emerald eyes shone with pleasure as they were having their evening meal. The imagery was muted, and she couldn't hear what Natsuki was saying, but her soft, full lips were smiling, her slender fingers entwined Shizuru's own as they ate.

Shizuru focused her thoughts into remembering how it felt like, to be there with Natsuki. The joy she felt, the happy rhythm her heart throbbed when bestowed with one of Natsuki's rare but dazzling smiles. The touch of Natsuki on her skin, tenderly bringing Shizuru close to her as they ended their evening meal and retreated to the bedroom.

She was still deeply focused on the memory, when she was nudged sharply, back into the current time. It was Haruka, who looked uncharacteristically pale and shaking, but very much present and alive.

Shizuru set them in motion again, her heart feeling lighter than before, despite the harmful mist. The memory of Natsuki seemed to have cheered her up.

The cavern was in sight when a large creature fell on them, attacking from a ledge above them. Shizuru jumped back, crimson eyes alert. Haruka started twirling her weapon, ready to throw her flail to bash the creature in its next lunge. It was a seven-headed monster, the size of her bronze breastplate. Jaws snapping, it lunged at Shizuru, about to strike when Haruka unleashed her spiked ball, smashing it into nothing but blood and monster meat.

They were about to continue onwards when the sound of hissing filled the air, and more and more of these vile creatures appeared, surrounding the duo. Shizuru narrowed her eyes and considered their odds of making it to the cavern in time without fighting.

Zero.

With a calm smile, she darted towards the nearest monsters, cutting off the heads of three of the monsters in a single curved motion of her naginata. Twenty-one snake heads fell to the valley's floor. About fifty or so monsters remained, now encircling them, blocking their path. A cacophony of hisses, chilling to the bone.

Shizuru's smile grew. She was the Goddess of Persuasion and Charm, supposedly Queen of the Softer Arts, but she was a skilled wielder of her naginata. These forsaken creatures blocked her way to Natsuki. They would pay for their mistake.

The red naginata whistled through the air again, and another three monsters fell. Shizuru had barely moved. Behind her, Haruka was energetically swinging her flail around, hitting monster by monster, reducing them to pulp. "Let's see how many _you_ can get, Tsai'touvou! I've gotten eight!" Her friend's eyes were also lit up in excitement. The adrenaline mingled with the ichor in their veins, and they burst into a deadly dance with the monsters.

Dark, purple blood splattered around, as they sliced and bashed. Shizuru took a moment to wipe the monsters' blood off her brow, and sliced another few heads off as she did so.

There was one monster left at the end of the frenzied massacre of the seven-headed monsters.

It hissed warily at Shizuru, and for a moment, Shizuru saw a glint of intelligence in those eyes. The creature made no move to attack, only hissing softly, as though pleading for mercy. Haruka took a step towards it, ready to finish of the last creature. "My eighteenth monster…"

Shizuru held out her hand, halting her friend. Using her powers of charm, she spoke to the creature in its own language. Sibilant tones flowed like honey from her, calming the creature. The snake-headed monster stopped hissing, and now appeared to be listening attentively to Shizuru. It hissed submissively at the end of her words.

Shizuru turned to Haruka, smiling victoriously. "It pledges its loyalty to me. It will not harm us, but will follow loyally behind us, as our rearguard."

Haruka sputtered. "Can we trust a _monster_, Shizuru?"

Shizuru grinned. "Ara… I am sure if it shows any sign of deceit Haruka can easily end its existence?"

The goddess of Justice rubbed her brows tiredly. "Of course I can, Tsai'touvou! I will bring justice on its abominable head if it breaks its vow of loyalty. It can follow us because you won this round of battle. I'm a fair loser."

"Thank you, Haruka. Thirty-six monsters, I believe, counting the first six. Twice more than what you took down."

"Don't push it, woman." Haruka gestured to the hydra to follow them, and silently they made their way along the path. Various vile creatures attempted to hinder their journey, but Shizuru dispatched them with cold detachment. Behind her, Haruka crossed her arms with annoyance. Shizuru had not given her a chance to bash any monsters after the attack of the hydras. Something feral had been unleashed within Shizuru. The shining blade of her naginata seemed to sing for blood as it sliced through the air, delivering a swift end to a Gorgon, and then a couple of Scyllas. They made good speed towards the cavern and reached it within the hour.

The entrance gaped, a dark maw in the otherwise greyish surroundings. It was bathed in a sinister shroud of darkness. It was even darker, and Shizuru felt an uneasy cold seep into her bones. Behind her, the hydra hissed in fear. Taking pity on it, she commanded it to remain outside the cavern, until she ever had need of it. It slithered out, hissing thankfully. Haruka scowled at Shizuru's show of leniency, but said nothing. The blonde goddess lit a torch, and held it aloft.

Without any warning, a massive serpent coiled around them, hissing, eyes aglow with hunger. Shizuru stared back at it, unflinching. The monster continued to tighten itself around both friends and Shizuru's crimson eyes flashed in the darkness. She was about to try her powers on it when suddenly her ring glowed a bright, blinding blue. The creature hissed fiercely, transforming to an owl and flew away, screeching wretchedly.

"We should not linger here." Haruka grunted in agreement, already going deeper into the cavern. Shizuru took out her golden map. The map shone a muted gold in the dim light of Haruka's torch, and Shizuru could barely make out the markings on it. She sighed, and placed it back in her pack. A memory of Natsuki's bright, happy eyes flashed in her mind. Picking up her pace, Shizuru pressed on.

Beyond this was the river they had to cross to truly enter the Underworld. The River of Hate, of Destation, the River Styx.

* * *

Reaching River Styx, Shizuru strode forward elegantly, like a lioness stalking her prey. The spirits of the wandering dead parted before her, as though feeling an unseen force pushing them apart, forming a path for the Goddess Peitho. The goddess halted in front of a sinewy man, wrapped in nothing but a pale, white girdle. He held nothing but a long, thick oar in his hands, but his posture belied a hidden strength. Shizuru eyed his oar with hidden wariness. It could be a formidable weapon.

"You are Charon, the ferryman?" Shizuru asked with faux confidence, a pleasant smile plastered on her face.

The man gazed down from the boat at her. Leaping from it in a sudden display of agility, Charon the ferryman stood before Shizuru, arms akimbo. Haruka moved to stand beside her, in a protective stance. Shizuru stepped away from Haruka. This was her battle to fight, whether with words of persuasion or with her already bloodied naginata.

"A swampy, gloomy place you have here, ferryman. Bring us across, at once!" Haruka said impatiently.

He did not budge from his position. "I cannot, O Goddess. Pity see. I'm afraid there's an overload of passengers waiting to be taken. There's a major war goin' on above, y'see. Somewhere in Thrace. Awful lot of work to be done. Sorry."

Shizuru imbued her voice with her power, and tried to persuade him. "I have an errand, something I must do. Won't you let me come aboard? Surely with your strong, sinewy arms this extra journey will not tire you."

The man's arms fell. Just as Shizuru thought he was going to help them aboard, he seized his oar, and with a mighty growl he swung it at her. Haruka pulled Shizuru backwards, and they narrowly averted the blow. Haruka swung her flail at his boat in anger, and gasped in surprise when the wooden boat remained unscathed. She looked across at Shizuru, who was now engaging Charon in battle. The blonde Goddess of Justice sat down on the boat, knowing that it was only just that it was a one-on-one fight. Her brows knotted in puzzlement as she noticed Shizuru's ring glow a bright blue. A somewhat weaker glow from the time in the cavern, but it gave off a little pulse of power that made Haruka uneasy.

The blows from the ferryman did not diminish in intensity. Shizuru parried his blows, realising that she had to wait for a chance, a weak stance before she could inflict a shattering injury on her opponent.

_There._ Shizuru performed a nifty piece of footwork, sidestepping his oncoming blow. She swung her naginata at him, in a sort of backwards swing. Charon gave a mighty yell, as the blade cut through the muscles of his back. He turned around, now pushed into a defensive stance. Shizuru was about to inflict the last, mortal blow when a frightened whimper escaped the ferryman's lips. She raised her naginata at the fatal angle, when Charon fell to his knees. His eyes were on her ring, glowing a faint blue now that the fight was near its end.

"My Lady. Forgive me. Please, I would be honoured to ferry you across. Please, had I known, I would not have denied you passage." He bowed, his face towards the ground.

Shizuru lowered her naginata. "Why this change in attitude, O Charon?"

"The ring- how did you come by it?"

"Natsuki gave it to me."

"The Dark Lady herself? Truly, forgive me, my Goddess. I was not aware. Please, come aboard." Shizuru gracefully stepped into the awaiting boat, the ferryman now all bows and politeness. Haruka followed after her, sitting in the boat with relief, finally able to put her heavy pack down.

**-II-**

Reito was lounging in his throne room. He was on vacation, but disliked leaving the splendour and lavishness of his hallowed halls. Still recuperating from his short imprisonment, Reito read the latest letter from Mai while lazily sipping a goblet of nectar, cooled in the waters of Acheron.

His contented smile fell off his face when he read Mai's request. His dark brows lowered, Reito pondered over what he should do. Mai was asking him to find and guide this Shizuru _Peitho_ to the gates of Hades. He'd heard of Shizuru _Peitho._ Wasn't Natsuki currently in her foul mood because of the recent break-up with this goddess?

He didn't know whether to please Mai or to risk disappointing her. If he went out to guide Shizuru _Peitho_, he would be overstepping his boundaries as Thanatos, the God of Death. He had no business extending personal favours to guide Shizuru in the Underworld. Unsheathing his sword, he left his throne room.

He would decide what to do when he found this Shizuru of Natsuki's.

* * *

It had been hours since they'd left Charon's boat. Tiredness began to fill her being as Shizuru tried keeping her spirits up. The dark and misty surroundings did not help her grim feelings. Only the thought of seeing Natsuki again kept her going. Yet, in the murky darkness around them, Shizuru felt lost. Now and then she would almost wander into little streams of boiling mud that dampened the earth they walked on.

Their supply of nectar (or in Shizuru's case, tea mixed with nectar) had run out a while ago. Haruka called out hoarsely to Shizuru. "Damn, Tsai'vounou. You sure we're going the right way? I feel like I'm turning into one of these creepy creatures around us, the longer we grope blindly in this dastardly grounds."

"Bring your torch closer, Haruka. The paths seem to be ever-shifting. I have a feeling our senses are being tricked and we're deviating from the correct path on the map." Shizuru paused, setting her pack down. It was no use wandering around, in circles, shouldering their heavy packs. They were already wandering astray and lost. She had to get their directions right in this wretched place. The frustration clouded her mind, and she felt the veneer of calmness fading away the more steps they took that led nowhere. "_Natsuki… if you can hear me… come,"_ whispered Shizuru's heart.

Haruka swung her flail out into the darkness. A squishing sound was heard, before her flail retracted into her grip. "Bloody creatures won't leave us alone, Shizuru. We'll be sitting ducks if we don't keep moving. Like mosquitoes attacking a sleeping dog. Come on, Tsai'vounou. Have the torch. You focus on the map. I'll carry our packs." With a heave, Haruka slung Shizuru's pack on her own shoulders, and trudged on.

Shizuru caught up with her friend, and peering at the golden map, they attempted to find their way once more in the darkness.

**-III-**

Meanwhile, in distant Thrace, Natsuki was watching the battlefield. Waiting attentively around her were her father's servants, the Keres. The death-spirits were under her command, ready to obey her orders. Now and then they would dart out and gather the spirits of the fallen in battle. Garbed in cloth of the darkest black, Natsuki's ominous presence ensured that the other gods watching the battle stood at a respectful distance away from her. The only other person beside her was, as always, Nao, the Goddess of Revenge, her childhood friend.

The red head gazed on her friend, wondering whether she should tell Natsuki what she knew. At Natsuki's umpteenth sigh, Nao made her decision. Probing tentatively, she asked an opening question, even though she already knew the answer. "What ails you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki's eyes were faraway. Her friend was lost in the depths of memory, lips twisted unhappily. Nao waited patiently.

Finally her friend spoke. "I miss her. I ask myself, 'Why am I here, watching good men die, when I should be with her?' I wronged her, I think. I shouldn't have left in such a hurry. I look at my Realm, and I think… 'If Shizuru truly loved me, I would give it all up to be with her.' But then I remember my _duties_. My _responsibilities_. I am the Goddess of Death, after all. Giving it up for _love_… she probably doesn't love me anymore…_" _Natsuki's voice cracked, and to Nao's horror, she realised tears were running down the pale cheeks of her emerald-eyed friend. The Goddess of Death, shedding tears! She turned her face away, ashamed to see her friend in such a state, brought low by _Love._

Nao tried to change the flow of the conversation. "You used to be more carefree, Natsuki. All these talk about responsibility. What happened to the teenage rebel in you?"

Natsuki replied angrily. "We're no longer children, Nao. We are immortals, with our roles to play."

"You're in such a stink, that you're being all horribly ominous and frightening to these poor mortals. Anyway. Shizuru is down in the Underworld, looking for you. So she certainly doesn't hate you. Unless all she wants is to murder you. Don't worry, you can't die."

Natsuki looked up, her midnight blue hair swinging, hitting one of the Keres, who stepped away hurriedly. The goddess growled, "What did you say, Nao? Shizuru, in the Underworld?"

"Good to see your ears are still working, mutt. Spending eternity deaf isn't a good thing."

"Don't joke around, Nao. Who is with her?"

Nao paused in her giggles. "Uh. One of her friends, I think. No doubt one of them would accompany her."

"You sent her down to the Underworld without a guide? How could you! She could be lost in the mists now! There are fearsome creatures which attack immortals and mortals alike! They prey on the lost and wandering!" Natsuki gripped the pommel of her sword, her face flushed red in anger.

Nao smiled, finally getting her friend to do something about the whole mess already. "So what are you waiting for? Tell me, Natsuki. Is Shizuru's safety more precious to you, than watching over this battlefield? Will you deny her longing to see you because of these _duties_ you have? It's not as though your Realm is going to collapse if you're not at work. It's all right to take a short break- unless you're afraid to meet Shizuru again? Afraid of the intensity of the feelings that storm within your icy-cold heart?"

The Goddess of Death raised her hand, about to slap Nao in anger when she stopped herself in time. Her friend was only trying to help. Natsuki took in a deep breath, calming herself. In a cold, stern voice, she instructed the Keres and her own servants, "Watch over the battlefield. Nina, you're in charge. Make sure no dead spirit leaves this place unnoticed. Erstin, you will assist her. Report to me once the war is over."

Her young assistant bowed respectfully, and without further ado, Natsuki wrapped her black cloak around her tightly. She steeled her resolve. Looking at her red-headed friend, she smiled gratefully. "You helped me figure it out… even though you annoyed me greatly. So… thanks, Nao."

Using her sceptre to hit the ground, Natsuki opened a portal back to the Underworld. All light disappeared from Thrace for a brief second. Warriors paused in battle. Then the din of battle rose once more, with calls of revenge. Nao smiled. "I hope I'll find this mysterious paramour of mine that Mother prophesied. And I believe… I'm over that mutt. Can't believe I… Well, a summer's foolishness." The Goddess of Revenge smirked.

* * *

"_Teleute is here! Teleute is here!"_ Voices whispered in the darkness, welcoming Natsuki back to the Underworld. The darkness wrapped itself around her, in warm welcome. Natsuki entered her chambers, wanting to change her tunic before searching for Shizuru. Her mother was waiting for her in her rooms. Natsuki groaned. Her mother had that worried, motherly expression on her face. How was she to deny her mother the chance to speak?

"I heard you gave your signet ring to Shizuru, Natsuki."

Natsuki grunted, not willing to dwell on that topic that had angered her father so.

Her mother sighed, hugging Natsuki tightly. "Don't be like so, Natsuki. Some of Death's power resides in that ring. It allowed you to perform your function automatically, without having to put thought to everything. Now, Natsuki, tell me, what power do you have?"

The dark haired daughter of Hades frowned. "I bring death. What exists ceases. What is will be no more. I turn treasures and dreams into nothing. Mortal flesh turned to dust."

Persephone nodded. "It requires great responsibility to wield such power. And Shizuru Peitho is not known to be responsible- she is unfortunately, infamous for using her own powers for her own ends, rather than the public interest."

Natsuki's eyes glinted angrily in the dimness. How dare others speak of Shizuru in such terms! Everyone around Shizuru adored the goddess, except her own parents. Natsuki growled in frustration. "Don't speak ill of Shizuru! She is not as callous as they say she is. You should meet her before you accuse her!"

"For your sake, I hope not. Fortunately, the ring's power is limited. It has only what it managed to draw from you when you wore it. Sooner or later, it will run out. But until then, we cannot rest easy." Her mother released Natsuki from her embrace. "Go and find her, then. Bring her into the safety of our halls. We will welcome her, because _you_ hold her dearly within your heart."

Natsuki waited for no further words. She called for Duran, her black and royal steed. The doors of the royal dwelling were flung wide open by her servants, cloaked and hooded in the darkness. With extraordinary power emanating from her, the goddess galloped madly out of the Gates of Hades, into the lands of the Underworld, determined to find Shizuru and bring her to safety at once.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope this chapter provided you some entertainment in reading. Maybe some other emotions too, I'm not sure... a mixture of emotions, maybe?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Just wanted to thank you for all your feedback so far. I don't reply each and every one but be assured that I do read and think about what you've written. Makes me happy to know the bits of the story that you liked and such. There's also been typos here and there, and no one's called me out on them yet, heheh. I do go back and fix them though. _

* * *

**-I-**

Haruka squatted by the banks of a wide, fast-flowing river. The water was clear and cold to the touch. Maddened with thirst, Haruka was about to quench her thirst when a silky smooth voice rang out. "I suggest you do not drink from River Lethe, visitor. It makes one forget." She whirled around, her hand reaching out for her flail. But Shizuru was ahead of her. The tip of Shizuru's naginata touched the neck of a man cloaked in flowing black robes lightly.

"Who are you, stranger?" asked Shizuru calmly.

"Welcome to Hades, Shizuru _Peitho_ and companion. I am Reito _Thanatos_." Reito flashed a smile at the two ladies. Truly, he had a perfect smile.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, not wanting to aggravate the God of Death, and yet feeling annoyed with his gentlemanliness. It reeked of practiced politeness. He was so different from Natsuki. Natsuki, who did not mince her words. Natsuki, who meant everything she said. Natsuki- when she met Natsuki her love was going to get one _big_-

Reito interrupted her thoughts. "To the _Theoi Khthonioi _are the riches of this earth, all that lies hidden from Sergay _Apollo_, our dear Sun god. What offering do you bring to Natsuki, our Goddess of Blissful Death? Turn back now, my ladies. Hades is no place of one such as you, Shizuru. Nor for you, Haruka."

Shizuru's face remained shadowed under the dim light of her torch. "If you will not assist us, then let us pass. I seek no quarrel with you."

But Reito stubbornly refused. "I wish no quarrel either! But my Lady, surely you cannot expect me to bear watching you wander around in these mists! Without a guide, it is nigh impossible for you to find the true path."

"What are you trying to say, Reito? Speak plainly." Shizuru cut his words off, narrowing her eyes.

The God of Death sighed heavily. "The Goddess of Death… is exceedingly beautiful. Her admirers love and envy and hate her. They're quite a bunch of confused fools. However, none have come so far as this to seek her out. What can Natsuki possibly offer you, that you don't already have? What can she offer you that can overcome any loss you will suffer?"

A fire lit up within Shizuru's carmine red eyes. Her words came out sharp and cutting. "Love isn't a marketplace! Some things are worth more than gold and power. Natsuki's love is enough for me. I would love her even if it meant losing everything. If I can be with her-"

Reito Thanatos laughed- a harsh, mocking sound that echoed in the dim, dark surroundings. "You're being silly, Shizuru. But words are just words, after all. You'll realise that, soon enough. _Lose everything,_ to be with her? Utterly juvenile."

Shizuru did not raise her voice, she did not flinch at his words, but only replied, "There is some truth to your words. Love, more often than not, is a game. Of course I know that. I'm Aphrodite's right hand, after all. But what I share with Natsuki is different! During the warm days we were happy together. If she wants me to be by her side, I will endure all things, even the cold of the Underworld. I have come… to tell her that."

Reito smirked, and Shizuru saw red. Lifting her naginata up in a swift motion, she swung her blade at the dark-haired god, who dodged, shock written all over his face.

"Shizuru! I didn't mean to mock you!"

His words fell on deaf ears. Realising that he had to fight her to prevent damage to himself, Reito unsheathed his sword. "So, we will fight. If you win, I will guide you."

At that, Shizuru bowed slightly, and they began their fight proper. His longsword and her naginata clashed, again and again, each not willing to admit defeat. He met her blow for blow. Their eyes remained on each other as they fought. Shizuru grew frustrated, and wished she had the strength to end this fight. Unfortunately, Reito was now gaining the upper hand, and she could barely avoid his blows. _"Oh, that he would fall to the ground, that his strength be gone, reduced to nothing but weak flesh and bone!" _Cried Shizuru, in her heart.

A bright flash of blue, a sundering force that separated the two battling immortals. Shizuru closed her eyes in that moment of surprise, and found herself flung on her back, a good many meters away from Reito.

The Death God himself was sprawled on the damp earth. Sweat running down his face, Reito held up his hand, palm up, admitting defeat. He laughed gently. "You fought well, Shizuru."

They walked up a small hill, away from where they fought, where Haruka awaited them. The Goddess of Justice was arbitrating the fight from the very beginning. She smiled grimly, satisfied that no rules were broken but annoyed that Shizuru had put herself in danger. "You're very brave to battle with the God of Death himself, Shizuru. If not for the ring's power and your unyielding determination he would have overpowered you. Dragged you to the throne room of Hades in his black chains!"

Shizuru quirked her lips in a half-smile, before the triumph in her eyes faded as she looked at the jewel adorning her hand. "I won… but I think… something happened to my ring, at the very last moment. Drawing closer to Haruka, she held her hand up to Haruka to see. "My ring… it's cracked. Natsuki's ring… The one thing she gave to me, I broke…"

Haruka was about to reply when Shizuru placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. The crimson-eyed goddess looked out into the darkness surrounding them. At first she thought she was hallucinating, so tired she was. Haruka snorted, and stepped back, standing next to Reito who looked on curiously.

The voice called out again. _"Shizuru!"_ Her crimson eyes flew open, her ears straining to hear where the voice came from.

_There_, a black speck in the distance. It was Natsuki! Her dark hair flying past her shoulders, her black cloak billowing in the unseen winds of the Underworld. It was not a mirage, but Natsuki in the flesh! Shizuru kept her eyes on her beloved, who had leapt off the black horse of hers, now running full tilt towards Shizuru, eyes full of unconcealed joy and hope.

The tired goddess flung away her naginata just as Natsuki reached her. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud. She stretched out her arms, not quite believing that the person she sought for was finally standing in front of her.

Behind the goddess, Reito and Haruka quietly left in a portal to Garderobe. Haruka didn't want to be a spectator to a private reunion between lovers. It wouldn't be right, and Haruka was, among many other things, the Goddess of Right, Justice Incarnate! As for Reito, he didn't want to meet Natsuki right after he'd fought with her Shizuru. No way, nuh-uh.

**-II-**

My black cloak streamed behind me as I ran towards Shizuru. I caught a glimpse of Reito and… was that Haruka? Well, the two of them disappeared into a portal. I didn't care. I had eyes for no one but Shizuru. My goddess was standing there, on top of the small hill, looking so unguarded as she stood quietly, her eyes never leaving mine. She stood in her flowing robes, looking composed and beautiful, even though her clothes were splattered with mud.

Her crimson red eyes rested on me as I ran towards her. I crossed the short expanse in no time at all, with the shadows of the Underworld pulling me along towards her, like a magical current.

And there I was, in front of her. When I was mere footsteps in front of her, she seemed to finally realised that it was truly me. The long rod of her naginata and its sharp blade, crusted with blood was flung aside, her hands reaching out. I laughed with relief when I saw a smile forming on her face. My eyes gazed into hers, and I felt breathless, my heart racing and my fingers shaking, just a little. There was so much I wanted to say. And yet, at the moment when I finally held her in my arms, I was struck dumb. I held Shizuru tighter to me, feeling her warmth, and her presence that I'd sorely missed. "Shizuru," I whispered. "My goddess." I closed my eyes and buried my face in the crook of her neck. "Shizuru."

Her arms wrapped around me, and she murmured my name in that lovely, lilting voice of hers as she rested her head against mine. There and then, I knew… I would give it all up for her. I would do anything she asked. "Shizuru." Her lovely, honeyed name, murmured like a charm, rolling across my tongue. "Shizuru."

She placed a chaste kiss on my lips. _Well, not quite what I expected. You came all this way to give me a peck on my lips? Ah, Shizuru!_

I leaned forward shyly, not quite wanting to show her that I wanted more, yet somehow wanting her to get the hint. My goddess did understand, and she tried to hide a smile as she leaned in once more. We kissed a second time. This time, our lips met with passionate hunger. Our tongues reacquainted and danced together, revisiting well-remembered sensations. It was slow, it was searing… it was like coming home after a long, long time away. It was a kiss of forgiveness, and perhaps, of promise.

I dared not hold my hopes too high. Perhaps… she only came to say goodbye, to have a final word. To tell me off, to say that I am a horrible, worthless scum for leaving her in Garderobe. That she was returning me my ring. My heart shot through with pain at that possibility. My ever-present shadow reacted, as it always did. It was the intangible extension of my consciousness and innate power. The faultless, sometimes damned, indicator of my feelings.

It slipped my mind that Shizuru was always very well-attuned to it. Of course she could feel the changes as that damned insecurity entered my heart. The shadow around me wrapped itself around me protectively, as though I was pulling a warm blanket around myself… a child in the cold. Shizuru hugged me closer to her with greater strength, and a feral sort of growl escaped her lips softly. Was she attempting to wrestle with my shadow for dominance over my care? All air escaped my lungs when she did that. "Shiz-shizuru! Air…"

She looked away, as though half-angry with herself. I didn't know for what reason, but I felt sorry already. But it was Shizuru who spoke first.

"I'm sorry. I came here, Natsuki, to ask you… please, let me be in your life. When your shadow wrapped around you, as though protecting you… from me.. from me! I felt…" Shizuru murmured softly. She didn't want to finish her sentence. Her eyes begged me to understand the words she did not say. _What is she saying?_

Was that a glimmer of jealously in her eyes? _Oh. _I felt like smacking myself. How could I possibly misunderstand her intentions, after all she'd done? She came searching for me in the Underworld. She embraced me. She said my name, in that loving voice of hers. What more confirmation did I need?

Finally, I understood the depth of Shizuru's love for me, with all its flaws and beauty. She would never hurt me knowingly. She could wield a mean naginata and dreadful havoc with her powers. She could, and would, do all that for my sake- even if it was all really bad for her. I understood now… that I was to protect Shizuru from herself.

Now, as I came to accept the realness and honesty of Shizuru's love for me, my heart embraced her, wholeheartedly and without fear. With that, the darkness around me followed suit. And I knew she felt my shadow embrace her, cloaking her in its warmth and protectiveness. The smile on her face said it all, and she placed her hand on my heart. "You're mine, Natsuki." Yet her eyes held that sliver of doubt.

I wished to banish it at once. Gingerly, I placed my hand on her chest, mirroring what she just did. "And you… are mine, Shizuru. We belong to each other, forever." Her eyes glimmered with mirth, now that she knew, for certain, that her feelings echoed within my own soul. Oh, she could not know the depth of my own feelings- I am not good with confessions of undying love…

The next few words from her mouth broke the reverie I was in. "Ara… is Natsuki eager to have some make-up sex?" My eyes widened, surprised at the change of mood. Her gaze fell on her chest and my eyes followed suit.

Mortifyingly, I realised that in my earnestness I'd started caressing the part of her chest my hand was on. Her breast. And somehow, I was still doing so. I gulped and quickly removed my hand, stuttering my apologies.

Shizuru held up her right hand towards me. I took it in mind, thinking that in some odd fancy, Shizuru wanted me to kiss it, like, to earn her forgiveness or something. So I did.

My goddess laughed teasingly. "Ara… Natsuki. Do you want to kiss all of my body? My hand's a good place to start..."

I gaped at her, my eyes puzzled. Shizuru was truly back in her element, her mood now swinging up, up, and up. I could sense the burgeoning joy she was feeling. Happy that she was happy, I examined her hand for some clue. Then I finally realised what she wanted to show me. There was a deep crack that ran down the black gem of the ring I'd given her. I rubbed it gently, feeling rather sorry that the ring was as good as scrap metal now.

"I'm sorry it's cracked, Natsuki. There was a fight, and then a bright flash of light- I don't know what happened, exactly.." Her crimson eyes looked sad, her lips in a worried frown. I hated that look on her face. I had to cheer her up somehow. Show her that it was perfectly okay. I broke away from our embrace, smiling as I wrapped my right hand around her slim waist.

"Why did you come? To return me a cracked ring?" I grinned as I spoke.

Shizuru laughed. "No…" But her eyes still looked worried and she pressed her point. "I'm sorry your ring's all damaged, Natsuki. I know it meant a lot to you." Her words fell from her lips, and I wished they didn't sound so sad.

"It's okay, Shizuru." I hurried to assure her. "I'll get you another one. I'll ask one of my best smiths in the Underworld to do so." Damn. I felt my cheeks heat up as I spoke. I charged on. "And if… you still want to be with me, after my idiocy… we could… make matching pairs?"

I was sure my face was fully aflame now, and I looked away, biting my lips. Shizuru's slender hand took mine in hers. Pulling me back to her, Shizuru's eyes twinkled as she lightheartedly asked, "Ara…. What is Natsuki suggesting?"

I sobered up despite the lighthearted tone she used, because her eyes told a different story. They were looking deep into mine, searchingly. Why had she gotten so serious of all sudden over my brief comment?

_Oh. OH! By Hades! I was going about it all wrong! I wasn't thinking marriage! By Hades! I loved Shizuru and certainly didn't want her to think I was one of those gods who rushed into marriages! Or coerced marriage vows from women they loved! _A certain dark-haired god, with flashing green eyes, the fearsome Lord of Some Dastardly Dark Place came into mind.

I blustered, attempting to fix my words. "N-nothing! I'm just saying, if… I mean, I don't expect you to be thinking about marriage! I just meant, if we are lovers… couples do give each other rings, so it's not… you get it, Shizuru. I know you do."

I held my breath, hoping she would understand me. Was that a flash of disappointment in her beautiful crimson eyes?

Probably not. Probably a trick of the dim lights around us. For as I took a second glance, her eyes were dancing merrily, as she opened her mouth. I knew her next words would make me blush. That familiar shine- I huffed and crossed my arms.

I was right.

"Ara…. Natsuki presumes I'm here to reconcile so we can have the most glorious sex in the Underworld?

"I didn't mean that!"I yelped as I felt her arms wrapping themselves around me and her warm breath on my ear.

"So you don't want to?" She pulled away, and I stumbled backwards slightly as she released me.

I groaned. By Hades, she might actually think so. "What? No, of course I want to-er, reacquaint myself with your-"

Shizuru wrapped her arms around me again, this time licking my ear. The wetness of her tongue on my sensitive ear sent shivers down my spine. I bit back a whimper.

"So all Natsuki wants is sex?"

_Argh._ "What? No, no… Shizuru!" I huffed, displaying annoyance, even though I wasn't really piqued. I'd rather _missed_ this sort of banter between us. "You were sad over the ring, so I just wanted to give you another one, okay?"

"A matching pair would be nice, Natsuki." Shizuru's face was all smiles and I could see she was in her teasing mood once more. It was time to get back within the royal walls. I didn't want to be standing outside… when she got into one of these moods. Such things… should be done in privacy. Who knows what servant of mine could be lurking about? It would be embarrassing. I whistled for Duran, and my horse came, galloping.

We climbed atop Duran, and I wrapped my arms around her as we rode back to the palace grounds. She sank into my arms and closed her eyes, leaning back into me. It was then I realised how tired she looked.

**-III-**

Shizuru fell asleep as they rode across the vast plains of the Underworld. They rode past the Gates of Hades, past Cerberus (who chose, this time, to appear as a single-headed beast of a canine), and past the gardens of Asphodel. The goddess woke up just as Duran cantered to a stop, right in front of Hades and Persephone, the royal King and Queen of the Underworld themselves. Behind her, Natsuki groaned. No doubt their daughter, the Lady of the Underworld didn't know they would be waiting for the lovers to arrive.

Hades looked expressionless, veering on grumpy. Persephone, however, smiled in welcome at Shizuru. Turning around, Hades gestured for Natsuki and Shizuru to follow them into Father's throne room. His emerald-eyed daughter scowled, but when Shizuru quirked her lips and winked at her, she couldn't help but drop the scowl from her face.

It was good that Shizuru wasn't scared. Because, by Hades, Natsuki was walking into the throne room of her Father with trepidation.

* * *

_Author's note: Shizuru has guts. Haha._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: The end of one arc, and right before another begins... here we go..._

* * *

**-I-**

Hand in hand, Shizuru and Natsuki entered the throne room of the King of the Underworld himself. Ordinarily, Natsuki wouldn't have been afraid- hell, she would stride into the throne room of Zeus without a wince, but this- _this_ was a very different matter indeed. This was home, and yet… she was afraid.

The throne room was a large, cavernous space, the ceiling set high above, resting on thick and tall alabaster pillars. Millions of little blue lights floated about in the darkness. Torches that gave out no smoke lit up the centre of the place, where the throne of Hades itself drew one's eye towards it. Natsuki glanced at Shizuru. She looked so beautiful, even under the flickering blue light of the flames. Her lover's sun-kissed faced showed no fear, but Natsuki could feel a slight tremble in Shizuru's fingers. She tugged Shizuru closer to her. She felt so very sorry that Shizuru had to face this- whatever _this_ was- after all she'd been through.

It was as though this was some kind of test. If she played it wrongly, she would lose Shizuru. And perhaps _more _than just Shizuru. But in Natsuki's mind right now, if she lost Shizuru then she didn't quite care about what was left. Could her Father be so cruel?

Natsuki's emerald eyes rested on her Mother. She remembered the early days of their marriage, whispered among the attendants and the lesser entities of the Underworld.

Yes, Hades could be cruel.

Despite their current happy state of union, Natsuki knew that in the beginning her mother had suffered greatly. Hades had torn her away from the world of the living, and with trickery, bound her to the Underworld for three-quarters of the year. Natsuki knew that her Father was possessive by nature, and if he did not deem Shizuru worthy to stay, then the lovers would be separated. Forever.

She knew her Father, having seen shades of himself and his dark nature in herself. She knew that she had a jealous streak. The thought of Shizuru flirting, as she was wont to do, with her nymphs and other goddesses made her grit her teeth and turn away in anger. It only happened twice or thrice in Garderobe, but she felt that cold anger rush through her when it happened, and she hated the way she felt.

Natsuki held her head up high, not willing to appear daunted by the dark aura her Father was currently emitting.

They came to a halt, at the foot of her Father's throne. Hades was the first to speak. "Natsuki, be silent. Shizuru _Peitho_, why have you come to our royal domain?" His voice reverberated through the throne room.

Beside her, Shizuru swallowed a sigh. How many times did she have to explain herself? She decided to risk playing this _game_ another way. Breathing in, she said three syllables as she breathed out.

"_Natsuki_."

Hades' mouth hung open, taken aback with Shizuru's gall. Then his features smoothed out. He quirked his lips. "I see."

Silence hung heavy in the air. The little blue orbs halted in motion. Beside him, Persephone hid a smile by biting into some strange yellow fruit. After centuries- millennia of being with her husband, very little could perturb her.

Natsuki, on instinct, pulled Shizuru closer. They now stood, skin touching skin, Natsuki all tense and ready to jump in front of her.

Shizuru didn't know how long that silence lasted. Her eyes remained on Hades' grim expression, willing herself not to flinch, or blink. The eyes of Hades bore into hers, searchingly. Then the little glowing lights floating around the room started to twinkle again. Shizuru released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. A split second later, Hades roared in laughter, beaming at her.

The tenseness faded away into the darkness. This sudden change in the mood of the throne room was felt by all who were in it. The attendants started moving around again. Natsuki's shoulders relaxed and she rubbed her hand across her face in relief. Shizuru raised her eyebrows, not quite understanding the quick-changing undercurrents of this meeting.

"I think you will find yourself welcome here, Shizuru. None of my daughter's suitors has ever dared to play this _style _of yours. In fact, none of them have dared pursue Natsuki to our very gates. More than that, it's evident that my daughter is ready to jump to your defense." His green eyes met his daughter's and Shizuru felt a faint blush forming on her very own cheeks. Sometime during the tense situation Natsuki had settled for wrapping her right arm around Shizuru's waist protectively.

The Lord of the Underworld snapped his fingers, calling one of the attendants to the fore. "Shizuru, the Goddess of Charm, is welcomed here in the Underworld. None shall harm her, on pain of eternal torture. Let that be known."

The attendant bowed and scurried out quickly, to the messenger post at the Gates of Hades.

Leaning close to Natsuki's ear, Shizuru couldn't help but whisper, "Ara… I am so happy Natsuki is protective over my wellbeing, even against her own father. How should I reward my brave goddess?" Grinning, Shizuru pressed a kiss against the pale cheeks of her goddess. Natsuki bit back a smile. _Oh yeah. Shizuru played it good. Yeah!_ The Goddess of Blissful Death reached out and gently cupped a hand against Shizuru's cheek, leaning in to meet her lips in a mixture of relief and thankfulness.

It was as though Hades and Persephone weren't in the room. But of course they were. Natsuki's parents looked rather split over what to do. Never had they welcomed someone like Shizuru in their hallowed halls. And were the two young goddesses _flirting_ in front of them? Hades wished to rub his eyes, in disbelief at his daughter's forwardness. He grunted. _Passions of youth!_ Hades walked up the steps to his throne, settling himself comfortably in it, trying to ignore what was going on.

Persephone giggled and nudged the two goddesses. "Natsuki? Would you like to show Shizuru _your _throne room? Your father and I would like some privacy."

Natsuki looked up, face aflame. Her eyes darted around, noticing that quite a few attendants were gazing on Shizuru and herself, in some sort of fan-obsessed daze. She groaned, and tugged Shizuru towards the exit. "Shizuru, let me show you where I spend most of my time…."

The two goddesses left the throne room, their steps lighter than before they entered. What could go wrong? They had the rest of eternity stretching out before them, and less misunderstandings than before. Natsuki and Shizuru climbed back on Duran, and they rode swiftly to Natsuki's own castle.

**-II-**

Once the doors were shut, Persephone look at Hades worriedly. "Husband dearest, Shizuru must have used the ring's power to its last dregs, for it to have cracked. And that cannot bode well for her-"

"Even I cannot change the natural rules, dearest. These rules came into being before I became the Lord of this place, and will stand long after I am gone. Even us gods have our boundaries, and we must obey them. Do not bring this matter up again." Hades closed his eyes, and with that Persephone fell silent. Her husband had fallen into a brooding mood again with the reminder of Natsuki's cracked ring. He worried for their daughter, and with Shizuru being in their good graces now, Hades worried about her too.

**-III-**

Arriving at the doors to Natsuki's throne room, Shizuru leapt off Duran, barely concealing her excitement. She was finally going to see Natsuki's own place! Paying no heed to the lover of hers who was lagging behind, Shizuru placed her hand on the doors, pushing them open. They swung wide slowly, and Shizuru seized Natsuki's arm in unconcealed glee as they entered the room.

Natsuki dismissed her servants with a nod, and one by one they left the throne room. Shizuru heard one of them whisper in amazement about how the throne room was scarily cheerful. Natsuki must have heard that too, because she sent a glare his way. The attendant scurried off, bowing in apology.

But it was true. Did not legend say that Death's throne room was dark and gloomy and all things dismal? Shizuru stood still, taking in the very different reality presented before her. The throne room was decked in colours, that one might be tempted to describe as overwhelmingly cheerful. Soft velvet curtains hung down the stone walls, in colours of glittering gold and glimmering silver. A dark red carpet covered the floor, enveloping their feet in warmth and softness the moment they step foot into the hall. Tiny golden fireballs danced whimsically around the room, following some sort of lazy current in the air. Shizuru smiled, taking the sight of the room in. Truly, she did not think that Natsuki's own domain would be so…. cheerful.

And there, right in the middle of the room, was Natsuki's tall, ebony throne, and the solid, large black marble steps that led up to it. It stood out starkly, all dark and black and heavy in the throne room's light atmosphere. Something clicked in Shizuru's mind at once.

"Ara…. like your Father's room, like your shadow… your throne room changes itself to fit your mood, doesn't it, Natsuki? Then, I'm so gl- _Mmpf_!" Shizuru's next words were swallowed by Natsuki's lips on hers. To Natsuki, it seemed like a very effective way of stopping Shizuru's teasing.

Shizuru didn't mind. The goddess liked the taste of Natsuki's lips. Maybe even better than the childish joy she got from seeing Natsuki blush. Closing her eyes, the goddess moved into the kiss. She drew her arms up and around Natsuki, tilting her head just slightly so that their noses wouldn't press in the wrong places. Her hands began their journey down Natsuki's back, moving dangerously low, then upwards again teasingly, before finally resting on Natsuki's well-toned hips.

Natsuki finally pulled apart with a peck on her lover's lips. She guided Shizuru up the steps to her throne and when they reached the top, another throne had appeared, right next to Natsuki's own. It was built out of strong, black timber, and its height matched Natsuki's own. Instead of the cold, hard ebony seat however, was thick, carnelian red cushion that looked extremely comfortable. Shizuru hid her smile, trying not to tease Natsuki. After all, her lover really could not help that the room reacted so precisely to Natsuki's own subconscious wishes and emotions.

Right now all Shizuru wanted to do was to jump into Natsuki's arms and laugh in happiness. But then Natsuki had settled down on her own throne, looking up at Shizuru with a faint smile on her lips. They feasted their eyes on each other, savouring the moment together. Shizuru felt her heartbeat steady down a happy, steady beat. She moved to sit in the other throne, which was clearly hers.

Together, both of them watched in comfortable silence as the room's colours changed to its more usual tone, albeit still more cheerful in nature than the usual black. Midnight blue curtains draped the walls and the little glowing lights dimmed down to a soft golden glow. The room was now primarily lit with the beauty of an infinite number of stars, their light shining down from the ceiling above. Or was there even a ceiling? It was as though they were under the night sky itself. Shizuru stood up, and Natsuki followed. Together they made their way down the steps, and lay down, their backs settling comfortably on the soft, downy carpeting. Eyes looking up, Shizuru reached out and clasped Natsuki's hand as they watched an aurora dance above them, in hues of violet, crimson, green and blue. Shizuru turned towards Natsuki, her entire side now facing her lover, who was still watching the aurora.

"This is a lovely place, Natsuki. It is not cold at all, not like what rumours say your throne room to be, my goddess of Death." Shizuru edged her foot closer to Natsuki's leg, and started caressing Natsuki's calf sensuously. Natsuki's emerald gaze met hers, a blush forming on her face when she realised what Shizuru was doing.

"Ah, Shizuru- I could show you my rooms- my other rooms, we could have a nice, warm b-bath and then we can be comfortably ensconced under my really, really warm q-quilt…"

"Shush, Natsuki." Shizuru slowly climbed on top of Natsuki, pinning her down with her legs as the crimson eyed seducer leaned in, licking Natsuki's ear. She began kissing Natsuki's jaw, then down her neck, and pausing at her lover's breasts, that were heaving slightly. Natsuki bit back a moan, desperately hoping Shizuru would just bloody well continue but no- her lover sat back up. Natsuki pushed herself up with her elbows, hands wrapping themselves around Shizuru's neck, pulling her back down. _You seriously can't be stopping __**now.**_

But Shizuru resisted, a seductive glimmer in her darkened eyes. Natsuki's eyes fell on her cherry red lips. The lips were moving, and words were being said, but all that registered in Natsuki's mind was the sultry tone.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru got off Natsuki entirely and pulled her up into her arms as she began standing up. This snapped Natsuki out of her lust-induced daze.

"Shi-shizuru. You were say-saying?" Stammered Natsuki, hands running through Shizuru's long tresses even as she spoke.

"I was saying, that it would be nice to…. see your rooms _now_, my most beautiful love."

Natsuki promptly blushed a fine pink and buried her face in the crook of Shizuru's neck, mumbling some words that Shizuru could not catch. "I can't hear what you're saying, my Natsuki. Or shall we… continue here?" Shizuru murmured seductively.

"I've never- I've never done it _here_ before, Shizuru! That's amounting to something like sacrilege!" Natsuki choked back a gasp as Shizuru's hands wandered underneath her robes, caressing her inner thighs.

"Is it sacrilege? I wonder…. Doesn't this throne room belong to Natsuki, and Natsuki alone? Then who exactly are we dishonouring?" Against that logic, and those lovely eyes that held such tenderness, Natsuki felt herself caving in.

"And I'm glad to hear Natsuki has never brought anyone else here to do _**this**_–_long teasing stroke_- and _**that**_–_another long teasing stroke_-." Natsuki gasped, and bit Shizuru gently on her neck, right at her sensitive spot in retaliation.

"You're a dreadful tease, Shizuru. But we should probably clean ourselves and have a soak in my bath…. It's been a long day, and we shouldn't go to sleep dirty and covered in grime… or, you know, make-"

"Ara…. I dearly wish Natsuki doesn't think we'll _fall asleep_ making love! Besides, my dearest, wouldn't this be our first make-up sex? It's supposed to be wild and if Natsuki falls asleep then, I will be so devastated. Perhaps Natsuki doesn't yearn for my touch as much as I yearn for hers?" Shizuru continued on her little soliloquy, even as her hands explored Natsuki's body. Natsuki tried not to react to her teasing and that growing urge to push Shizuru back onto the soft, downy floor.

Shizuru felt the warmth in the room increasing. "Come on, Natsuki… show me your rooms, then." Natsuki didn't wait to be asked again. She bent low, and with a small heave, had one arm under Shizuru's knees and another under her back. An overwhelming desire seized the goddess and that same desire was reflected in Shizuru's eyes. The dark-haired goddess started running, carrying Shizuru towards her rooms and her bath.

Shizuru wrapped herself securely around Natsuki and began whispering sweet allurement into her ears, teasing Natsuki into a full-blown blush that travelled all the way down to her chest. With Shizuru in her arms, pressing her tender breasts seductively against Natsuki's chest, Natsuki could not wait til they could continue… a long awaited reunion of their bodies.

**-IV-**

A warm, lovely smelling bath. Washing each other's hair and scrubbing each other's backs. It had been ages since they bathed together. Shizuru was tempted to linger, but the promise of Natsuki's bed and a fine romp made her leave the warm waters, pulling Natsuki along with her. Both of them laughed as they dried each other with broad sheets of linen.

Now clean and warm, they fell downwards into Natsuki's large bed, their lips locked in a deep kiss. The two lovers re-explored each other's bodies, marking out their sensitive areas, sometimes giggling, sometimes moaning, sometimes breathing heavily with each exertion. Into the early hours of the morning did they continue their ministrations, treasuring every moment. They clung onto one another desperately as they rode out wave after wave of euphoria, breathing onto each other's warm skin. At some point each reflected on how having immortal bodies was a very good thing when it came to sex. Eyes closed, their fingers showed their love for each other in ways their words could not. Not at this time, when they were in each other's arms, lost in the heat of their lovemaking.

The lovers fell asleep at about the same time, Natsuki remembering to draw her hand out from beneath Shizuru, before surrendering to sweet slumber in the warm embrace of her lover. Shizuru succumbed to sleep just moments before. She had not moved her hand from where it previously was, but Natsuki didn't mind. Fortunately for Shizuru's hand, sometime during the night the lovers shifted and adjusted into more comfortable positions.

A few hours later, the lights in her room grew brighter, signalling the start of a new day. Natsuki woke up, her back on the soft bed, with Shizuru's right arm curled possessively around her torso, breasts pressed gently against Natsuki's arms. Shizuru's right leg was ensconced between Natsuki's own legs, as though they belonged nowhere else. Natsuki closed her eyes again, a smile on her face as she fell back to sleep. She could get used to this, for eternity.

* * *

_A/N: Who wouldn't like to have Shizuru draped over them as they woke up in the morning? *lost in a dream* okay. Anywayyy. Hope you liked this, leave a review if you'ld like! _

_p.s. since quite a few people have been commenting on the ring and what it'll bring, that plot question will be answered in the next chapter. if you want to guess what it is before the answer is revealed, by all means, do so! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:** __This chapter is longer than the last. __It took some time to see the light of day- well, life has been busy. D: Writing fanfiction allows me to destress, so fret not! Much thanks to Crosswood, my awesome beta. I've not had a beta before this chapter..._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

'Hearken, Fates, who sit nearest of the gods

by the throne of Zeus,

and on shuttles of adamant weave

countless, inescapable devices

for counsels of every kind...'

- Stobaeus Ecl. I

**-I-**

The two lovers only shed the dust of sleep from their eyes in the hours after breakfast was served, waking in Natsuki's warm and toasty bed. Natsuki lay on her side, taking in the sight that she'd so missed. A small smile graced her pale features. "Hello, Shizuru."

Shizuru sat up slowly and ran her hands through slightly tangled tresses. With a twinkle in her eyes, she then leaned down on one arm and kissed Natsuki's ear. "Why, hello, Natsuki."

"You have bewitched me, my Goddess," Natsuki murmured as she pulled Shizuru back onto the bed and into her arms. They lay comfortably spooned together, in Natsuki's tangled sheets of black silk.

Shizuru's face fell, however, when she heard the word 'bewitched'. Her soft hair brushed against Natsuki's face as she shook her head in protest. She turned her body around, angling her face such that Natsuki could not see her eyes.

"Natsuki, you must believe me, I stopped trying to use my spells on you ages ago. And I'm sorry that in the beginning I even tried. Natsuki…" Shizuru sighed deeply. "… I would give anything to make you believe me."

Natsuki was mortified. She hugged her lover tightly, tilting Shizuru's head so that their eyes met. "I know. Look, I didn't mean it so literally. I really do believe you, Shizuru."

Shizuru still looked worried. Natsuki swallowed. She hadn't meant to make Shizuru uncomfortable. "Shizuru, you said you would give anything to make me believe you. I would give anything back, for _you_ to believe _me_." She buried her face in the crook of Shizuru's neck. "So lose that expression, please."

Those crimson eyes slowly regained their familiar twinkle. Shizuru placed a happy kiss on Natsuki's lips, and threw back the covers to get up. Relieved, Natsuki rolled out of bed and carelessly threw a black robe across her pale, naked body.

Shizuru broke into a suggestive smile as her eyes roved up her lover's toned body. Natsuki carried herself in a way like no other. She thrummed with a dark energy, barely contained. Her movements were swift and her mind sharp. Shizuru let out a besotted sigh. She really couldn't help how she was drawn to Natsuki, nor would she change it for anything. Swinging her feet down onto the pale marble floor, she expected her feet to feel the sting of cold marble, but to her surprise it was instead pleasantly warm.

Natsuki waited for her as she put on a set of pale violet robes. She chose a golden clasp, one studded with rubies, to pin the ensemble together. A servant most probably had come in during the early hours, while they were yet asleep. Crystal clear water sloshed about in a bronze basin as she washed the last remnants of sleep from her face.

Natsuki was the first to speak as they left the chambers. "I could show you around my castle, if you want. After breakfast." She looked nervous. "We can do whatever you want."

Shizuru reached out for her lover's arm and wrapped it around her waist. She felt Natsuki reflexively pulling her closer and smiled. "Don't you have duties to attend to? When you left, you spoke about them, and I don't want to keep you from them. As long as you bring me along."

"I have my minions," Natuski grumbled back. "When I got back from Garderobe I gave them my orders. I dare say they will not slack off while they can still feel my presence in the Underworld."

"You're a big, bad minion lord, Natsuki? Ara… I am the big, bad minion lord's lover! Watch out, I bite!" Shizuru laughed softly as she bit Natsuki's reddening ear.

The lady of the underworld spluttered a little. "I just meant that there is some part of me performing the functions of Death, Shizuru! But for the most part, I am all yours." A faint blush and a small pout. Natsuki was truly adorable. Shizuru felt her heart do a little somersault.

"I look forward to knowing more about your domain, Natsuki."

Natsuki flushed deeper. "… let's go have some breakfast."

The narrow doors to the dining hall were flung wide open by a magical, invisible hand. Awaiting them on the round table was numerous varieties of ambrosia and a jug of golden nectar. The sweet smell of roasted meat wafted from an earthen pot placed in the centre of the table.

"Looks like my servants have outdone themselves in attempt to welcome you, Shizuru."

**-II-**

The midday fog (for there was no sun in the Underworld) found Shizuru and Natsuki in the stables of the Goddess of Blissful Death. They were there as Shizuru had previously expressed a wish to see Duran and feed him some apples.

Natsuki grinned as they walked towards the big horse. "You've always spoiled Duran, Shizuru. Remember when you used to feed him ambrosia when we were in Garderobe? He's become an absolutely spoiled horse."

"Apollo's worse with _his _horses, Natsuki. He feeds them ambrosia every single day. I only fed ambrosia to Duran _once._" Shizuru felt like sticking her tongue out at Natsuki, but propriety made her keep it in. There were servants about, after all.

Natsuki snorted. "I've met Apollo. He tried wooing Mai, once. Then Nao kicked him out of Mai's rooms because she didn't like his face- or at least that's what she said."

"He's not too bad. Really earnest." Truth to be told, Apollo was a blip on Shizuru's radar. She'd never found him interesting, and he'd never tried flirting with her.

Natsuki shook her head. "He has a really dodgy pseudo-relationship with his half-sister. Believe me, Reito is a better person."

"Ah, so Lady Mai has to choose between Apollo, the Sun God or Reito, the Dark God? What a choice! To whom shall I lend my charm?" Shizuru laughed.

"I believe Mai's already chosen, Shizuru. And I'm not surprised. Gods of the Underworld are the s-sexiest!" Natsuki tried to sound suave as she said the last phrase, but her blush and slight stumble foiled her attempt.

Shizuru found it cute and let out another small laugh. "Ara… Natsuki is the sexiest, I wholeheartedly agree."

Natsuki grunted to hide her confused mix of pleasure and embarrassment at Shizuru's words.

The horse ate a grand total of fifty-one apples that day. He was a very contented horse. The pair continued the tour of Natsuki's castle. They met more and more of Natsuki's servants- all cloaked in black, and hooded so no one could see their faces. Shizuru was introduced as the Goddess Shizuru. Natsuki didn't mention if Shizuru was her lover, her partner, or anything other than the _Goddess Shizuru_. Shizuru felt put out by that missing description, more so as the day went by. Yet for most part she could forget that niggling unease, and marvel at the many rooms of the castle, all serving distinct purposes of their own.

But that unease continued to bite at her heels. Wanting to clear the issue, she broached the subject hesitantly the next day, over breakfast.

"Natsuki… do you not want your servants to know that we're… lovers?"

Natsuki stopped dipping her bread in oil and looked up sharply. "What makes you think that?"

Shizuru shrugged. Her eyes looked away from the table, avoiding Natsuki's gaze. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"I don't understand why you might even consider that, Shizuru! I love you!" Agitation seeped into Natsuki's voice.

"Nevermind. Forget I mentioned it." Shizuru sipped her goblet of nectar, and tried to pretend that she didn't feel disappointed with Natsuki's response.

Natsuki bit her lip, and continued eating her bread. Seconds after swallowing that particularly large mouthful, her eyes widened and she grasped Shizuru's palm. Shizuru looked up, startled.

"Shizuru, I am so sorry! I didn't- I didn't think it was- I mean. You're important to me Shizuru. I just didn't think that it might be important to you that my servants know about us."

Shizuru hummed in agreement, but her lips remained shut. She waited for Natsuki to continue.

"I'll introduce you properly from now on, Shizuru. Promise." Emerald eyes shone in earnestness.

"If Natsuki promises, then I am happy."

And Shizuru felt the unease slip away, as though it had never been there.

**-III-**

Day after day they rode out into the surroundings lands. Natsuki showed her the lands of Hades, from end to end. More often than not, Shizuru turned her face away from the gruesome horrors and the manifold punishments she saw being carried out -but she'd asked to see Natsuki's homeland. She wasn't going to squirm now that Natsuki had agreed. It had taken some persuasion to get her dark-haired goddess to acquiesce.

She understood now why Natsuki was reluctant to show her the lands beyond the palace grounds. Here was pain. Here was grief. Here, they came face to face with the suffering. Sometimes it was difficult to breathe, as if the air had soaked up the regrets of all the Underworld spirits.

Among the numerous places they explored, Shizuru liked the Elysian Fields far more than any of the other places. Natsuki had taken note of that. It was a large expanse of land, slightly hilly and in possession of many small groves- the spirits resting there were happier and the air fresher.

It was towards the end of the second week that Shizuru received a treasured gift. They had spent most of the day reading to each other in a grove of trees, on which the apples hung dry and brown- unfit for eating. Towards evening, Natuski cajoled and wheedled Shizuru into riding up to the far eastern corner of the Elysian Fields, where a smithy stood. The smith that greeted them was a centaur, with a stout build and impressive hind legs- he rejoiced in the name 'Sakomizu'.

Natsuki whispered, "You're done fashioning the ring I commissioned, Old Smith?"

Shizuru, with her sharp ears, heard this, but pretended that she hadn't. Nevertheless, her heart beat a little faster when she heard Natsuki mention the word 'ring'.

"Of course. Come in, I will show it to your Ladyship." He looked at them both curiously, eyes glazing over slightly as he took in the breathtaking beauty that was Shizuru _Peitho_. "And this must be-"

"This is Lady Shizuru. My partner." Natsuki's voice brooked no questions. The smith disappeared at once into the back of the smithy, and returned quickly holding a silver box in his hands. Natsuki received it with ill-concealed excitement.

"Ah. Shizuru, what do you think?" Her pale fingers opened the box deftly, revealing two golden rings that, each held a narrow inlay of dark blue metal. Small blood red gems and emerald gems completed the picture.

"They're lovely, Natsuki. Simple, but elegant. Who are they for?" Shizuru hoped, of course, but she dared not assume. Her eyes admired the detail in the rings, at how carefully the emerald and blood red gems were inlaid. _With such colours, no doubt these rings are meant for-_

"For us." Natsuki gently took Shizuru's hand. "I did promise you to replace the cracked ring, and Sakomizu here has done so according to my exact wishes." There was, a question being asked in dark eyes. "It's not just a gift this time, Shizuru. If… I mean, you're more than just my lover. For as long as you will have me, this is my commitment to you."

Shizuru felt herself burst out in joy. She threw her arms around Natsuki, hugging her tightly, kissing her deeply. The sudden force made Natsuki stumble backwards before she could regain her balance. Natsuki was smiling too, delighted in her lover's joy.

At a short distance from them, Sakomizu awkwardly tried not to watch the two lovers. He felt like a voyeur, but well… Natsuki hadn't told him that he could leave. He waited patiently as the pair embraced. Shizuru was whispering something into His Ladyship's ears that was making her pale cheeks really rosy. He shut his ears. He shut his eyes. Hades would surely banish him if the Dark God found out Sakomizu was watching this!

Finally he heard his Lady say, "You may leave, Sakomizu. Thank you for your hard work." Natsuki nodded in his direction, quirking her lips as she thanked him.

Sakomizu fled into his smithy.

Now left to themselves, Shizuru and Natsuki got back up on the horse, the silver box holding those precious rings in Shizuru's safe care. "I thought we could wait til we got back to our castle, Shizuru, before we put on the rings. Um, because-"

"Natsuki wants to have great celebratory sex _and then_ exchange rings? Why, I have the exact same sentiments too!" Shizuru laughed. The way Natsuki had said 'our castle'- so naturally, so _fondly,_ produced a small ball of warmth inside her.

And who knew but them alone how Natsuki urged Duran to get to their castle in record speed? They rode swiftly through the Elysian Fields, where the joyous spirits sang and danced. More warlike shades tended to nearly translucent horses, and polished still-sharp swords that glimmered silver in the misty land. Their pallid hands hailed their Dark Lady Natsuki and her companion as they rode past.

Late that night, just before they fell into comfortable slumber, Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged their rings. No pomp, no grandeur, but only an earnest promise made between them.

"I place this ring on your fourth finger. It rests on the vein that leads to your heart. May my heart always be beating to the same song as yours does…"

**-IV-**

Despite the joy of that day, the reality of the Underworld soon began to sink in. A full month passed, and it was nearly winter in the world above. The Underworld was untouched by the seasons above- cold, eternal and unchanging. Persephone was always around now, and Shizuru got to know Natsuki's mother better.

Persephone had a sadness in her eyes Shizuru had not noticed before. The Queen of Hades, the lady of Earth, trapped in the Underworld for all of winter. Shizuru did not probe, but on a subconscious level, she empathised with Persephone.

Shizuru was losing the golden tan she had possessed all her life in the world above. Sometimes she wondered if she'd imagined the bright light and warmth of the sun- or whether the Sun had ever even existed. The shadowy realms of the Underworld seemed to be all there was.

If not for the warmth of Natsuki's devotion, Shizuru would have quit that dismal realm at once. The castle was warm and welcoming, but everything surrounding it held true to the Underworld's reputation of being thoroughly depressing. Sometimes Shizuru wondered if being with Natsuki was worth the shadowy grief that seemed to coil around her heart whenever she ventured out of the castle without Natsuki by her side.

Natsuki had warned her, and back then she didn't understand- not really. Now she tasted reality and it was bittersweet. She hated the darkness. Did she hate not being with Natsuki more? Shizuru believed so.

Questions arose in her mind, unbidden and unwanted. If Natsuki were made to choose, would she choose the Underworld or Shizuru? A sharp pain pierced her heart as she blinked back tears. Could she even ask that of Natsuki? Seeing her Dark Lady interacting with the denizens of the Underworld, she finally realised, on a more heartfelt level, that Natsuki could never be free. She would never even see a need to be thus. If Shizuru wanted Natsuki, Shizuru had to accept being part of the darkness as well. Heartbreakingly, Shizuru didn't know if she could bear with the gloom for eternity. Was love enough?

"_I love you," _Natsuki murmured each night before they slept. The plea, "_Stay with me." _was left unspoken, dangling in the air. Natsuki wasn't blind. She noticed how Shizuru was less cheerful than when she first arrived. How her love smiled less, ate less. Natsuki felt the pangs of grief in her private moments alone, but dared not talk to Shizuru about it. The Goddess of Death kept her silence, hoping against hope that Shizuru would get used to the Underworld.

Shizuru wanted Natsuki to be the first to speak. She entertained daydreams that Natsuki would offer to leave these dismal lands for the world above. Did not Natsuki say she would give _anything_? Was this a selfish wish? Shizuru didn't want to think too much about it. Try as she might to fight it, however, the weight of the darkness bore down on her. Only when she was in Natsuki's presence did the darkness change into a protective cloak that swirled around them both. Shizuru winced internally when she realised how dependent she was on Natsuki in this solemn Underworld.

She got to know Reito better as well. He would come to their castle once a week or so, to speak with Natsuki about official duties. Shizuru noticed how Reito often opened a portal into the world above after the meeting, leaving in a twinkling of an eye.

Being quick-witted as she was, Shizuru soon put two and two together. _We can leave the Underworld in a flash. Anytime we like. And return just as quickly. _

Of course Natsuki wouldn't be able to leave the Underworld for all eternity, but Shizuru had a compromise. They could come _home _to the Underworld- to Natsuki's castle every _night_, but by Aphrodite, Shizuru was not planning to permanently spend her _days _in the Underworld as well. She understood that Natsuki couldn't always be with her in the world above. "But some distance during the day would be healthy," whispered Shizuru to herself.

They were walking in a forest glade when Shizuru decided to broach the subject. She leaned against Natsuki's black-clad shoulder as they walked, enjoying the scent of her partner. "Natsuki, I want to visit the world above soon. I should see Aphrodite, to tell her that your castle is now my home."

"Of course, Shizuru." The answer came back in a determinedly neutral tone. "You're free to leave the Underworld whenever you wish."

"Is that a frown I see?" Shizuru nuzzled into the shoulder. "I'll always return to spend my nights in the castle."

"I'm not worried."

"I didn't say you were."

"I'm not."

"So, you're not." Shizuru leaned back, trying not to sound too eager. "How do I open a portal to the world above?" "It's simple enough. You form a thought in your mind- visualise the place you wish to appear in, and focus some energy into where you wish the portal to appear. Then it appears and you step right through." Natsuki illustrated the steps as she spoke. A portal appeared and sunlight poured through the opening. Natsuki snapped her fingers and the gateway closed as quickly as it had appeared.

"If it was that easy then why do people make such a fuss about leaving and entering the Underworld? Come Natsuki, surely there is more to this."

Natsuki's eyes darkened. "Ah. Father will need to mark you as one of the denizens of the Underworld."

Her emerald eyes bore into Shizuru's. "And once marked, you will have to return to the Underworld when beckoned by Hades. He probably wouldn't summon you, but he could. It is…. a _commitment _for eternity."

Shizuru frowned. "Your friends- Nao and Mai seem to get in and out pretty easily."

"They send me word that they are visiting, and I open the portals for them."

"You can do the same for me. Then I won't have to be bound to the Underworld." Shizuru looked at Natsuki, confident that she would agree.

"… Yes, I could." Natsuki closed her eyes, fighting the plummeting feeling in her heart. _So Shizuru does not see us being together for eternity. Well, I can bear with that. I can. And I…. shouldn't expect more than what she's prepared to give._

Green eyes met with Shizuru's darkened red. "I mean it. Sounds like a good plan, Shizuru."

The mood lightened up at once. Shizuru smiled, her eyes crinkling as she did so. "Shall we go to Thrace, first? Reito mentioned that a battle is raging in those lands. He said many gods and goddesses are watching the '_most fascinating bloodshed'_." Shizuru imitated Reito's lazy drawl to near perfection._ "__Lots of people dying, lots of work for Death._"

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "You want to see me at work? It's not very pleasant, Shizuru."

Shizuru kissed Natsuki's jawline gently, her eyes alight with curiosity. "Of course I want to see my Natsuki being all _deathly and deadly._"

"It's not that interesting, Shizuru." Natsuki groaned in pleasure as Shizuru's fingers played a sensuous dance across her back. "I'm just w-w-walking around the battlefield."

"Does Natsuki have a secret mistress I don't know about in the battlefields of Thrace?" Shizuru gasped theatrically and withdrew her fingers. "Is this why she does not want us to visit it?"

Natsuki sighed wistfully at the loss of contact. "Obviously not, Shizuru. Come on, I want to show you this place…"

She tugged Shizuru's hand. 'This place' turned out to be up well-trodden path, and consisted of a small clearing, ringed by small trees. Natsuki stopped, her face alight with eagarness. "So this where I sometimes come to rest. It's really ni…what _are_ these trees doing here? They're almost crowding out this clearing! Where's my little patch of green grass?" Natsuki stifled a yelp. "Nina!"

A cloaked girl appeared in a burst of shimmering coal specks. "My Lady."

"What happened here?" Natsuki's voice was fierce.

"My Lady, these…" Nina looked at Shizuru, unsure whether to speak in front of her Dark Lady's companion.

"You may speak in front of Shizuru."

"My Lady, these olive trees sprang up within a week and a day of you burying Lady Mai's basket of olives in this soil. You said not to speak of it, because '_Mai would kill me if she found out I got rid of her gifts this way'. _"

"… say no more." Natsuki ran a hand through her head, looking resigned. "I didn't know Mai's olives were so… potent."

"You shed your tears over the soil after you buried the olives, My Lady. The tears of Death bring Life to barren ground." Nina said this all in a deadpan voice. Shizuru couldn't tell if the cloaked girl was joking or not. She looked utterly serious.

Nina raised her eyebrow. "If there is nothing else, may I return to the battlefield in Thrace now, my Lady? It is a rather busy time."

Natsuki waved her hand lazily, dismissing Nina. "You may go. I will follow shortly."

Once Nina was gone, Shizuru turned towards Natsuki, a gleeful glint in her eyes. "Ah, so Natsuki has agreed to allow me to see her at work?"

"It's called _performing my function_, Shizuru."

Shizuru clapped her hands cheerfully. "I want to see Natsuki at work!"

Natsuki pecked Shizuru quickly on her cheek, looking rueful. "Follow me, then, through the portal I'm going to create."

**-V-**

The portal flashed into existence in Thrace. Sounds of a fierce battle raged around it, the smell of blood and gore immediately assaulting all the senses.

Out of the portal stepped Natsuki.

In full Death Goddess mode, her cold eyes surveyed the battlefield, and spotted Nao and Mai standing by a tent in the distance. She raised her hand in greeting, and started to move towards them before she realised something was wrong.

Shizuru was supposed to be right behind her by now. But the portal had closed on its own volition, without a Shizuru in sight. Natsuki swivelled around, a frown marring her face.

She stood silent for a moment, before the calls of Nao and Mai shook her out of her contemplation.

"Natsuki! There you are! Where's Shizuru?" Mai chirped happily. She had a glow to her face that seemed rather suspicious. And what was that around her neck? A black, onyx necklace? Natsuki raised her eyebrows.

Before stopping that train of thought in favour of the previous one. Shizuru was missing. The portal had closed before she instructed it to. Something was really wrong.

"Sorry, I've got to go. Something's- something's gone wrong." Her voice cracked.

Nao threw her arms wide open. "But Natsuki! I wanted you to meet this girl! I think she's the _One_…" Her lime-green eyes looked so hopeful that Natsuki couldn't help but nod for her to continue.

Her friend grinned. "Her name's Nina. She has lovely dark-hair and a pretty scary aura, kind of like you. But she's different, somehow. Softer. And she's really cool, striding up and down the battlefield in her black, billowing robes."

There was excitement in Nao's voice as she described her newfound love interest.

There was incredulity in Natsuki's expression.

"Nina. As in, **Nina **_**Keres**_**,** my assistant?"

Silence fell among the trio. Nao turned to Natsuki, eyes wide. "What? Young Nina? I haven't seen her for years! You're telling me that beautiful lady out there is Young Nina? That sexy, fierce woman currently reaping all the spirits of the slain?"

Natsuki rubbed her brows. "Yes. You might have met her a few times when you visited my Realm. Anyway, good luck with the courting. Her last suitor had a bloody gash inflicted on him."

"I wonder which marvellous goddess was it that she learnt such an attitude from," came Nao's sarcastic remark. Beside her, Mai laughed in agreement.

Natsuki smirked, slightly weakly. "Have fun, ladies."

She turned around, opening up another portal. Her face was paler than usual, and her hands were shaking in worry.

The portal closed behind her as she stepped out into the dimness of the Underworld. She was back to where she'd left Shizuru. But Shizuru was not there, and her horse Duran was missing as well.

Natsuki breathed in deeply. Now was certainly not the time to panic. Stretching out her right hand, she caught onto the back of an invisible current that flowed through the air. She preferred riding, but if Duran was missing too, this would have to do. Guiding the swift current towards her castle, Natsuki arrived in a matter of moments, and breathed an audible sigh of relief when she saw Shizuru waiting for her at the gates. Beside Shizuru was Hades, looking grim. But her Father always looked grim, so Natsuki paid no heed.

She strode towards Shizuru, pulling her into a hug. "What happened?"

"I…. Natsuki…" Shizuru tried to speak, but it was hard to even begin to explain.

Hades answered his daughter's question instead. He looked a little sad now. "Shizuru cannot leave. Remember when she wore your first ring- your signet ring? When she used up the last of its powers in her fight against Reito, the ring cracked. When I saw that, I knew, Natsuki."

Her voice trembled with anger, her face in a deep scowl. "What did you know?"

Shizuru had her arms crossed, her face void of expression. Natsuki's heart plummeted as she read Shizuru's body language. Something was truly wrong.

Hades placed his hand on Natsuki's shoulder in comfort. "By using the ring's power until it cracked, not being a god of the Underworld, she became bound to this place. A slave to the Realm itself. It is beyond my powers, Natsuki, or yours, to free her. There is a price to everything."

Natsuki's voice rose, uncontrollable. "What do you mean 'nothing'? You're the Lord of the Underworld! Surely… surely _you _can free her!" She reached out towards Shizuru, who stepped back.

Hades could not bear to see his beloved daughter come to terms with this new knowledge. "I cannot. But Natsuki, remember, your choices are your own. So are the consequences thereof. Do not do anything foolish." With that last words, Hades walked away.

Shizuru entered the castle wordlessly. Natsuki followed after her, and they strode into the privacy of their chambers.

"What happened?"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Despite her fury at her own helplessness, Shizuru tried to smile. "I tried following you through the portal. It closed shut, and threw me onto the ground. I thought that perhaps there was a mistake, but when you didn't return immediately I simply got on Duran and returned to the castle."

"And how did my Father know to come?" Natsuki rubbed her eyes tiredly. Shizuru moved away, looking at everything else except her lover.

"He's still the Lord of this Realm. When something wrong happens, he feels it. I think he knew that perhaps it was this."

Shizuru looked down at her hands, not knowing what else to say. The enormity of the situation seemed to crush her soul. To never see the world above again. Such a thought filled her with dread. She felt Natsuki moved closer to her.

"I don't know what to say, Shizuru. But we'll get through this." Her lover looked truly lost. Shizuru felt a well of anger and resentment rising up within her.

_Forgive me, but words pour forth from my lips that I do not wish to utter._

"Isn't this precisely what you want? For me to be in the Underworld? I am your possession forever. I cannot leave this Realm." Such bitter words, said in the moment of anger and helplessness.

Natsuki sprang back. It was as though those words had whipped her across her face. "I love you! Why would I want such a curse on you? Why would I want your freedom taken away?"

Shizuru said nothing, and continued looking down at her palms.

Natsuki muttered quietly, "That is not love, Shizuru. To rob someone of their freedom- that is not love. I would never do that do you. I would rather leave you than have you suffer."

"Leave me?" Shizuru uttered in a low voice. "What do you mean, Natsuki?" Her hands stroked the golden ring on her fourth-finger sadly.

"I wouldn't love a slave, because a slave has no free-will. I would never really know if a slave truly wanted my attentions, or would merely be obeying my wishes. A love that is not out of free-will is not love. For you to think I want this… would you have done this to me? Bind me to you with powers I cannot resist?"

Shizuru stopped playing with the ring on her fingers. She paused to think. A long silence later, she finally spoke. "Once, I would have done so. Before I met you my understanding of love was selfish. I would have used all my powers to bind you to me. But I've changed. Ironically, Natsuki, I am now bound to _your _Realm. And then you say you cannot love a slave. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Natsuki seized Shizuru roughly by her shoulders, forcing Shizuru to look at her in the eyes. "Don't twist my words! I still love you. What are you trying to make me say?"

Shizuru raised her eyebrow. "I don't know," she uttered coldly, "What do you want to say?"

Natsuki growled. "Is this a trick? Perhaps you knowingly bound yourself to the Underworld. I will never be free of you. Is that what you wanted? You say that now you're bound to my Realm, but in the same way, I am bound to you, through my Realm." Natsuki's mind was in chaos and her heart was beating painfully fast. Her hands were still on Shizuru's shoulders.

Shizuru leaned into Natsuki, placing her forehead on Natsuki's own. Murmuring softly in a broken voice, Shizuru breathed in Natsuki's familiar scent. "I want you, Natsuki. I want you to be mine. I won't lie about that. But it was you who gave me the ring. Don't blame me for the situation we're in. You shouldn't have given me the ring."

Cold hands released Shizuru from their hold. Natsuki buried her face in Shizuru's silky hair. "I didn't know, Shizuru. I didn't know the ring's power."

Shizuru bit her lip before the tide of emotions slammed through her again. She glowered at Natsuki, who was looking at her pleadingly, her eyes full of regret.

"Well, it's too late now." Shizuru kissed Natsuki's lips gently, before getting up to leave the room. "I need some time alone, Natsuki."

Natsuki rose up to follow her, but Shizuru glared fiercely at her. There were tears in Shizuru's reddened eyes, a trembling in her lips. Natsuki took a tentative step towards her, but Shizuru spoke once more. "Some time _alone_, Natsuki. After all, we have all _eternity _together in this dismal place now."

Natsuki sighed, and turned to walk another way. Her feet took her out of her castle, and into the darkness surrounding it. Her feet took her to the banks of the River Lethe, the River of Forgetfulness. Heaving a heavy sigh, she sat down on the slightly moist ground, her fingers digging into the black earth. She eyed the running water contemplatively.

She could not bear seeing Shizuru so distraught. She did not want to see Shizuru suffer, bound for eternity to a place she hated. Natsuki knew that Shizuru was in this mess because she'd used every means to find Natsuki again. The ring would not have cracked if Shizuru had not used up all its power. Shizuru would not have used up all its power if she was not desperate to find Natsuki again.

Because Shizuru loved her, Shizuru had lost the world above.

Natsuki did not doubt Shizuru's love. There existed a bright, unquenchable flame in the depths of her crimson eyes. She could feel the tenderness of Shizuru's love in her gaze and in her touch. She could taste the fiery passion of Shizuru's heart as they made love in the stillness of the night.

Natsuki knew all that, and because of it she made up her mind. Because she loved Shizuru just as desperately, just as strongly, as Shizuru loved her, Natsuki came to a decision.

Love makes fools of mortals and immortals alike.

But it is never foolishness to those in love. When you place the wellbeing of the one you love above your own, it changes things. Biting her lip, Natsuki drew her sword and cut open her right palm. As her golden fluid, the blessed _ichor _dripped to the black earth below, Natsuki called out a name.

"Moirai, hear my call."

* * *

_**A/N:** How did you like this chapter? Knowing my dear readers reaction to the progression makes me happy. Leave a review, if you wish!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Life's been busy (in the time between chapters I've completed my thesis, yay!). Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

_"Chorus: Who then is the helmsman of Necessity?_

_Prometheus: The three-shaped Moirae and mindful Furies._

_Chorus: Can it be that Zeus has less power than they do?_

_Prometheus: Yes, in that even he cannot escape what is foretold."_

_-_ Aeschylus, Prometheus Bound 515, 5 BC.

**-I-**

The Goddess of Death called to the Moirae, and the Moirae answered. Three women appeared out of the shadows, gathering around the dark-haired youth. "What is it that you seek, Natsuki _Macaria_, Goddess of Blessed Death?" Rasped the oldest woman, her hair long and grey, her nails sharp and pointy.

Natsuki looked into the distance, her gaze far away towards her palace, where Shizuru was. "Can Zeus be bound by fate, Moirae?" She asked.

The youngest Moirae of the three giggled, raising her hand to cover her mirth, albeit ineffectively. "Draw out the threads! Draw out the threads? Can the mighty Zeus be bound by Fate, she asks! Perhaps he can, perhaps he cannot. One day _someone_ will write poetry on this matter. But _your_ true question is, can your Shizuru- sweet, wily, charming _Peitho _be freed from the threads of Fate?"

Natsuki clenched her jaw. "I seek answers, not riddles, O Moirae."

"The Fates have yet to be seduced by _Peitho_, or be cowed by _Death_," boasted the youngest Moirae.

Natsuki crossed her arms. She wanted so badly to glare at the young Moirae maiden, but knew better. Even Zeus thought twice before angering the Fates. She uttered in a low voice, "There is a price to pay for everything, is there not? I wish to break the power of the Underworld over Shizuru. Free her of this fate. And do not you three possess the Loom of Fate?"

The middle-aged Moirae spoke merrily. "So we do, so we do. You seek to buy her the freedom from her Fate, already spun into the Loom of All-life. Perhaps we sell, perhaps we don't." The old Moirae kept silent, her cold, grey eyes staring unblinking at Natsuki.

Natsuki frowned. "Perhaps you'll sell. Name your price."

Now the old Moirae deigned to speak. "An equivalent exchange, Goddess of Blessed Death. Will you accept?"

The goddess hesitated. "Name your price. I cannot accept, if I do not _know_ the price."

Cackling filled the air. "You _cannot, _you say. Oh, but you can. But if you _will_ not, then our business here is concluded." The three women stepped back, away from Natsuki. A sly look passed between them.

But she knew that there was little she could bargain with. Natsuki hastily nodded. "An _equivalent_ exchange. I accept." She knew that this agreement, one-sided as it were,by the Moirae was dangerous, risky and all the things her Father had warned her against. "But I want Shizuru to be happy, above all else." Her heart whispered. Her eyes gazed once more into the distance, in the direction of her palace.

**-II-**

Shizuru lay down on her bed. _Their _bed. Her nose red from crying, tear streaks down her cheeks. She sighed. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and resolved to calm down. _Oh Aphrodite! _Her mind refused to stop its endless whirring. Words of accusation bubbled up within her mind. _I shouldn't have been so harsh to Natsuki. It's not really her fault, after all. I came here to reconcile with her, but now, things are… _Shizuru didn't know. What now? _Bitterness? _

"It's too soon for that." Shizuru whispered. "I am bound to the Underworld, _irrevocably_ bound to Natsuki. Perhaps the Fates had willed it so. And is this not what I wanted? To be with Natsuki?" The fair-headed goddess rubbed the tear stains away, and another deep sigh escaped her. Her mind threw up images of the most serene and idyllic places in the world. She remembered the playful breeze that danced with her as she ran across green fields and fresh grass. She remembered the warmth of Apollo's rays on her back, and the sweet-scented halls of Aphrodite where she still had her rooms in. The Underworld was so vastly different. The Dark Lands were shaken by no wind, and invaded by no light but the glowing orbs that waxed and waned with the moods of the _Theoi Khthonioi_. The pantheon of unyielding gods and goddesses of the Underworld- and Natsuki, the Lady of them all, second only to Hades and Persephone.

She could not have known that at that very moment, her lover was talking to the Fates by the dark soil of River Lethe.

She did not know. So at that Fate-changing moment, Shizuru still lay on her bed, mired in despair as Natsuki sought to redeem her freedom. Could things have been different if _Peitho _the Persuader bargained for her own freedom instead? Such things are known only to the Fates, who keep their knowledge close to their bosom.

"I want to be joined with Natsuki, out of my free will. Not like this, imprisoned! But now that the Fates have weaved it so in their Loom…" Shizuru sat up on the bed slowly, as if awaking from a bad dream. She ran her fingers through her hair. "So be it. Sometimes, you have to make the best of things. And my love for Natsuki is deeper than the weavings of Fate." Shizuru resolved to wait for Natsuki to return (for she knew not where her lover had gone) but the moment that thought formed in her mind, a piercing scream rent the air. The scream turned into a roar, like that of a thousand lions, and it was heavy with notes of intense pain and suffering. Shizuru jumped up from the bed. The power of the pain-filled roar sent shockwaves through the air. She was pushed back onto the bed by the force of the invisible waves.

Shizuru focused all her strength in getting up. Gritting her teeth, she broke into a sprint towards the bedroom doors, throwing them open. She tightened her body, prepared for the next shockwave to hit.

It did not. The heart-rending sound stopped, and the place was silent as the grave once more. The goddess opened her eyes, brow furrowed in worry. She recognised that scream- at the moment when the scream began, her heart had jolted painfully, as though answering that cry of torment with one of its own. _Natsuki. Natsuki's in trouble. _She looked around for her naginata, but in their weeks of idyll happiness, Shizuru had never once practiced with it, as she was wont to do in Garderobe. She did not know where her faithful weapon was- perhaps Natsuki's servants would know, but they were nowhere to be seen. Her lover's palace was quiet and empty. Shizuru gave a cry of deep frustration, and pulled the main doors of the palace open.

She would find Natsuki. Worry flooded her heart and her palms were cold and sweaty. There was a small wish in her, hoping against all hope that she had misheard the cry. That it was not Natsuki's pain she'd heard, that it was someone else.

But then a second scream filled the air. All light went out of Natsuki's palace, and now the place was not only silent, but as dark as the depths of the deepest oceans. The scream ended in a sob, the soft sound carried by the unseen currents of the Underworld, reaching Shizuru's ears.

And her little wish, that it was _not _Natsuki who was in pain- that little wish, was snuffed out.

Eyes wide open, with fear _for _Natsuki running through her veins, Shizuru ran out towards the source of the scream. _Natsuki. Please! _Thoughts of her own troubles were pushed to the back of her mind as she ran with all her might.

**-III-**

Miles away along the banks of the River Lethe, Natsuki stood tall, shoulders down and back. Three women- a young maiden, a middle-aged lady and an old, wizened woman stood around her. Each of them gripped a distaff- but they were no ordinary distaffs.

The material twined around the long, black rods glowed an eerie blue in the darkness of the Underworld. An utterly unnatural light, the type that made you uncomfortable and feeling cold, the longer you looked at it. The material itself seemed to be made of coarse fiber, rough and scratchy. Gripping the heavy and cruel looking distaffs with two-hand grips, the Moirae were taking turns in swinging them at Natsuki.

Every time the distaff hit Natsuki, she would almost buckle over in pain. And yet, time and again, she huffed, glared at the women, and stood back up again. Seconds seemed like hours to the Goddess of Death. Time, of which she had never really considered precious, seemed to change in its very nature. Now she felt herself gasping for every second that was not filled with the sound of a swinging distaff. Grievous wounds began appearing on her back, marring her pale, smooth skin. The golden ichor, the precious fluid of immortality, ran down her back, her thighs and her calves, into the thirsty black earth under her feet. And then, after the thirteenth round of blows, the pale and proud Goddess of Death fell to her knees, eyes closed.

Shizuru was running. She could see the three women, swinging their distaffs at Natsuki, who looked so beaten. Who was not fighting back. The sight struck her heart with a blow. _Why, Natsuki? _She faltered, and almost fell, but with her eyes set on her lover, she did not. Before the youngest Moirae could begin another round of distaff-swinging, Shizuru had leaped and gathered Natsuki's kneeling body in her shaking arms.

"Stay away! O Fates, stay your distaffs." Pleaded Shizuru with a sob. She could feel the immortal strength of Natsuki fading away even as she held her lover closer to her. The Moirae gave pause.

The old Moirae spoke. "We will give you some time to speak." The three women stepped back.

Natsuki's eyes remained shut, and she looked… almost human. Shizuru gazed at her beloved lover's face, and stifled a groan. She could feel the dregs of Natsuki's immortality draining away as the golden ichor soaked the black earth beneath them. Her crimson eyes flashed angrily in the darkness, at the Moirae.

Natsuki did not seem to register Shizuru's presence. All she felt was the pain from the blows, barrelling through her body. Each blow made it worse, and now a thick fog seemed to deaden her mind to all else. "Is this how it feels like to be mortal?" She groaned. _But oh!_ What warm arms were around her, in a protective embrace? With great difficulty, she opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy. She breathed in, and attempted a grin. "Shizuru." Natsuki tilted her head up, looking at Shizuru, her eyes still a loving caress despite the pain wracking her body. The edges of her vision began to darken. All she could see, with great effort, was Shizuru's worry-filled eyes, filling with tears. "Hey, don't… hey, Shizuru. It'll be okay. But… I need to finish this with the Fates. Okay, Shizuru?"

Shizuru shook her head in protest. She no longer tried to swallow her sobs. "Natsuki… what? Why? What harsh dealing is this?"

"Ah, it is… your freedom, Shizuru." Natsuki smiled a genuine smile, raising her hand to caress her lover's grief-struck face.

The crimson-eyed goddess shook her head once more. "I.. I don't mind being in the Underworld, Natsuki… as long as I am with you. I reacted badly earlier, but after the initial shock I know… you don't have to continue this bargain you made with the Fates. Natsuki, please."

Natsuki gazed deeply into Shizuru's eyes. "Ah, you truly mean it. I am happy, Shizuru. But, we know, this- this is for the better."

"Do you love me, Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered. She could not fathom why Natsuki would continue with her dealings with the Fates.

Natsuki groaned. "Of course I do. I love you terribly, with all my being. I cannot imagine not loving you."

"This love is inflicting a terrible cost on you, Natsuki. Don't do this, Natsuki. You don't have to pr- prove it by doing… Even now, I feel your immortality passing. Natsu-" A finger, gently placed on her lips, absorbed her next few words.

"Consider it just, since it was my ring that caused this trouble to begin with."

Shizuru burst out, "Please! You don't have to do this.. I love you!"

A pleased laugh escaped from her lover, even as the pain intensified when she did so. "Well, then this isn't all for nothing."

"You don't… Natsuki, listen. Look, even if I am bound to be a slave to the Underworld, I came to the Underworld willingly, did I not? In a way, I got what I wanted, to be with you. The first action was not forced, it was out of free-will. My love for you is not forced. So really, we over-reacted. So I may not see the sun, feel its warmth on my skin again. Well, so be it. As long as you love me. We're together, so that is enough for me. I am sure the Underworld has many interesting places to explore. It is not too bad." Even as she said those words, Shizuru tried her hardest to believe them. And somehow, part of her truly believed so.

Natsuki had closed her eyes in tiredness, unable to keep them open any longer. She laughed sadly. "I traded something of mine for the freedom from your fate. You are no longer bound to the curse. I feel… I feel this is important. For you, Shizuru. Freedom- you are not meant to spent your endless immortal days away from…"

Shizuru cried. "If you die- if you die, then I will be filled with sorrow for the rest of my immortal days. So please, Natsuki. Your wellbeing, your life! These are dearer to me than freedom."

"Death isn't all bad, Shizuru. I should know, I'm the Goddess of Death! Besides, how many other immortals can boast of _dying_?" Natsuki attempted a grin.

"It's not funny, Natsuki."

"Ah, Shizuru. The trade is an equivalent exchange. Whatever it is, we are sure that it is exactly what is required, nothing more… nothing less. Come, we must continue." With a struggle, she dislodged herself from Shizuru's protective arms with a surprising strength. "Shizuru, this must come to pass. Let me do this, this one thing, Shizuru. But please, do not watch. I could not bear it if-"

Shizuru stumbled, landing on the ground, outside the circle of the Moirae that centred around Natsuki.

"Do not look, Shizuru. My pride- spare me that. And be happy, Shizuru." Natsuki murmured. Shizuru caught every word, and to her horror, the beating began once more. But Natsuki had stopped screaming, biting her lips til they bled in the effort to keep silent. Shizuru swallowed a tortured sob. She sprang up to stop the Moirae, her beautiful face now looking frightful, her cherry-red lips in an angry snarl.

But at her movement, Natsuki looked up, her eyes opened tiredly, looking straight at Shizuru. Her gaze, full of unspoken emotion, stopped Shizuru just as she stretched out her hand against the Moirae.

"Don't, Shizuru."

Shizuru stumbled, looked utterly torn between attacking the Moirae, even though such a thing was _suicidal _at best, or to obey her beloved Natsuki's wish. But she knew that Natsuki was certain in her wishes. Shizuru looked away, hands clenched by her sides, her body shaking in fury at the Moirae. Tears dampened her cheeks once more.

Then, the beatings stopped. Shizuru looked back. "No! Natsuki!"

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. Her crimson eyes met Natsuki's emerald green, even as she scrambled towards her lover. She could not seemed to move quickly enough. The beautiful youth, the pale majesty of Death, hit the dark, moist earth with a gasp. A silver mist escaped along with that painful exhalation. Shizuru cried out in grief, and gathered the now fallen Natsuki into her arms once again.

"Natsuki..! Dearest..!"

The oldest Moirae stepped back, and the others did the same. Together they intoned, "The bargain is concluded. She will taste mortality, shedding the embrace of immortality. In exchange, you have your freedom, Shizuru _Peitho_. You are now free, from the Fate that you previously found yourself bound to." The Moirae faded into the shadows, before Shizuru could speak.

Their message sunk in. She was now free from the Underworld. And yet, Shizuru felt no joy. She cradled Natsuki gently, her shoulders hunched over, shaking with great grief. Then, to her horror, Natsuki's body itself was now dissolving into a green, shimmering mist.

Her body was gone.

Shizuru stared at her arms, now empty. She tried to stop her hands from shaking with shock. She had run out of tears. Bowing her head, she beat the ichor-soaked earth in anguish.

**-IV-**

In the battlefields of Thrace, warriors still attacked. No one died.

Nao flung her arms up in the air. "By Ares! What's going on?" Watching the battle was now a tedious affair. The ground ran red with blood. Bits of sinew and bone showered the air. Death, however, did not occur, no matter how grievous the injury.

"They ought to be dead, but they're not." Nina growled. Natsuki's most loyal assistant- the leader of the _Keres_, stood by her, hand on hip, surveying the battlefield. The _Keres_ had sworn, as she did every day, to do her best in serving her Goddess.

Nao smirked. "Death took a vacation?" She suffered Nina's withering gaze as a result.

"Natsuki-" Mai's eyes widened. "The warriors are not dying, because somehow Death has stopped… working. But we know that as long as any form of Natsuki's consciousness, as the Goddess of Death is present, Death will never stop _functioning_. We must go to Hades at once! It is unlike Natsuki to just… disappear like that."

Nao scrunched up her face, examining Mai's theory in her mind. She frowned. "Perhaps- this has never happened before… Are you sure?"

Mai raised her voice. "So what if I'm not sure! I'm concerned, that's what I am."

"Okay, we'll go. But how?" Nao sighed. "If Natsuki's incapacitated in any form, she can't open the portals for us. And as great as Nina is, she's a _Keres,_ not an Underworld god."

"Reito." Mai said, without hesitation.

"Aha! I _knew _there was something going on with you two." The red-haired Goddess of Revenge sheathed her sword. "Call on Reito, then. I'll come along. There's no use for me here, at the moment. We need Natsuki back on board!" She gestured to Nina. "Come, Nina. If no one is dying, then, well, there's no point in you hanging around here. Let's go see what Natsuki is up to." Nina looked up, worried. She gestured to another _Keres_, who was wandering aimlessly around them. The _Keres_ nodded, and Nina looked back at Nao. "I shall go first."

**-V-**

In the throne room of Hades, the Fates appeared in front of the Lord of the Underworld. He raised his dark brow at them, his fingers clenching his sceptre as he sat on his throne.

"You have harmed my dearest daughter. My own blood! And yet you three dare to come before me!" His fury filled the place. The servants scuttled to the far ends of the throne room in fear.

"She requested a favour. We offered an equivalent exchange." The Fates did not appear at all perturbed by the angry Lord of the Underworld.

"And what did she give? For I felt her presence obliterated from my sight. And my sight is til the ends of the Earth."

The oldest of the Moirae leaned on her distaff. "For one day every century, all _immortal_ presence of her, all that is Natsuki _Macaria _will not exist."

The middle-aged Moirae continued, "For one day every century, Natsuki _Macaria _will embrace the bitter pang of mortality. She will live and die a mortal, in that single day. She will feel the ever-tightening coils of black mortality, and gasp as time runs through her fingers, their march unstoppable, unyielding."

And then the youngest Moirae spoke. "Once every century, we will bleed her immortal _ichor _out with our distaff so that she may become mortal for a day. This was the terms of our trade."

Hades' wrath was felt throughout the Underworld. "Did Natsuki know the exact price before you took it from her?"

The Moirae looked afraid, for a brief moment, before they mockingly said, "She did not. And neither does her lover, the beautiful Shizuru _Peitho. _She probably expected the Last Death. Shizuru _Peitho _was likewise tricked. Perhaps she will decide to seek the Last Death, in some tragic symmetry. Ah, young love." Cackles filled the air.

Hades threw his sceptre across the throne room in anger. It landed with a loud clank a few feet away from the Moirae. His countenance was the darkest it had ever been. "The Last Death would allow her to reappear in my Domain after the passing of an Age. But this… THIS! The human taint… inflicted every hundred years, for the rest of eternity! Such dishonour is unspeakable! I can hardly call this an 'equivalent' exchange, Moirae." He sneered.

The oldest Moirae, the crone, shuffled closer to Hades. "We deem it equivalent. After all, does not Natsuki _Macaria _remain the Goddess of Death but for that single mortal day? In exchange, Shizuru _Peitho_ is free of the little patch she's been woven into." She leaned heavily on her distaff, which still bore the stains of Natsuki's golden _ichor_.

"Try living as a mortal for that day, knowing you are going to die at the end of it. We _immortals_ cannot fathom the full meaning of mortality." Hades sighed. "The price my daughter paid was steep. Perhaps _too_ steep. Even so, she entered into this trade with her own free will. I will not protest this event at Olympus."

It was then that the Moirae laughed. Their laughter echoed down the halls of the palace. "Even if you did protest, such is foolishness! You are gods, we are the Fates. We weave the _beginning_, and we will weave the _end_."

At those words, Hades stilled and got up from his throne. "Tell me this: the chain of events leading up to Natsuki forfeiting her immortality for a day every century- has this all been destined?"

The Moirae only cackled. A cold, pitiless sound. Hades felt his fury double. He flung caution to the wind, and threw a taunt at them. "Or did Natsuki truly change the threads of Fate?"

The youngest Moirae raised her distaff in retaliation, about to strike the Dark God himself.

The fearsome Hades raised his head, looking at her with ill-veiled smirk. "Even if you are the Moirae, have care not to raise your hand against me, in my Domain. After all, you have no cause. I was merely…. asking a question."

The Moirae looked discomfited. They looked at each other, and then vanished.

Hades sat back down on his throne, in deep thought.

Miles away, on the bank of Lethe, Shizuru leaned against a dead tree, her gaze empty and lost.

* * *

Author's note: Takes a bit of adjustment to get back to writing. How was it? Anyway, leave a review if you'd like!


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note: Hello readers. It's been some time... life, as some of you may know, has been pretty busy. Thanks for your reviews and prompting to continue - I can be rather lazy. But I could never forget this story. I won't blather on... here's the next chapter. If it has been some time, you might want to refresh your memory of the story before proceeding._

* * *

_What now is befallen me, and Why now I call, and What I in my mad heart most desire to see._

_- Sappho, tr. Wharton_

Shizuru lay silent for a long time. Her mind did not track the passing of minutes or hours. It was easy to lie mourning on the dark, damp earth, surrounded by the quiet darkness.

Hades and Persephone did not send their servants to bring her in, for they too, were in mourning.

Hades sat on his throne, unmoving. His immortal mind dwelled on the mortal stain on Natsuki's being, inflicted on his daughter by the Fates. The Goddess of Death, being vulnerable, being _human _for an entire day and night, at the turn of every century until the End. Vulnerable to the wiles of jealous gods and covetous men. For many would seek to harness the power of Death for themselves! They would seek to bend and ensnare her... Death herself.

_"There are rules that cannot be broken, that have been set in place even before we came into being,"_ Hades once told Natsuki. _"Be careful then, with what you do. Each action has a consequence. Some things set in motion cannot be undone, even by us immortals."_

But Hades supposed it was a little too late to remind Natsuki of this. He called for Reito Thanatos, God of Death into his presence.

"Natsuki... is indisposed for the next day and night. I expect you to bear her duties while she's _away_." The throne room was as silent as death.

Reito stood still for a moment, trying to understand Hades. "Where has she gone? Is she with Shizuru _Peitho_?"

"No. Natsuki... Natsuki _Macaria_ has traded her immortality for a day and night... at the turn of every century. Today happens to be the day. It was to free Shizuru from the bonds of the Underworld. That is all I will say on this matter."

Reito's dark brows furrowed. "Where is she now, my King?"

A quiet, defeated reply. "I do not know. All that is immortal of her is gone - I cannot feel her presence as I normally would."

"She may be in grave danger. Would you not send your servants to search for her?" Reito gripped the pommel of his sword, ready to lead Hades' armies in search for Natsuki.

"My servants? My servants! They darken the steps of mortals quite often enough. No. What I require of you, Reito, is to perform her duties. Nothing else. The mortals hold two things certain... one of them is... death." The force of Hades' will reverberated through the throne room.

Reito dared to raise his eyes, to look at Hades, square in the face. "My Lord, would you not even try? She is your daughter."

"The choice was hers. The consequences are hers also." Hades looked away, jaw clenched tight.

"My Lord," he asked softly, "Then... What of Shizuru?"

Hades did not reply. The Dark King did not deign to answer Reito's question.

The silence was deafening, oppressing. Reito bowed, and left the cold Throne Room.

Above, on the Thracian fields, warriors began dying once more as Reito willed his power into action.

* * *

Time stood frozen at the banks of River Lethe. Shizuru finally stirred from the ground. Her fingers scraped through the crumbly soil, as she pushed herself up from the ichor-soaked earth. She looked at the black waters of the River. It flowed calmly by. One drink from the river and she would be able to forget. Forget this place, forget her sorrows, forget the pain... forget Natsuki and their love.

At that thought, she looked away sharply from the entrancing waters. "No, I will not forget Natsuki. I will not forget what she has done for me. I..." If tears could flow, her face would be wet once more. But she was all cried out. She could barely breathe, so great was the gaping emptiness in her chest.

The darkness crept up around her, pulling her into the depths. It was not Natsuki's darkness. The wisps of comfort had faded away as their owner gave up her _ichor _to the earth beneath. This darkness - _this _darkness was alien. It sent the most unpleasant shivers down her fair back. Natsuki's intangible cloak that used to surround her, protecting her from the sinister blackness - it was no more. She had no place here, now that Natsuki was gone. She could not imagine Hades being at all welcoming to her... for wasn't she the cause of his only daughter's fading?

Hope lost, Shizuru shut her eyes, and opened a portal to the world above.

Almost at once, the warmth and brightness of sunlight overwhelmed her senses. She squinted, hands raised above her eyes. Her feet touched the smooth, marbled floors, her lungs filled with fresh, cool air.

Shizuru opened her eyes. She now stood on the golden steps of Aphrodite's palace. The golden hues of her surroundings pierced her heart. And yet, despite the beauty surrounding her, she could not enjoy its loveliness. Silently, she walked up the steps and into the hallways of the palace. Denizens of the place fell silent from their usual banter as she walked pass them. She could hear whispers picking up as she strode pass the pillars of the Great Hall and into the smaller spaces of the palace rooms.

_"That's Goddess Peitho. It's said that she went to the depths of Hades..."_

_"And she survived? She returned, unscathed? She looks as beautiful as ever, our _Peitho_.."_

Shizuru picked up her pace. She would not - her pride would not let them see her falter. All she wanted to do was to curl into herself, grasping memories of Natsuki around her tightly.

_"I heard rumors that she went after the Goddess of Death..."_

_"Why _would_ she?"_

_"Oh, it was just something I heard, in Goddess Athena's palace. Ah... isn't she beautiful? What has she to do with_ Death_?_"

Shizuru blocked out their whispers. She almost felt like she would stumble, so great was the effort needed to appear calm and collected, as Shizuru _Peitho_, right hand of Aphrodite, Persuasion personified. Her eyes began stinging as she remembered the way Natsuki had looked at her, in those final moments. Natsuki was the one that truly saw her for who she was. The honest, unflinching gaze, full of love, full of yearning, despite her flaws.

Then Shizuru remembered The brightness of Natsuki's emerald eyes fading away as she bled into nothingness. Along with Natsuki's fading, went Shizuru's life. Shizuru felt her heart seize again. Her hand reached out and opened the oaken doors to her rooms. She gasped as she entered and shut the door behind her. Here, she could mourn in silence. Tears began to flow once more.

Shizuru lay on her bed, and fell into a disturbed sleep.

* * *

The sun had gone down, it was now dusk. Small, glittering stars now sprinkled the violet-hued sky as Apollo gathered his golden rays home.

It was then that Mai and Nao turned up at Aphrodite's palace. Aphrodite herself, Goddess of Love called them there. She felt the despair seething from Shizuru's rooms, felt the growing darkness even as the Goddess Peitho slumbered in her uneasy dreams.

Aphrodite listened to their tale, and then weaving the pieces together, realised that Shizuru's reaction was rather odd. Shizuru mourned as though her loved one was dead, forever - and yet, here, Natsuki's bosom friends were saying that she wasn't. The Goddess of Love sipped golden nectar as she spoke her thoughts aloud. "Though the stain of mortality itself is grevious.. if Natsuki was alive somewhere, even as a mortal, Shizuru would seek her out at once. She would not return to her rooms, like an injured creature to lick her wounds."

Nao put on her gauntlets, and rose up. "Then, Mother, we shall enlighten her. Reito _Thanatos _said Natsuki's immortal presence faded at dawn today. It is now dusk - Natsuki has another twelve hours as a mortal." She looked worried.

Mai held her head in her hands. She had spent the better part of the day searching the known lands for her friend, to no avail. Where the Fates had sent Natsuki, no one knew.

Nao muttered lowly. "We have to find Natsuki. This next twelve hours is where she will start to feel the tiredness mortals feel at the end of day. Her senses and strength, being only mortal, will be at their lowest ebb. Night is falling on our lands. If the envious Gods were to strike, now would be the time. If covetous, scheming Mortals were to ensnare her, now would be the time."

Mai grew angry. "And where else do you propose we search? We have looked in Garderobe, in Thrace, in Athens, in Troy - Natsuki is in none of those places. Where else, Nao? Where?"

Aphrodite raised her hand, and Mai fell silent. The dulcet tones of the goddess rang in the golden halls. "You must not give up. If you will leave a message, I will see that Shizuru gets it when she stirs."

"How _dare _she sleep while Natsuki is in danger! How _dare _she! Wake her up, Mother!" Nao's fists were clenched, her face red with fury. "She should look for Natsuki with us!"

Aphrodite shook her fair head. "I fear that Shizuru's sanity hangs by a thread. She needs her rest."

Nao scoffed. "If she were that _unhinged, _Mother, she should not be in your Palace."

A soft clearing of throat. Nao snapped her mouth shut, and turned around slowly. Her eyes widened.

Shizuru stood at the doorway, as stoic as a marbled sculpture. A smile affixed on her face."Ara... Goddess Nao. Goddess Mai. Had I known you were here... I would have arose from my slumber sooner."

Despite her words, her stance was unwelcoming, her eyes a dull crimson. Her voice, though strong and light, bore a trace of despair.

Mai took pity, even though she knew Shizuru hated pity. It was near impossible not to feel unmoved by the sight of Goddess _Peitho _before her. _Trying to be strong, trying to face the world. _She drew a calming breath. "Shizuru. Natsuki is not dead."

Shizuru narrowed her eyes. "Natsuki faded in my arms, her body broken by the lashes of Fate."

"Natsuki is not dead." Nao affirmed. "Natsuki is alive. Come with us. We are searching for her." She pleaded.

"You must think I am mad. Or are you trying to keep me from plunging into madness? With lies. Or perhaps you desire to plunge me in to madness. After all, you're the Goddess Adrestia, Goddess of Revenge. Are you here to avenge Natsuki?" Shizuru turned away and laughed coldly.

Nao opened her mouth, but no words came forth. Aphrodite and Mai looked at each other, and back at Shizuru again.

"She is not dead, Shizuru. Would I lie to you, _Peitho_?" Aphrodite spoke softly. Her fingers reached out and smoothed Shizuru's tangled hair.

"If what you say is true, Aphrodite, then.." A glimmer of hope blossomed in Shizuru's countenance.

The beautiful goddess closed her eyes, willing her heart to hope once more.

Shizuru turned away from the Mai and Nao, who were watching her curiously. She grasped Aphrodite's gentle hands. "Aphrodite, grant me this. Show me what my mad heart most desires to see."

Her lady nodded, smiling. "Of course, Shizuru. I cannot deny you, _Peitho._"

Shizuru bit her lip. Her eyes, previously a lifeless, muddied red, danced with anticipation. "My heart will lead me to you, Natsuki... So please..." The goddess stretched out her fair hands, and a heavy oak door in Aphrodite's palace walls appeared.

"Lead me to Natsuki..." The door swung open. The goddess, in robes still muddied from the soil of Hades, pulled the door open, and entered.

A great, whooshing billow of warm air rolled over the room's remaining goddesses. Mai and Nao blinked, and behold, Shizuru was gone.

So was the door.

* * *

Natsuki was tired. The midday sun woke her up, covered in a sheen of sweat. She first heard sounds of a bustling marketplace, and opened her eyes to find herself at its edges, in the rags of a beggar. She sniffed herself.

"Ugh..."

And then her stomach rumbled, a deep groan of hunger. Natsuki swallowed thickly. "Hunger..." _This is how mortals feel hunger... _She pushed herself off the ground, and walked towards a fruit stall.

There were fruits she did not recognise. A pink, bell-shaped fruit looked particularly delicious. Her right hand reached out unconsciously towards it. Her left hand reached into where her coins were normally kept. Feeling nothing but her rags, Natsuki realised something. _No money?_

"Begone! Thief!" A rod fell across her outstretched arm. It stung greatly and Natsuki pulled back in hurt. Her emerald eyes flashed in anger at the aggressor. She saw the rod raised again, and realising that the next blow was going to hurt, _very much_, she quickly snatched the fruit and sprinted away.

The yells of the shopkeeper barely registered as she bit into the juicy fruit. "_Shizuru would like this..." _She thought. She faintly remembered what happened in the Underworld. _Pain. A bargain. The Fates. Shizuru... _The memory of herself as the Goddess of Death was fading away. All she remembered was Shizuru.

_"I'll never forget Shizuru... even in my mortal coil..."_

She spent the day walking around the small town. Feeling hungry most of the day, but not wanting to draw attention to herself, she kept to the shadows. She wondered if she even had to. Most townsfolk ignored her, their eyes noticing her and then sliding away, afraid that she might ask for their money.

Tired and thirsty, she tried looking for a place to rest. Pebbles and stones poked at her scratched feet and her entire body itched badly, especially her hair. _"Oh, what I would give for clean water!" _

It was dusk by the time she had explored the town centre, looking for food and water. A small child gave her an apple, only to be pulled away quickly by a frightened mother. The apple filled her, a little.

She'd wandered into the housing district but couldn't bring herself to knock on a stranger's door. Her pride stung her. She did not quite know the limits of her mortal body. It felt perishable, weak. Red blood flowed in her veins, where only a day before, golden _ichor _flowed. If she were to be pierced, she would bleed, she would die, even before this day was up.

She didn't want to find out how death felt, not yet, anyway. _It probably wouldn't be a pleasant feeling at all, the way mortals strove to prolong their lives._

Natsuki wandered further and further away from the town, and soon found herself at its outskirts, near a shimmering lake. Natsuki felt relieved. _Water. Free! _

_I wish Shizuru was here. I wish... ah. I wish for many things._

She used her last strength to make her way to the lake. Reaching it, she fell to her knees, and scooped up the fresh, cool water to her dry lips.

It felt as heavenly as the sweetest nectar she'd ever tasted. Thirst quenced, Natsuki stumbled towards the nearest tree, and fell into a tired, dreamless sleep. Her body still itched, but she had gotten used to the smell of dried sweat on her. A wash could wait.

It was the cold that woke her up. Opening her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. For a moment, Natsuki thought she'd slept the day and night away, and emerged once more in the Underworld.

Until she sniffed. An unpleasant smell. _"Ah, I am still mortal. This mortal stench..."_

Natsuki felt refreshed after her long nap. No danger had befallen her. It was now the darkest of night, the bit right before dawn. If she could keep safe for the last hour, she would make it back to her kingdom, safe and free. She could make her way back to Shizuru. If Shizuru was angry, she would make peace. If Shizuru did not want anything more to do with her...

Natsuki didn't want to think about that possibility. The very thought made her feel colder than she already was. If she could never again lean into Shizuru, to kiss those delightful lips of her love..

"But it was for her freedom.. No price is too great..." Natsuki murmured.

She thought about her father's wrath awaiting her. Her mother's sorrow.

But there was little she could do. She had one task to complete at this moment - staying out of harm's way. It would be extremely careless to get ensnared or trapped in this mortal body, in this mortal world and unable to return to the dominion of Gods.

Although, she hadn't met any sinister looking beings.

_"Only because no one really knows what has happened, and those who know are wise enough to keep this to themselves." _Natsuki was no fool. The next time she became human, she knew she would have to be much more careful.

She felt the flow of time as it passed and decided to bathe in the waters of the Lake. She didn't know what Death was going to be like, but by Hades, she would be clean. Natsuki stripped the rags off her body, and stepped into the Lake. The water was cold, and numbed her sore feet. She walked further, and immersed herself fully.

_Shocking cold. _

Natsuki pulled herself out of the waters, her body shaking, chilled to the bone. Her teeth chattered.

_That was stupid! That was so COLD! Ah, human bodies. I could do with a warm hug from Shizuru..._

* * *

In that very moment, an oaken door appeared in the trunk of the tree, where Natsuki previously slumbered under. The door pushed open slowly, and from it came a goddess, faintly illuminated by the soft golden glow of her unblemished skin. Her crimson gaze took in her surroundings.

Though the night was cold, she felt it not. Though it was the darkest of nights, she could still see clearly, as though it was day.

Shizuru's searching eyes fell on a figure by the lake before her. The youth was emerging from the lake, hair glistening with droplets of clear water. Shizuru's heart raced, drawing her towards the familiar figure. But she dared not move. Could this be an illusion of her mind?

Yet she felt her heart beating, strong and sure, in joyful rhythm. Shizuru ran her fingers nervously through her golden brown locks, hurriedly straightening out the tangles in her hair. She stood up straighter.

Then she called out softly, "Natsuki!"

Natsuki raised her eyes, looking for the source of that melodious, familiar voice. It was difficult to see in the dark. There was someone, with a soft golden glow, by the tree.

Then, the first rays of dawn revealed the figure to be no one else but..

Her lips curved into a smile as she realised who it was. She flung her arms wide in greeting. Her feet nearly tripped over the ground, in their clumsy, human rush. "Shizuru! You found me!"

Shizuru gasped with undiluted joy and relief, and ran forward, arms ready to embrace her twice-lost lover. "Natsuki!" A joyous cry from the goddess, her eyes never leaving Natsuki.

Natsuki was about to reply when her face changed to one of suprise. She let out a tiny gasp, eyes leaving Shizuru's and turned towards the rising sun. The mortal Natsuki felt life fading away from her. She struggled to breath one last breath. "Ah, so this is how mortals feel in their last moments." A twinge of sympathy in her heart as she felt it slow.

One last beat.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki's body fell limp, life leaving its mortal shell. Her lithe body fell backwards into the shimmering lake. The dark waters pulled her in greedily, waves thrashing against the shoreline. A second passed, and then the waves calmed, lapping the shore as they were before.

Left standing on the shore, with a horrible feeling washing over her, stood Shizuru.

She murmured. "A day and a night, she will be mortal. Then, Natsuki, are you...? Where are you now? Are you back in the Underworld? Without me?" Shizuru expected no answer. She felt a certain madness bubble inside her. Tearing her robes in sorrow, her voice carried across the wide expanse of water. "Where are you now! Where, Natsuki, where!"

Only echoes of her voice answered her.

...

And then.

Footsteps behind her, stepping on the fallen leaves. A beloved voice, full of love.

"Here, Shizuru..."

* * *

_A/N: It's been quite some time, hey. Please leave a review, if you'd like. :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_And I would die a thousand deaths_  
_But to defend your happiness_  
_Yours is like a wave upon an open shore_

_- "New for You" by Carney, R. _

* * *

Shizuru stood still, although her heart was going faster than Apollo's chariot across the skies.

She was so afraid it was another illusion, ghosts conjured by her bitter sorrow.

But then, she felt two strong and familiar arms wrapping around her waist.

"Shizuru." A low, smooth voice murmured.

Shizuru let out a small gasp, and turned around slowly. Hope blossomed in her chest as she took in the sight of her lover. Natsuki's emerald green eyes, gazing into hers, a small smile adorning her pale face. Her dark robes hung loosely on her lithe body, her dark aura dancing around her as before.

Shizuru felt dampness on her cheeks even as her lips turned up into a joyous grin.

"You're.. you're back." Shizuru whispered, as Natsuki drew their faces closer. A warm breath on her lips, and their lips touched at long last.

Natsuki reached out, wiping the tears away from Shizuru's cheek. She frowned. "I'm sorry I was gone. But you must know, I would die a thousand deaths if that meant your freedom."

"I would trade my freedom to spare you the curse of death. All I want… I.." Shizuru sighed and looked away into the distance. Around them was a quiet silence.

Natsuki grasped her hand and embraced her tightly. Warm breath against her ear. "What do you want, Shizuru?"

Shizuru burrowed her face into Natsuki's shoulder. "For us to be together."

It was time to be brave. Shizuru's heart felt like bursting, her mouth dry, her hands shaking slightly. "We could marry. I could live with you in the Underworld – we could visit the sunlit lands every now and then. But let me be yours – don't let me go. And you could be mine, forever. I wouldn't look at another, I'll leave the Halls of Aprodite and her service. Only, only – let us belong to each other."

Natsuki breathed out. She stepped back, her face betrayed little emotion. "You would leave the service of the Goddess of Love, for me? Truly, Shizuru? Do you really.."

Shizuru glared fiercely at Natsuki. "And why not?" She narrowed her crimson eyes.

"I know how much it means to you, Shizuru."

"We've been though this same argument numerous times, in its various forms. What do you want, Natsuki?"

Natsuki swallowed, quailing a little at Shizuru's sharp tone. Then she let her gaze take Shizuru in slowly. Her love's slightly shaking hands, despite her brave front, her calmness. The unshakable certainty in her eyes, that she knew what she said to be true. The daughter of Hades smiled. Her eyes danced with joy as a peace settled on her heart. "You love me."

Shizuru frowned. "Obviously."

The Goddess of Death paused, and took Shizuru's hand in hers. "You don't need to leave everything, Shizuru. We can work something out. I'm dying every thousand years so you - no, so _we_ can breath in sunlight. By Hades, please don't say you actually want to live in the Underworld for eternity..."

Shizuru bit her lips, not knowing where Natsuki was going with her meandering thoughts.

Natsuki wrapped both her hands around Shizuru's. She looked into Shizuru's eyes. "Marry me, then?" A hopeful grin blossomed on her colourless cheeks.

"Yes, Natsuki." She smiled, the fierceness fading from her crimson eyes.

Both their hearts soared. Natsuki tilted her head slightly, thinking. "There'll be quite a few things to work out…"

Shizuru drew Natsuki in for another kiss. "It'll be all right. We're together now. As long as you believe in _us_."

"I do." Natsuki deepened the kiss, snapped her fingers and they disappeared in a burst of shimmering smoke.

* * *

_A few months later._

It was in the middle of the night, and Natsuki was all ready to fall asleep on their soft, luxurious bed in Garderobe. It was a warm night, and Natsuki stretched out lazily on the deep blue sheets. Shizuru was still up, having just returned from Aprodite's halls. She was disrobing, setting aside the gems in her elaborate hairdo on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Let's have our wedding feast in Olympus AND the Underworld." Shizuru suggested.

"Why can't we just have it in Garderobe? We live here for the better part of summer, our wedding is in summer, everyone likes Garderobe!" Natsuki groaned.

"I don't think Garderobe would like the gods and goddesses to descend on it all at once. The last time that happened, half the city was leveled after a fight broke out between Ares and Athena."

"… okay. As you say, dearest." Natsuki pulled the now nude Shizuru onto the bed.

Shizuru grinned. "Does Natsuki want to do other _things_ than plan for our wedding?"

"I have some _ideas. _Wedding planning can wait until tomorrow when Mai, Nao and all our extremely interested and nosy friends descend on our humble abode."

Questing fingers snaked down Shizuru's curved sides and danced across her inner thighs.

"Wouldn't you agree?" A husky whisper in her ear.

A warm blush across Shizuru's cheeks. "Of course, Natsuki.." She turned and rolled her body on top of Natsuki's.

Natsuki reached up on her elbows and began kissing Shizuru.

"Excellent."

* * *

_Author's note: The end (for now) for our two lovers. There's a lot more that can be written, and perhaps that day will come. After all, we have Mai, Nao, and the rest of the cast awaiting. But for now, dear reader, let your imaginations wander.._

_A heartfelt thank you to all my readers and reviewers who have followed this story from its beginnings - a story that started as a digression from another, and became more than I thought it could be. :)_


End file.
